Al calor de la pasión
by sasusaku27
Summary: "Algún día vendrás a mí de rodillas, rogándome que te acepte... y te destrozaré". Seis años atrás, Sasuke Uchiha amenazó a Sakura con aquellas palabras. Ella luchó contra él hasta el fin, pero ahora se enfrentaba a una terrible decisión: tres meses en la cama con Sasuke o su padre iría a la cárcel.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, esta historia no me pertenece es de Lynne Graham, es una adaptación al sasusaku mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste y bueno les dejo para que disfruten la lectura.

Al calor de la pasión

**"Algún día vendrás a mí de rodillas, rogándome que te acepte ... y te destrozaré". **

**Seis años atrás, Sasuke Uchiha complació a Sakura con las palabras. Ella luchó contra él hasta el fin, pero ahora enfrenta una decisión terrible: tres meses en la cama con Sasuke o su padre iría a la cárcel. Era posible que Sakura se hubiera visto obligada a arrodillarse, pero nunca cedería ... porque también recordaba la última promesa de Sasuke: "Nunca te perdonaré".**

Capítulo 1

PELO negro como el ébano contra una almohada de lino, piel blanca contra una sábana intensamente blanca, ojos negros mirando con descarado gesto de crueldad y triunfo los suyos ... Sakura se estremeció con violencia, rechazando la imagen que había operado en su mente.

El insistente sonido del teléfono la sacó con brusquedad del torbellino de sus pensamientos. Contestó a la llamada de mala gana, tras cerrar sus espaldas las puertas del cuarto de estar para no molestar a su padre.

\- ¿Sakura ...?

Sakura se quedó petrificada, y su bello rostro, enmarcado por una sedosa melena rosa palideció intensamente.

Aquella voz ... aquella inolvidable voz, profunda, oscura y densa como la miel. Decía su nombre como nadie lo había dicho nunca. Hacía seis años que no la oía, pero la reconoció al instante, sin poder sustraerse al horror que le ocurrió. Notó que la garganta se le cerraba.

\- Esperó no haberte sobresaltado - susurró Sasuke Uchiha, mintiendo entre dientes.

Sakura apretó los suyos. Deseó introducir la mano por el cable del teléfono y abofetearlo. Y el sentir aquello de nuevo, aquel arrebato de violento odio que solo él logró despertar en ella, le produjo un intenso pavor. Notó que la boca se le secaba.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Estoy de humor muy generoso - dijo él con lentitud -. Me siento predispuesto a ofrecerte un encuentro ...

Los dedos de Sakura se cerraron con fuerza en torno al auricular.

\- ¿Un encuentro? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Es posible que aún no hayas visto a tu padre? - murmuró él.

\- Lo he visto - susurró Sakura sin molestarse en añadir que Kizashi Haruno seguía en la habitación contigua.

\- La malversación de fondos es un delito grave.

\- Tenían deudas de juego - protestó Sakura en voz baja -. Se asustó ... ¡no pretendía robarle el dinero a la empresa! Sólo lo estaba tomando prestado ...

\- Hablando eufemístamente, claro - Dijo Sasuke en tono burlón.

\- La empresa Haruno era suya - le recordó Sakura con impotente amargura.

-Pero ya no lo es - replicó Sasuke con suavidad -. Ahora es mía.

Sakura problemáticamente una intensa, punzada de culpabilidad. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Sasuke Uchiha nunca habría entrado en sus vidas. Si no hubiera sido por ella, la empresa seguiría perteneciendo a su padre. Si no hubiera sido por ella, Kizashi Haruno no habría sido visto enfrentado a una acusación por malversación de fondos.

\- Papá tuvo intención de devolver el dinero - dijo, sintiendo que el estómago se le encogía -. ¡Si no hubiera sido por la auditoría, nunca lo habrías averiguado! - mecánicamente, desesperada.

\- ¿Por qué crees que hago ocasionales auditorías por sorpresa en mis empresas? - preguntó Sasuke -. Los empleados como tu padre se vuelven codiciosos ya veces son atrapados con las manos en la masa.

Sakura tembló, oyendo el ensordecedor latido de su corazón en sus oídos.

\- ¡Mi padre no es codicioso! Sólo estaba desesperado ...

\- Estoy deseando verte esta noche. Me alojo en el Deangate Hall. Estoy seguro de que no necesito decirte será mi suite. A las ocho - especificó Sasuke -. Esperaré un minuto pasado la hora. Si no aparece, no habrá una segunda oportunidad, cara.

\- ¡Será mejor que no pierdas el tiempo! - exclamó Sakura, enfurecida por el sadismo de Sasuke -. ¡Prefiero verte en el infierno antes que volver a poner un pie en ese hotel!

\- Debió ser todo un espectáculo verte salir de allí con un solo zapato esa tarde - murmuró Sasuke provocativamente -. La doncella encontró el otro bajo la cama. El zapato de Cenicienta ...

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? - murmuró Sakura entre dientes.

\- Y, por lo que recuerdo, estuviste en un punto de dejarte algo mucho más íntimo detrás - dijo Sasuke reflexivamente.

Ruborizada hasta la raíz del pelo, Sakura colgó el teléfono antes de que Sasuke pudiera recordarle más detalles sobre la inexcusable debilidad que pudo haber ese día. Lo último que quería en esos momentos era pensar en lo que sucedió en el Deangate seis años atrás.

«¡No!», Quiso gritar, «¡No!». Pero no lo hizo, por supuesto. Sakura no gritaba. Sakura odiaba pierde el control. Hemos crecido sollozando silenciosamente tras puertas cerradas, tocando los oídos para no oír los gritos de su madre a su pobre padre. Y juró que ella sería diferente y que controlaría su temperamento por todos los medios. Sería fuerte sin pasión. Y si permanecía alejada de la pasión, nada lograría dañarla.

Lo peor de todo era tener que mirar atrás, ver cómo había roto sus propias reglas y cómo había tenido una causa de ello. Tratando de huir de aquellos atemorizantes ecos del pasado, Sakura volvió junto a su padre.

Con el rostro grisáceo, por la tensión, Kizashi Haruno alzó la mirada y siguió hablando nada más verla, tan centrado en sus propios problemas que ni siquiera quiso saber quién había llamado.

\- Tuve que entregar todas mis llaves ... incluso las de mi coche. No me permitieron volver a entrar en mi despacho. Luego fui colgado al exterior del edificio por dos vigilantes de seguridad ... ¡Fue una pesadilla!

Esas debieron ser las instrucciones de Sasuke. ¿Acaso no merecía su padre un poco más de consideración ?, se preguntó Sakura. ¿No podría haber permitido mantener al menos un poco de dignidad?

\- Papá ... - a punto de llorar, Sakura se acercó a su padre para consolarlo, pero él se apartó.

\- Yo quería tratado de la misma manera a un ladrón - dijo secamente.

\- ¡Pero tú no eres un ladrón!

Kizashi Haruno no respondió.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse responsable. Debió haber dado cuenta de que su padre tenía problemas. Una semana después de que Sasuke comprara la empresa Haruno, la madre de Sakura abandonó a su marido y solicitó el divorcio. La fuerte cantidad de la venta fue una tentación irresistible para Mebuki Haruno. A pesar de que su matrimonio nunca fue bien, Kizashi Haruno se quedó desolado. Adoraba a su mujer. Siempre le fue leal y le perdonó todas sus aventuras. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por conservarla a su lado. La única persona que se específicamente aliviada con la marcha de Mebuki fue su hija.

Pero Sakura debió haber dado cuenta del inmenso vacío que se abrió en la vida de su padre. Vio cómo se convierte en un adicto al trabajo, porque eso fue todo lo que le quedó. Y mientras la empresa florecía., Obteniendo todos los beneficios que tan feliz había hecho a su madre, Sakura no tuvo problemas en la amargura que tuvo que sentir a su padre al pensar que la empresa ya no era suya y que todos esos beneficios llegaron a demasiado tarde para salvar su matrimonio

Pero apostar ...

\- Era un lugar al que ir, algo que hacer - explicó Kizashi mientras su hija lo miraba, estupefacta. Entonces empecé a perder y pensé que no podría seguir perdiendo siempre ...

El silencio se prolongó unos momentos y entonces Kizashi Haruno se sintió pesadamente pesado del asiento y se encaminó con paso latas hacia la puerta.

\- ¿A dónde vas? - planteó Sakura, con sus ojos jades casi rojos por la angustia.

\- Una casa ... Necesito estar a solas, Saku ... Compréndelo por favor.

Desesperada, Sakura corrió tras él por el pasillo

\- ¡Podemos enfrentarnos mejor a esto juntos, papá! Quédate, por favor - rogó.

\- Lo siento. Ahora no, Saku - dijo Kizashi sintiéndose incapaz de mirar a su hija a la cara.

¿Enfrentarse a la vergüenza, a la publicidad, al juicio? ¿A la pérdida de su casa, de su trabajo, de su autoestima? Sakura no sabía si su padre sería capaz de soportar todo aquello. Iba a ser muy duro, sobre todo para un hombre de su edad. ¿Pero qué alternativa había? La única manera de sobrevivir era enfrentándose a los problemas. Si Sakura había aprendido algo en esos años, era esa verdad.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus esfuerzos no se mantiene la mente centrada en los problemas de su padre. El pasado volvía a perseguirla, el pasado que había entrado había seis años ...

El día que conocí a Sasuke Uchiha, estaba en Londres haciendo algunas compras para su ajuar en compañía de una amiga. Faltaban menos de dos meses para su boda con Sai. No llevaba el anillo de compromiso. Una de las piedras se había soltado y lo había tenido al joyero para que lo reparara.

Estaba hablando con Ino en un cruce de calles, esperando a la luz del semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar. Alguien la empujó involuntariamente, haciéndole caer al asfalto, prácticamente bajo las ruedas de la limusina de Sasuke, conducida por su chófer.

Sakura no recuerdaba la caída, pues perdió el conocimiento. Lo que sí recordaba era su confusa recuperación de la conciencia antes de que llegara la ambulancia y la visión de unos extraordinarios ojos negros ante los suyos. Naturalmente, se quedó mirándolos, asombrada. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan profundos.

\- No la muevan ... no hables ... - Sasuke no paraba de dar instrucciones en todas las direcciones.

\- Estoy bien ...

\- No hables. - Quiero levantarme ...

\- Sakura trató de moverse.

Una mano, blanca y enorme se lo impidió.

\- Quiero levantarme ... - insiste ella, mirando con creciente vergüenza el grupo de curiosos que estaba formando a su alrededor.

\- No vas a levantarte. Podrías haberte dañado la columna vertebral.

\- Mi columna está perfectamente - dijo Sakura, empezando a enfadarse -. Yo estoy perfectamente ...

\- Eso es lo que decide el médico - Sasuke sigue mirándola con increíble intensidad. Entonces alargó una mano y le acarició con un dedo la mandíbula. Nunca me perdonaré haber hecho daño a algo tan increíblemente hermoso ...

Ino resultó totalmente inútil en aquella circunstancia. Se puso histérica y alguien tuvo que calmarla. Sakura se encontró pronto en una ambulancia privada, acompañada por Sasuke en lugar de su amiga.

\- Ella nos indicó en mi coche - aseguró Sasuke, interponiéndose en el camino de los enfermeros a la vez que les respondió lo que debían hacer.

Sakura no tiene fuerzas para quitarse a Sasuke de encima. La cabeza le dolía mucho y consideró náuseas. Cerró los ojos para escapar de él, dictando que aquel dominante desconocido solo trata de calmar su conciencia por un accidente del que en realidad no había sido responsable.

Sakura fue conducida a una clínica, en la que fue a veces un minucioso examen antes de que la llevara a una elegante habitación individual.

\- Quiero irme a casa - protestó, dirigiéndose a la enfermera -. Esto no es necesario.

Sasuke entró en aquel momento, desprendiendo ondas de vibrante energía física que parecían cargar de electricidad la atmósfera de la habitación.

\- ¿Dónde está Ino? - Susurró Sakura, asombrado al investigar que el desconocido seguía por allí.

\- He hecho que lleven una casa. Estaba demasiado alterada como para servir de ayuda. Tengo entendido que tus padres están de viaje y no volverán hasta mañana. ¿Quieres que me ponga en contacto con ellos? - Ni siquiera sé tu nombre - dijo Sakura entre dientes.

\- Sasuke Uchiha - murmuró él con una sonrisa brillante -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- Sólo quiero irme a casa ... ¿Nunca escuchas lo que te dice la gente?

\- No si no quiero oírlo - contestó Sasuke.

\- No era necesario todo esto - Sakura señaló a su alrededor, avergonzada -. Yo el caído. - Tu coche no me ha tocado. No pienso demandarte ni nada parecido. No tenías por qué ...

\- Él quería hacerlo - la interrumpió él deslizando una descarada mirada por la esbelta figura de Sakura, que resaltaba bajo las sábanas -. No puedo apartar la mirada de ti - movimientos, elevando la vista hacia su rostro ruborizado -. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de ello. Pero también supongo que estarás muy acostumbrada a que los hombres te presten toda su atención.

\- No desde que me comprometió - murmuró Sakura con rigidez, enfadada por la forma de mirarla de aquel hombre. Parecía que estaría contemplando un escaparate.

Él entrecerró los ojos al oírla.

\- ¿Perteneces a otro hombre?

\- ¡No pertenezco a ningún hombre! - espetó Sakura.

\- A mí sí me pertenecerás - murmuró él con convicción.

Sakura pensó seriamente que estaba loco. Nadie le había hablado nunca así. Un verano estuvo en Grecia y notó que el feminismo aún no parecía haber hecho demasiada mella en aquel país, pero la primitiva actitud de aquel hombre de aspecto tan sofisticado y aparentemente cultivado le dejó asombrada.

\- Voy a casarme dentro de seis semanas le informamos brevemente, observando de forma involuntaria sus varoniles rasgos y apartando con rapidez la mirada al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Ya veremos ... - dijo Sasuke, ya continuación rió indulgentemente, como si se dirigiera a una cría que hubiera dicho algo inocentemente divertido.

Sakura volvió al presente y notó que estaba temblando. Su primer pensamiento fue para su padre. Dijera lo que dijera, no deberían quedarse solos. Tomó su abrigo, salió del pequeño chalet que tenía alquilado y subió a su coche.

\- Pero su padre está en el trabajo, señora **Haruno** . ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo en casa a esta hora del día? - Preguntó la asistenta de su padre, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura tragó con esfuerzo, tratando de mantener una expresión despreocupada.

\- Pensaba que hoy terminaba antes.

\- A mí no me ha dicho nada, desde luego.

\- Entonces lo veré más tarde - dijo Sakura, y volvió a su coche.

¿Dónde están su padre? - se requirió, angustiada. ¡No debería haber permitido que se fuera en el estado en que se debería! Pero su padre había insistido en que teníamos que estar a solas. Ella no era su guardián. ¿No deben respetar sus deseos? Pero esos pensamientos no bastaron para calmar su inquietud.

Reacia, volvió a su casa. Sasuke ... no podría apartar a Sasuke de su mente. ¿Acudiría al hotel para arrastrarse ante él y rogarle, como una vez hizo su padre con su madre? El estómago le dio un vuelco al pensarlo. ¿Qué sentido tienen que hacer? Conocía a Sasuke Uchiha. No quedará forma de que perdonara a su padre. Sasuke quería venganza. No podía tocar a Sakura, pero sabía lo que había dicho que había a su padre. Ni la mente más oscuramente maquiavélica podría haber maquinado una venganza más dulce.

\- Algún día vendrás un rogarme de rodillas que te acepte ... y te destrozaré. Según recordaba Sakura, su labio superior se humedeció de transpiración al oído eso.

Sasuke Uchiha destruyó su vida. Destruyó todo lo que era querido por ella. Su amor por Sai, su felicidad, su tranquilidad ... y, finalmente, su autoestima. Luchó contra él hasta el límite de su resistencia, y así llegó a conocer su propia fragilidad. Estremeciéndose de desagrado, Sakura apartó esos recuerdos de su mente, pero la humillación y la vergüenza mantuvieron la misma intensidad de siempre.

Sasuke era un depredador total. Implacable e intolerante con todo el que se mostrara más débil que él. Sakura nunca olvidó la forma en que miró el día de su boda, sin molestarse en ocultar en lo más mínimo su odio. Él, el gran hombre, increíblemente rico y atractivo ... había sido rechazado. Hasta el último momento, Sasuke esperó que ella cambiara de opinión y se arrojara a sus pies.

\- Nunca te perdonaré.

Esas fueron sus palabras de despedida. A esas alturas, Sakura estaba temblando y Sai tuvo éxito que sostuvo para que se mantuviera en pie. En las fotos de la boda parecía un fantasma. Sai le aseguró que la había perdonado, pero, mientras se prolongaba la farsa de su matrimonio, ella nunca llegó a perdonar a sí misma.

Se llevó una mano a las palpitantes sienes, haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la concentración. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera notado antes que su padre tenía problemas? Lo cierto era que se había visto demasiado ocupada con los suyos.

Sai estuvo enfermo mucho tiempo antes de morir.

Su negocio se fue a pique con la recesión, dejando tan sólo deudas.

Su padre insistió para que volviera con él a casa, pero Sakura se negó. No quiso volver a ser la niña de papá que fue antes de casarse. En aquella época, ni siquiera tenía un trabajo. Durante su adolescencia sólo pensaba en casarse con Sai y en tener hijos. Apartó aquel recuerdo con impotente amargura.

Sasuke la había invitado al Deangate para regodearse con la caída de su padre. Era tan sádico que quería verla sufrir en persona. ¿Por qué darle esa satisfacción si sabía que no serviría para liberar a su padre del castigo? ¡No estaba dispuesta a asistir a su cita en el Deangate Hotel! Sakura salió del coche. Hacía frío y llovía, como aquel otro día de funesto recuerdo. Irguió ligeramente los hombros y alzó la cabeza mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento. Lo hacía por su padre. Era su deber. ¿Qué más daba que se sintiera físicamente enferma ante la perspectiva de ver a Sasuke Uchiha de nuevo?

Si Sasuke disfrutaba viéndola sufrir, tal vez lograra persuadirlo para que suavizara el castigo que sin duda tenía planeado para su padre. Naturalmente, habría que devolver el dinero. Y la única forma de hacerlo sería vendiendo la casa de su padre. Y ya que las casas no se vendían de un día para otro, Sasuke tendría que estar dispuesto a concederle algo de tiempo. Todo lo que le pediría sería que no obligara a su padre a arrastrarse por los tribunales.

¿Acaso era eso mucho pedir?, se preguntó mientras se encaminaba hacia la recepción del Deangate Hotel. Sí, era mucho pedir de un hombre como Sasuke.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarla? - preguntó una amable recepcionista, haciendo salir a Sakura de su ensimismamiento.

\- Mi nombre es Ueda. Tengo una cita con el Uchiha a las ocho.

\- Un momento ... señora Ueda - dijo la joven recepcionista, fijándose en el anillo de casada de Sakura.

Sakura se apartó unos pasos mientras la recepcionista llamaba por teléfono.

\- Lo siento, señora Ueda ...

\- ¿Hay algún problema?

\- El señor Uchiha dice que no reconoce su nombre ...

Sakura se ruborizó al comprender. Sasuke quería ignorar su nombre de casada. Respiró profundamente para contener su furia.

\- Trate con Haruno - dijo.

\- ¿Haruno? - repitió la recepcionista, perpleja.

Sí, dígale que la señorita Haruno está aquí.

Unos segundos después, la recepcionista le dijo que podría subir.

Sakura entró en el ascensor. Siempre había odiado aquel lugar. Allí estaba su madre solía reunirse con sus amantes. Y allí era donde ella perdió su dignidad.

Seis años atrás, había hecho aquel mismo trayecto para enfrentarse a Sasuke Uchiha. Y, a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, aún no podría explicar cómo estuvo a punto de terminar en su cama. Los dos juntos ... como animales, ella medio desnuda, él tocándole todo el cuerpo, ella correspondiendo ... Obsceno, pensado, sintiendo una punzada de repugnancia. Y de no ser por la ruidosa entrada de la doncella en la habitación contigua, aquel desagradable incidente podría haber llegado aún más lejos de lo que llegó.

Fue la inconsciencia de la juventud lo que la condujo a aquella situación. No se dio cuenta de con quién se enfrentaba. Sasuke Uchiha era un tiburón, extremadamente listo, insidiosamente calculador y terriblemente peligroso. El miedo podría haberla protegido, pero Sakura no aprendió a temerlo hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Pero ahora sí estaba asustada. Lo suficiente como para satisfacer al sádico más despiadado. Estaba asustada por su padre, un hombre a la antigua, que había crecido en un mundo muy distinto al de Sasuke Uchiha.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la suite y cerró brevemente los ojos. «Arrástrate», se dijo. «Eso es lo que quiere». Y si Sasuke obtuvo lo que quería, tal vez le resultó menos atractivo destruir a su padre. Llamó a la puerta y esta fue casi inmediatamente abierta por un joven.

\- Adelante, señorita Haruno - dijo seriamente.

La suite no había cambiado. Los ojos de Sakura se posaron sobre el sofá color limón y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al recordar que todo comenzó allí.

Oyó que Sasuke dijo algo en griego. Hijo de padre italiano y madre griega, dominaba ambos idiomas con igual soltura. Sakura se puso rígida al verlo aparecer, a la vez que la puerta se cerraba tras ella.

No pudo apartar los ojos de él. La repelía. Cada centímetro de su sensual cuerpo la repelencia, y había cierta atracción mortal en aquel exceso de repulsión, dijo Sakura. Se movía como un tigre al acecho, tenía el rostro de un ángel caído y el poderoso magnetismo de un hombre intensamente viril.

Contempló los oscuros planos de sus impasibles rasgos, los ojos onix bajo las oscuras cejas y los altos pómulos, que conferían a su rostro un toque de fiera energía. Deslizó la mirada por el puente de su nariz griega y la ancha perfección de su boca antes de apartar rápidamente la vista.

\- Seguro que es un amante voraz - murmuró con voz ronca la madre de Sakura cuando lo conoció -. Tiene una carga sexual increíble. Se puede sentir a varios metros de distancia ... cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas lo sentiría. ¿Qué te sucede?

Sakura se estremeció al sentir que la sangre se le helaba en las venas. Sasuke era tan frío ...

De pronto el silencio se hizo insoportable.

\- ¿Por qué me he hecho venir?

\- Quítate el abrigo.

Sakura se humedeció el labio inferior con la lengua.

\- No voy a quedarme ...

\- Entonces vete - murmuró Sasuke con un despectivo gesto de la mano -. Me haces perder el tiempo.

Sakura apretó los dientes. Se quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en un sillón.

\- Te he preguntado por qué me ha hecho venir.

\- Quería mirarte - Sasuke deslizó sus ojos negros por la esbelta figura de Sakura, deteniéndola brevemente en la sorprendente plenitud de sus senos para deslizarla a continuación con insultante frialdad hasta las mujeres curvas de sus caderas.

Sakura nunca se había sentido cómoda con su propio cuerpo. Sus voluptuosas curvas y su melena rosa atraían a las miradas de los hombres como un imán. Ambas cosas atraían la clase equivocada de atracción masculina. Se veía a su madre y odiaba saberlo. Si no hubiera poseído aquella figura y aquel pelo, no habría atraído la atención de Sasuke Uchiha seis años atrás.

Sus ojos brillaron mientras soportaba el examen de Sasuke con la cabeza tan alta como podría soportarla.

\- ¿Te apetece beber algo? - Solicitó él, arrastrando la voz.

\- No gracias.

Sasuke se sirvió una copa de champán.

\- No me gusta beber solo, pero tengo entendido que temes probar el alcohol cuando estás conmigo. Me sorprende que sigas siendo tan ingenua -.

\- ¿Qué estás celebrando? - Sakura con toda la frialdad de que fue capaz, ignorando la pulla sobre el alcohol.

\- Que eres viuda - replicó él con suave énfasis, grabando a Sakura con brutalidad que no tenía inhibiciones y que no tenía ningún respeto por los patrones normales de comportamiento.

\- Mi padre ...

Sasuke irguió por completo su metro ochenta y cinco y alzó una mano para interrumpirla.

\- Me ha robado a mí ya sus empleados. Los dos lo sabemos. ¿Hace falta que hablemos sobre ello?

\- ¿Tienes que ser tan inflexible con él? - Sakura, avanzando unos pasos -. Cometió un error ...

\- Las cárceles están llenas de personas que han cometido graves errores - interrumpió Sasuke - ¿Robar? Un delito tan sórdido, ya la vez tan personal ...

\- ¿Pe ... Personal? - tartamudeó Sakura involuntariamente.

\- Solo pagué el excesivo precio de la empresa de ingeniería Haruno por ti, como gesto, de buena fe hacia tu familia ...

\- ¿Buena fe? - Sakura dejó escapar una amarga risa de incredulidad -. Tú no sabes lo que es la buena fe. Fue chantaje. Trataste de presionarme jugando con la situación económica de mi familia ...

\- Estaba demostrando que sé cuidar de los míos - interrumpió el nuevo Sasuke con precisión.

\- ¿Los tuyos? - repitió Sakura con asco -. ¡Nunca fui tuya!

Sasuke alzó una de sus oscuras cejas.

\- Fuiste mía en el instante en que nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez, pero no tuviste valor para enfrentarte a la realidad ...

\- ¡Cómo te atreves¡

\- ¿Y cómo te atreves tú a entrar en la habitación en la que yacimos juntos y negar lo que sucedió entre nosotros? - Supuso Sasuke con hiriente desprecio.

Sakura deseó golpearlo. Deseó gritar desde el fondo de su humillación. Pero no se dejó arrastrar.

\- Mi padre ... - dijo, a propósito.

\- Nunca tuvo un empleado más consentido - interrumpió Sasuke -. Le concedí completa autonomía para dirigir una empresa que ya no era suya ya cambio esperado lealtad, no que me robara.

\- ¡Puede vender su casa y devolverte cada penique! - dijo Sakura, furiosa. -¿No te basta con eso?

\- La casa de tu padre tiene dos hipotecas. ¿Por qué crees que robó? - Replicó Sasuke secamente. -No quiero escuchar hablar más del tema.

\- Está terriblemente avergonzado de lo que ha hecho - Sakura no sabía que la casa estaba hipotecada. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar su decepción.

\- Este asunto me aburre - dijo Sasuke, mirándola irónicamente -. Sólo me interesa tu padre como medio para conseguir un fin. No podrás influir en mi opinión con ruegos sentimentales. No hay sentimientos en los negocios ...

\- ¿Así que solo yo he hecho venir para regodearte? - Sakura, mirándolo con ojos brillantes -. Me pones enferma, Sasuke. Me mantendré junto a mi padre hagas lo que hagas ...

\- Te gustan los hombres débiles ¿no? - dijo Sasuke con voz sedosa -. Puede que llorando un poco y haciendo que sonara música de violines lograra que vinieras a mí ...

\- Nunca acudiría a ti por propia voluntad - dijo Sakura con creciente rabia -. Odié desde el principio tu primitivo aspecto de macho y ...

\- No tengo nada de primitivo - la réplica fue muy tranquila, pero la temperatura subió al instante en la habitación -. Tengo sangre griega.

Por un instante, Sakura instantáneamente la tentación de reír. Pero se contuvo al toparse con la feroz mirada que le indicó Sasuke, sintiendo al instante una llamada de alarma en su cabeza. Aquel temible y terrible genio ... Volvió instintivamente la cabeza para medir la distancia que separaba de la puerta.

\- Y tú no eres mi igual. ¡Lo demostraste hace seis años! - Sasuke -. De hecho, dejaste muy claro tu grado de estupidez ...

Sakura apretó los puños.

\- ¡Si me llamas estúpida una vez más, no respondo de lo que pueda hacer!

\- ¡Por Dio! - murmuró él con una brillante sonrisa.

\- ¿Si te presiono un poco más me arreglé la camisa y me rogaras que te tome como lo hiciste la última vez?

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablarme así? - Supuso Sakura, incrédula.

\- Fácilmente - Sasuke abrió expresivamente las manos antes de agregar: - No siento ningún respeto por ti. ¿Qué esperabas?

La rabia de Sakura comenzó a superar su capacidad de control. Temió perder esto en cualquier instante.

\- Te portaste como una cualquiera ...

\- ¡Miserable canalla! - espetó Sakura, impulsada por una tremenda ola de agresividad.

\- No fuiste leal conmigo, ni con Ueda - dijo Sasuke en tono cáustico -. Él te ofreció matrimonio. Yo te ofrecí algo menos seguro. Elegiste el anillo de bodas. Y perdiste ...

\- Me casé con el hombre al que amaba ... ¡no perdí nada! - Replicó Sakura ardientemente, sintiendo cómo palpitaba la adrenalina en sus venas.

Sasuke echó atrás su atractiva cabeza y rió roncamente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que no pensaste en mí en la oscuridad de la noche? ¿Que no añoraste la pasión que solo yo podría darte? Si reaccionas con él como reaccionas conmigo, debió salir corriendo horrorizado.

Sakura se lanzo contra Sasuke como una leona. Dos poderosas manos la agarraron por las muñecas, conteniéndola. Una sonrisa insolente curvó la dura boca de Sasuke.

\- Visitas como una solterona de cincuenta años, pero en el fondo de tu corazón eres una tigresa, ¿verdad, cara? Sólo con rascar un poco la superficie aparecerán los dientes y las garras. Eso me gusta. Me excita.

\- Maldito canalla ... ¡cállate! - gritó Sakura.

\- ¡Y también te excita a ti! - Sasuke la atrajo hacia sí cuando ella trató de darle una patada. Sujetó ambas manos de Sakura con una de las suyas y la miró a los ojos, sonriendo despectivamente -. Toda esa frustración sexual clamando por ser satisfecha ... Podría poseerte ahora mismo ... contra la pared, en el suelo, ¡y te encantaría! - aseguró con ofensiva seguridad. -¿Es eso lo que quieres?


	2. Chapter 2

2 Capítulo

¡NUNCA! - exclamó Sakura, mirando a Sasuke con toda la furia que pudo desde su ignominiosa e impotente posición -. ¡La mera idea de que vuelvas a tocarme hace que me sienta físicamente enferma!

\- No te bastó con una lección, ¿verdad? - murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca -. ¿No recuerdas lo que sentiste cuando te hice el amor?

\- ¡Aquello no fue amor! ¡Fue simple lujuria!

\- Y tú tienes un problema con eso que yo no tengo - dijo Sasuke con voz aterciopelada. Y entonces, riendo sarcásticamente, soltó a Sakura y la apartó de sí.

Sakura permaneció donde estaba, temblando angustiada. Había perdido el control. El control físico y mental. Y eso la aterrorizaba. Seis años atrás, cuando tenía veinte, era bastante más ingenua e inconsciente de lo que se consideraba en la actualidad. Los últimos minutos eran como una mancha oscura en su mente. No quería examinarlos. Sasuke, la había hecho enfadar tanto que se había puesto violenta, y saberlo le hacía sentirse avergonzada además de horrorizada.

Tenía una sensación extraña en todo su cuerpo. El latido de su corazón estaba locamente acelerado. De pronto, sus senos parecían sorprendentemente sensibles. Era enloquecedoramente consciente de que el encaje del sujetador oprimía sus pezones y de que su piel estaba estirada y tensa. Horrorizada por lo que le estaba sucediendo a su cuerpo, miró al suelo, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

\- Vamos a centramos en los negocios - dijo Sasuke secamente -. Ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.

\- ¿En los negocios? - repitió Sakura, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Te he hecho venir por una sola razón. Podrías serme útil. Necesito una mujer que, represente un papel. - Una mujer en la que pueda confiar para representar ese papel y dispuesta a hacer exactamente lo que le diga. Y creo que esa mujer podrías ser tú...

\- Creo que no te sigo - dijo Sakura, parpadeando.

\- Si estás dispuesta a ponerte en mis manos sin hacer preguntas durante un periodo que no exceda los tres meses, tendré en cuenta la posibilidad de tratar a tu padre con compasión y comprensión - dijo Sasuke con suavidad.

Compasión y comprensión. Esa clase de emociones eran ajenas a Sasuke. Sakura sintió que las sienes le palpitaban. No lograba concentrarse. Lo miró con gesto de incomprensión. No sabía de qué estaba hablando.

\- Ese papel - continuó Sasuke, sirviendo champán en otra copa - implicará una intimidad considerable...

\- ¿Intimidad? - susurró Sakura temblorosamente.

Sasuke la miró con inmensa satisfacción.

\- Intimidad - repitió perezosamente, transformando la palabra en un inquietante mensaje sexual.

\- ¿Qué... qué me ofreces exactamente?

\- Tendrías que aceptar antes de que te diera los detalles - contestó Sasuke, mirándola con frialdad.

\- Eso es ridículo

\- No es habitual - dijo Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros -. Pero no me fío de ti. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? No tienes demasiados escrúpulos morales. Y aunque los tuvieras, debes pensar en tu padre.

\- ¿Estás hablando de alguna clase de trabajo? - preguntó Sakura, poniéndose tensa.

La boca de Sasuke se curvó irónicamente.

\- Podrías llamarlo así.

\- ¿Y ese trabajo implicaría cometer algún delito?

\- ¿Por quién me has tomado cara?

\- ¿Sí o no?

\- No.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

\- Has mencionado la palabra intimidad... ¿te referías a una intimidad sexual? ¿O sólo era una broma?

Sasuke tensó su mandíbula.

\- Te aseguro que no habría ninguna broma. Y sí, me refería a una intimidad sexual. Tu papel no sería creíble sin ella.

¿Por qué seguía escuchando todas aquellas tonterías?, se preguntó Sakura con desagrado. ¿Estaba sugiriéndole Sasuke que se convirtiera en una especie de espía y se acostara con alguno de sus competidores para obtener información? La idea resultaba repugnante.

\- Evidentemente, lo que necesitas es una prostituta profesional – dijo, echando atrás los hombros.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de oscura condescendencia.

\- ¿Estás loca? Necesito una mujer que sepa comportarse como una dama...

\- ¿Y no conoces ninguna? - interrumpió Sakura -. La verdad es que no me sorprende. ¿Y en cuántas camas se supone que debería meterse esa dama?

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? - preguntó Sasuke, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sakura se ruborizó, sintiéndose repentinamente insegura.

\- La única cama que tendrías que calentar sería la mía - añadió él, sin esperar su respuesta.

Sakura lo miró con gesto de incredulidad. Dejó la copa de champán en la mesa y alargó una temblorosa mano para recoger su abrigo.

\- ¡No tengo intención de vender mi cuerpo para librar a mi padre de la prisión! - dijo con amarga claridad -. ¿Y a qué viene tanto misterio, Sasuke? ¿No podías haberme pedido directamente que fuera tu querida? Pues la respuesta es no... ¡No, no y no! ¡Preferiría hacer la calle!

Sasuke la miró con gesto impávido.

\- Entonces, vete. No tengo más que decirte.

\- Aún no he terminado - dijo Sakura en tono venenoso -. Hace seis años apareciste en mi vida como una sombra y trataste de destruirla. ¡No hay ningún ser humano vivo al que odie más que a ti! ¿Y por qué decidiste destrozar mi vida? Sólo por orgullo, egoísmo y lujuria. No te importó que estuviera comprometida con otro hombre o que amara a ese hombre. No te importó que pudieras herirlo tanto como a mí.

\- Fuiste tú la que lo hirió, no yo.

Sakura se estremeció.

\- Quisiste arruinar nuestra relación...

\- Si lo hubieras amado de verdad, no habría tenido poder para hacerlo. Tú me diste ese poder...

\- ¡No es cierto! exclamó Sakura, ruborizándose.

\- Con cada mirada y cada aliento que tomaste junto a mí. Fue tu pasión la que me arrastró.

\- ¡No es cierto! - repitió Sakura, sintiendo que el pasado volvía inexorablemente con su pesada carga de culpabilidad.

Sasuke la miró sin disimular su desprecio.

\- Jugaste con fuego y te quemaste, cara.

Sakura sentía las rodillas cómo de gelatina. Sasuke la estaba acusando de haberlo alentado seis años atrás cuando, en realidad, lo que hizo fue luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra su persecución. Pero, al final las fuerzas le fallaron.

\- No debería haber venido - dijo, pálida -. Nos odiamos, Sasuke. No creo que seas consciente de cuánto daño hiciste, y aunque lo fueras, no creo que te importara...

\- Me dejaste...

Asombrosamente, la intensa furia y la incredulidad de Sasuke seguían allí, latentes, tan vivas como seis años atrás. Sakura no comprendía cómo podía conservar la fuerza de su emoción después de tanto tiempo. A fin de cuentas, Sasuke Uchiha no se enamoró de ella. Lo único que sintió por ella desde el principio fue deseo. La forma en que la miraba, en que la tocaba, en que le hablaba... El depredador y su víctima. Pasión y dolor. Eso fue lo que le ofreció. Y ella no lo dejó... huyó como si la persiguiera el diablo.

\- Sigo pensando que no merezco la oferta que me has hecho – dijo Sakura, respirando temblorosamente -. Sigues ahí sentado en tu torre de marfil rodeado de todo tu dinero, y tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra en lo que se refiere a los sentimientos.

\- Eso no es cierto - replicó Sasuke secamente.

\- Pisas a la gente. La manipulas. Hace seis años le gustabas a mi padre. Él no podía ver a través de ti como yo. ¡Oh, sí, pensaba que eras un gran tipo! – dijo Sakura con evidente desagrado -. Pero ahora no te importa lo más mínimo que sufra, ¿verdad? Lo único que ves es la oportunidad de humillarme. Pero no pienso darte esa arma, Sasuke. Yo también tengo mi orgullo - añadió, volviéndose y encaminándose hacia la puerta.

Sasuke estaba pálido bajo su morena piel, pero era evidente que no estaba dispuesto a ceder un centímetro. Y Sakura no esperaba que lo hiciera. Probablemente pensaba que defenderse de aquellas acusaciones sería rebajarse.

\- ¿Fuiste feliz con él? - preguntó Sasuke, mirándola con sus ojos negros, tan intensos como el centro de un fuego.

Sakura se detuvo y se volvió lentamente. Era evidente que Sasuke no había entendido nada de lo que le había dicho. Le estaba preguntando por Sai.

\- Era mi mejor amigo - contestó finalmente, apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Y la amistad es tu sentimiento ideal para el matrimonio?

«No», pensó Sakura con tristeza, pero así fue como acabaron las cosas. Volvió a mirar a Sasuke y algo se agitó en su interior. El ambiente estaba cada vez más cargado. Por un instante, experimentó un extraordinario tirón físico en su dirección, y lo resistió con todas sus fuerzas. Pero aquel instante la trastocó de arriba abajo.

\- Yo habría sido tu amante, tu alma, tu vida – dijo Sasuke entre dientes, y la rabia seguía allí, la rabia que Sakura había temido, surgiendo con un antagonismo que la hizo dar un paso atrás -. Sal de aquí - añadió con aspereza -. ¡Sal de aquí antes de que pierda el control y decida demostrarte lo sensible que puedo ser!

Sakura no necesitó otra invitación. Salió de la suite a toda prisa. Una vez en el pasillo, cerró los ojos y respiro lenta y profundamente. Sasuke le provocaba un torbellino de emociones. Siempre había sido así. Eran opuestos en todos los sentidos, pero por un momento... por un extraño e inquietante momento, Sakura había reconocido una inexplicable punzada de empatía. Había deseado rodearlo con sus brazos. No podía escapar a la sensación de que le había hecho daño. Y, sin embargo, ¿no era eso lo que siempre había deseado hacerle?

Cuando estaba con Sasuke Uchiha, no se reconocía a sí misma. Siempre había sido así. Con otras personas, era introvertida y tranquila; nunca salía a relucir su mal genio ni la violencia que él era capaz de provocarle. Hacía qué surgiera todo lo malo de su carácter. Le hacía sentirse como si pudiera transformarse en una mujer como su madre... ¿y no era eso lo que más la asustaba?

Entró en su coche sin recordar haber salido del hotel. La forma en que se sintió cuando Sasuke la acarició seis años atrás aun la perseguía. Entonces supo que no sólo se parecía a su madre, sino que también podía comportarse como ella. Aquél fue el descubrimiento más devastador de todos; saber que existía aquella debilidad en su interior, aquella capacidad de olvidarlo todo... lealtad, amor... y de perder completamente el control en los brazos de un hombre.

Sabía que de no haber sido por la entrada de la doncella en la habitación contigua, Sasuke no sé habría detenido. El sexo era una fuerza terriblemente poderosa, si uno se sabía tan vulnerable como Sakura. Un momento de debilidad cerca de un hombre como Sasuke bastaría para hacerle perder completamente el control. En realidad, tuvo suerte de escapar sana y salva.

Pero jamás se le ocurrió pensar que seguiría igual de «sana y salva» durante seis años, tras cinco de matrimonio. Ningún hombre la había tocado durante ese tiempo. Era virgen, nada menos. Y estaba segura de que a Sasuke le encantaría saberlo. Se estremeció al pensar en la posibilidad de que lo averiguara. Le parecería realmente jocoso.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Sakura trató de atajar aquellos pensamientos y puso el coche en marcha. ¿Cómo era posible que a Sasuke se le hubiera ocurrido hacerle aquella insultante propuesta? Nada menos que pasar tres meses en su cama como penitencia por haberse casado con otro hombre... Y la absurda forma en que se lo había planteado...

Mientras aparcaba el coche sintió que las sienes volvían a palpitarle dolorosamente y apretó el volante con fuerza. Era demasiado tarde para acudir a casa de su padre. Iría a verlo al día siguiente a primera hora y se aseguraría de que acudiera a consultar a un abogado. Era una crisis y ella sabía enfrentarse a las crisis. Durante años, su vida había pasado de una crisis a otra prácticamente sin interrupciones.

Estaba a punto de llamar a su padre cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y enseguida reconoció al hombre que se hallaba en el exterior.

\- Hola, doctor Sarutobi - saludó tras abrir la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Sarutobi era un viejo amigo de su padre. Su mujer y él tenían una casa de reposo privada.

\- Te he llamado antes, pero no estabas - dijo él.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Sakura, sintiendo una punzada de ansiedad al ver el gesto preocupado del doctor.

\- Tu padre va a pasar un par de días con nosotros, hasta que se recupere...

\- ¿Pero por qué...? Supongo que ya sabes lo que ha pasado, ¿pero qué le sucede?

Sarutobi suspiró.

\- Kizashi lleva unos meses recibiendo tratamiento para la depresión.

Sakura se puso pálida.

\- No me había dicho nada...

\- La muerte de tu madre fue un golpe muy duro para él.

Sakura cerró los ojos y gimió. Cuatro meses atrás, recibieron la noticia de la muerte de su madre en un accidente de coche. Desde el día en que se fue hasta el día de su muerte, ni Sakura ni su padre volvieron a ver a Mebuki. Su madre no quiso volver a tener ningún contacto con ellos. Los borró de su vida e inició una nueva vida en el extranjero.

\- Pero pareció aceptarlo muy bien - protestó, Sakura con voz temblorosa.

\- ¿No pensaste en ningún momento que se lo tomó demasiado bien? - murmuró Sarutobi. Creo que aún tenía la esperanza de que volviera. Pero cuando Mebuki murió, perdió toda esperanza. Entonces fue cuando la depresión se inició y él comenzó a jugar. Y ahora se ha metido en un buen lío...

\- Sí - susurró Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No ha tenido fuerzas para hacer frente a esta situación, Saku - dijo el doctor -. Esta tarde se ha tomado, unas pastillas para dormir...

Sakura dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

\- ¿Qué ha hecho?

\- Afortunadamente, no tenía demasiadas. Su asistenta lo encontró tumbado en el cuarto de estar y pensó que había sufrido un ataque al corazón.

Sakura se dejó caer en un sillón cercano y agachó la cabeza mientras el doctor seguía hablando.

\- Ella fue la que me llamó. Cuando vi las pastillas, me puse en contacto con el médico que trataba a Kizashi y decidimos que la casa de reposo sería una solución mejor que el hospital local.

Sakura quiso agradecer a Sarutobi que hubiera mostrado aquella discreción, pero no logró encontrar su voz.

\- Cuando despertó, Kisashi me juró que no había tratado de suicidarse. Dijo que estaba desesperado porque no lograba dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, y al ver que las primeras pastillas no le bastaban para quedarse dormido, tomó algunas más.

\- ¿Lo crees?

\- Sabré que pensar dentro de unos días, cuando haya hablado más con él - contestó Sarutobi -. Ahora quiero que me digas cómo ponerme en contacto con el tal Uchiha.

\- ¿Con Sasuke? - preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

\- ¿Crees que aceptará verme? Quiero explicarle que lo último que necesita Kizashi en estos momentos es una acusación formal.

Sakura apenas podía pensar con claridad, pero su mente no dejaba de repetirle una y otra vez que esa noche podía haber perdido a su padre. Si éste no había podido enfrentarse al primer impacto de lo sucedido, ¿cómo iba a soportar todo lo que quedaba por venir? Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

\- No va a haber ninguna acusación formal. He visto a Sasuke esta tarde y se ha mostrado muy... muy comprensivo...

\- ¡No sé mostró muy comprensivo cuando hizo que echaran a tu padre de su despacho!

\- Le he explicado la tensión a la que ha estado sometido papá y me ha prometido que no lo llevará a juicio repitió Sakura, retorciendo las manos mientras tomaba una decisión.

\- ¿Y el dinero? Supongo que Kizashi no tendrá forma de devolverlo...

\- Sasuke está dispuesto a perdonarle la deuda...

\- Debe de ser un hombre muy decente - dijo el doctor Sarutobi, moviendo la cabeza -. Supuse que querría escarmentar a tu padre para dar ejemplo a los demás empleados. Desde luego, me alegra saber que voy a poder transmitir la buena noticia a tu padre - añadió, levantándose para salir.

\- Iré a visitarlo mañana - dijo Sakura.

El doctor Sarutobi hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Te sentirías muy dolida si te aconsejara que le concedieras un par de días para recuperarse?

\- No - mintió Sakura.

\- Piensa que te ha decepcionado y no creo que quiera que lo veas hasta encontrarse mejor.

\- No hay problema - dijo Sakura rígidamente.

\- Tiene que enfrentarse a problemas muy graves, Saku. Ha perdido su trabajo y su autoestima.

En cuanto el doctor se fue, Sakura marcó el número del Deangate Hotel y pidió que le pusieran con la suite de Sasuke. Este contestó, con un gruñido de impaciencia.

\- Soy yo - dijo Sakura con voz tensa -. He cambiado de opinión.

Se hizo un silencio durante unos largos segundos. Se prolongó mientras Sakura temblaba en su extremo de la línea con una mezcla de temor y desesperación. Tal vez Sasuke nunca había esperado que aceptara su propuesta... tal vez había estado jugando con ella.

\- Enviaré el coche a buscarte - no hubo ninguna emoción en su respuesta. Sakura no pudo creer lo que oía.

\- ¿Cuándo?

\- Ahora.

\- ¿Ahora? - repitió ella, incrédula.

\- Ahora. He esperado seis años para esto. No quiero esperar una hora más.

\- No puedo ir a tu hotel a esta hora de la noche – susurró Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué no? - la profunda voz de Sasuke se espesó audiblemente -. No vas a volver a casa... Además, si no vienes, el trato queda cancelado.

\- ¡Eso es totalmente irrazonable!

\- Pero es lo que quiero - afirmó Sasuke.

\- No siempre se puede obtener lo que uno quiere...

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Sasuke, riendo con suavidad, y a continuación colgó el teléfono.


	3. Chapter 3

3 Capítulo

SAKURA tuvo al coche esperando una hora. Hizo el equipaje como si fuera a irse para el fin de semana. En el fondo de su mente, una voz no dejada de repetir: «no es posible que hayas aceptado». Tomó una foto de Sai de la mesilla de noche y la miró tensamente. Fue sacada el día que abrió su estudio fotográfico. Iba vestido de traje, cosa nada habitual en él. Era un hombre de cabello negro y delgado, de estatura media, con suaves ojos negros.

\- No me importa... esa clase de cosas no son verdaderamente importantes - dijo Sai con, calma, cuando Sakura le mostró su vergüenza y dolor tras aquella tarde en la que estuvo a punto de compartir la cama con Sasuke Uchiha. - Por supuesto que te perdono.

Sai y su familia se trasladaron a la casa de al lado cuando Sakura tenía diez años y él catorce. Sai era un chico introvertido, sin grandes ambiciones. Su única pasión era la pintura. Era una excepción entre el resto de sus hermanos, todos apasionados por el rugby y los deportes. Y Sakura era una niña solitaria, dolorosamente consciente desde pequeña de que su madre no tenía tiempo para ella ni para su padre.

Sai la oyó llorar en la caseta de las herramientas un día que Sakura volvió del colegio más temprano de lo que era habitual y vio a su madre semidesnuda con un desconocido. Sai saltó la valla y acudió a consolarla. Sakura estaba tan dolida y asombrada por lo que había visto que se lo contó. Él le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la escuchó, ofreciéndole el afecto y el consuelo que buscaba. Le dijo que no debía contarle a su padre ni a nadie lo que había visto. Él también fue muy ingenuo al asumir que la madre de Sakura no había hecho una costumbre de aquella clase de cosas. Sakura no era mucho mayor cuando supo que siempre había otro hombre en la vida de su madre y que su padre simplemente trataba de simular que no sabía nada.

Y también averiguó muy pronto que las aventuras de su madre eran pasto del cotilleo popular. Aquello le produjo un intenso sentimiento de humillación durante su adolescencia. Y a lo largo de ésta, Sai estuvo allí para consolarla. Fue su mejor amigo, su héroe adolescente. Para cuando Sakura cumplió los diecisiete años, ambas familias empezaron a verlos como inseparables. Pero mirando atrás, Sakura recordó que Sai nunca habló de amor, matrimonio o niños con ella; no hasta que su familia y otras personas empezaron a bromear insistentemente sobre cuándo pensaban casarse.

Sai se fue a trabajar a Londres un año. Volvía a casa tan sólo algún que otro fin de semana, y Sakura pensó que lo estaba perdiendo. También se preguntó si alguna vez había sido suyo para perderlo, si Sai estaría tratando de borrar la idea generalizada de que estaban destinados el uno al otro desde su infancia.

Entonces, de pronto, la navidad que Sakura cumplió dieciocho años, Sai le pidió que fuera su novia. A pesar de que insistió en que no debían tener ninguna prisa para casarse, Sakura se sintió en el cielo. No había nada que no pudiera contarle a Sai, nada de lo que no pudieran hablar. Se complementaban en todos los aspectos, no como sus padres, que no se complementaban en ninguno.

Había sido tan inocente... reflexionó ahora, metiendo la foto en la bolsa de viaje. Había estado tan ciega hasta el amargo final... ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta por fin de que cualquier varón medianamente normal habría estallado al enterarse de que su futura esposa había estado a punto de meterse en la cama de otro hombre una semana antes de su boda? Aquella traición debería haberle importado a Sai. Y no debería haberla perdonado con tanta facilidad... Irónicamente, Sakura se sintió mucho más disgustada por lo sucedido que él. Quiso cancelar la boda, pero Sai le rogó que no lo hiciera, diciéndole cuánto la necesitaba. Finalmente Sakura se dejó persuadir...

La limusina se fue acercando al hotel y con cada segundo que pasaba, la tensión fue creciendo en el interior de Sakura.

Cuando entraron en el hotel, el chófer la condujo, directamente al ascensor. El hombre que estaba en aquellos momentos en recepción miró un momento a Sakura, pero no dijo nada. Ésta se ruborizó intensamente al imaginar lo que podría haber pensado. ¿Creería que iba a ofrecer un «servicio» a un cliente? ¿No era cierto que los hoteles ignoraban discretamente aquella clase de idas y venidas?

Un camarero abrió la puerta de la suite de Sasuke. Éste estaba junto a la chimenea, hablando por teléfono en fluido italiano. Al verla, apartó el teléfono un momento y dijo:

\- Estaba a punto de cenar sin ti, cara.

La mirada de Sakura cayó sobre una mesa exquisitamente preparada para dos. No había comido desde el desayuno, pero no tenía hambre. El camarero encendió los candelabros, bajó la intensidad de las luces y descorchó el vino.

Sasuke colgó el teléfono y cruzó la habitación en dos largas zancadas. Con manos seguras, deshizo el lazo del cinturón del abrigo de Sakura y lo deslizó de sus tensos hombros como si estuviera desvistiendo a una muñeca.

\- Sirva el vino y váyase - le dijo al camarero, apoyando una mano en la espalda de Sakura y conduciéndola a la mesa para que se sentara.

Sakura tomó su vaso con mano temblorosa en cuanto estuvo servido.

\- Sólo un vaso - dijo Sasuke en tono irónico -. No me gustaría que me acusaras por segunda vez de haberte emborrachado.

Sakura se ruborizo, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Me temo que el recepcionista ha pensado que venía a... a ofrecerte mis servicios.

\- No creo - dijo Sasuke con voz sedosa. Una buscona de clase nunca vestiría tan mal.

Sakura apretó los dientes.

\- No he venido aquí a ser insultada.

\- Has venido aquí a aceptar lo que yo decida ofrecerte - replicó Sasuke, deslizando una despectiva mirada por la blusa y la falda de Sakura -. Al ver que te retrasabas he supuesto que te estabas vistiendo para la ocasión...

Sakura rió amargamente.

\- ¿Qué ocasión?

\- He encargado toda tu comida favorita – así era. Sakura no se había dado cuenta. - Sasuke debía tener una increíble memoria -. Lo recuerdo todo sobre ti - añadió, como si esperara que lo aplaudieran.

\- Tenemos que hablar sobre mi padre - dijo Sakura precipitadamente.

\- No me has mirado a los ojos ni una vez desde que has entrado en la habitación.

Involuntariamente, Sakura alzó los ojos, y se topó con los de Sasuke, que brillaban de impaciencia. Era evidente que no le estaba dando las respuestas adecuadas.

\- Esto no funcionará, si no lo puedes hacer mejor – añadió él secamente.

\- No me amenaces - le advirtió Sakura tensa -. Respondo aun peor cuando me amenazan. Y ahora, ¿podemos hablar sobre mi padre?

\- Prefiero comer manteniendo una conversación más ligera.

Sakura lo mandó al infierno con la mirada. A continuación, hundió el cuchillo en el paté con repentino apetito. Tomó los dos platos siguientes hablando tan sólo cuando se vio obligada a hacerlo. Si alguno perdió el apetito fue Sasuke, que, finalmente, apartó su plato soltando una imprecación y se levantó.

\- Te comportas como una cría caprichosa.

\- No es cierto Sasuke - replicó Sakura, comenzando a comer el postre con mucha calma - Querías que viniera y he venido. Querías que comiera y lo estoy haciendo.

\- No denunciaré a tu padre - Sasuke habló en un tono totalmente carente de emoción.

\- No podrá devolverte el dinero...

\- Debe hacerlo - la mandíbula de Sasuke se tensó – Debe devolver el dinero.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sakura amargamente -. No tiene trabajo y no creo que pueda conseguir uno. Y aunque venda todo lo que tiene, aún te deberá dinero.

\- Entonces le daré otro trabajo.

Sakura lo miró, sorprendida por aquella inesperada y generosa oferta.

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Aquí no, desde luego. Necesita empezar de nuevo para esta segunda oportunidad. Déjalo en mis manos – dijo Sasuke, arrastrando la voz -. Le encontraré algo.

\- ¿Y el dinero? - insistió Sakura.

\- Lo devolverá. Si se siente tan avergonzado como dices, querrá devolverlo. No querrá seguir en deuda conmigo.

\- Pero...

\- Además - interrumpió Sasuke -, esa oferta de trabajo estará condicionada a que acepte seguir tratamiento para su adicción.

\- ¡No es ningún adicto! - exclamó Sakura, saliendo en defensa de su padre.

\- Cualquier hombre capaz de jugarse más de lo que tiene es un adicto. Necesita seguir una terapia para poder enfrentarse a la tentación en el futuro. ¿Estás satisfecha ahora? - preguntó Sasuke secamente, haciéndole sospechar a Sakura que le había concedido bastante más de lo que tenía planeado.

Sin embargo, ella esperaba más. Quería que la deuda quedara cancelada, como le había dicho al doctor Sarutobi. Fuera o no irrazonable, quería evitar toda causa de tensión para su padre.

\- Me estás consiguiendo muy barata ¿no? - preguntó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver la oscura mirada que le dirigió Sasuke.

\- ¿Quieres que firmemos un contrato por los tres meses que vas a compartir mi cama? ¿Con una cláusula especificando lo que cobrarás y otra diciendo que podrás quedarte con toda la ropa y las joyas que te compre? Por mí no hay problema - Sasuke movió una mano, dejando claro que así era -. He oído decir que esa clase de contratos suelen firmarse en Estados Unidos. Pero antes tendrás que decirme qué precio le pondrías a ese perfecto cuerpo tuyo.

\- ¡Sabes que no me refería a eso! - exclamó Sakura, furiosa.

\- ¿Ah no? - preguntó Sasuke mirándola con gesto despectivo.

\- En este momento - murmuró Sakura -, todo lo que quiero saber es qué esperas que haga durante estos tres meses.

Tras unos momentos de tenso silencio, Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

\- Quiero que simules ser mi prometida - dijo con evidente tensión.

Sakura no pudo ocultar su asombro.

\- ¿Porqué?

\- Tengo mis motivos - replicó Sasuke con una seriedad que dejó perpleja a Sakura.

\- No veo por qué no puedes explicármelo...

\- Sólo te diré esto - Sasuke la observó con gesto distante antes de continuar -. Hace años que no mantengo ningún contacto con mi padre y ahora se está muriendo. Deseo pasar una temporada con él, y, para facilitar ese deseo, necesito una prometida que me acompañe a su casa.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada, sintiendo una intensa curiosidad a pesar de sí misma. Supuso que Sasuke pretendía reconciliarse con su padre, ¿pero para qué necesitaba presentarse ante él con una falsa prometida? Sobre todo en aquellas circunstancias...

Frunció el ceño.

\- Una vez me dijiste que no tenías familia.

\- En el verdadero sentido de la palabra «familia», era cierto. - Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía catorce años. Me enviaron a un internado. Mi padre volvió a casarse y al cabo de una temporada decidió olvidar mi existencia. Él tenía su vida y yo la mía hasta que hace unos años, volvimos a encontrarnos por iniciativa suya... – los fuertes rasgos de Sasuke se ensombrecieron visiblemente -. Lo que sucedió entonces cercenó completamente todo lazo familiar - concluyó con aspereza.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Sakura, frustrada al ver que Sasuke no parecía tener intención de continuar.

\- Como todas las mujeres, eres incurablemente curiosa - dijo él, sonriendo con sarcasmo -. El conocimiento es un arma poderosa en manos de una mujer calculadora -. No cuento mis intimidades a nadie cara... nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré.

Sakura se sintió como si la hubiera pillado espiando.

\- Sólo quiero una cosa de ti - continuó él -. Una buena representación. Mi padre no es ningún estúpido. No se le engaña fácilmente.

\- No quiero engañar a nadie.

\- Por eso tendremos que ser amantes de verdad cuando vayamos. La intimidad, como la química sexual, es algo que puede sentirse - afirmó Sasuke con ronca convicción -. Lo único que simularemos será nuestro amor... y, por supuesto, mi intención de casarme contigo.

Amante... Sakura se puso rígida ante el pensamiento de lo que estaba por llegar. Pero aún sentía curiosidad sobre el motivo por el que Sasuke quería montar aquella farsa. Y entonces, el cinismo le sugirió cuál era. Su padre estaba muriendo, y probablemente era un hombre muy rico. - ¿Habría impuesto alguna condición especial en su testamento para que su hijo heredara? ¿Le habría exigido que se casara? ¿Y sería el frío dinero lo que impulsaba a Sasuke a montar aquella representación?

\- Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama.

Sakura se quedó helada al oír a Sasuke. Éste le tomó una mano, haciéndola levantarse lentamente del asiento.

\- Estás temblando... ¿por qué? Has estado casada varios años. No careces de experiencia - los rasgos de se endurecieron claramente al decir aquello.

\- ¡Eso no cambia nada!

\- Por supuesto que sí - murmuró Sasuke, deslizando un dedo por los botones de la blusa de Sakura y desabrochando el superior, accediendo así al ensombrecido valle entres sus senos -. ¿Fuiste una esposa fiel?

\- Cla... claro que lo fui – contestó Sakura, sintiendo que le costaba respirar.

\- ¿De verdad? Me cuesta creerlo - murmuró Sasuke mientras desabrochaba el siguiente botón.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella con voz más aguda de lo normal.

\- No fuiste fiel a tu marido antes de la boda… ¿por qué ibas a serlo después? Si hubieras sido mi prometida, te habría matado. Desde luego, no habría seguido adelante con el matrimonio.

Sakura sintió que los oídos le zumbaban mientras una mano acariciaba la protuberancia de sus senos. De pronto sintió la cabeza muy ligera y los senos llenos y pesados.

\- ¿Le contaste lo que sucedió entre nosotros? - preguntó Sasuke.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Así que le dijiste toda la verdad. Seguro que no - adivinó Sasuke con cruel diversión -. Dudo que le hicieras un relato detallado... o Sai nunca se habría recuperado.

\- ¡No quiero hablar de eso! - exclamó Sakura, temblorosa, apartándose de él al darse cuenta de que tenía la blusa prácticamente abierta -. Nos hemos vuelto a ver hace menos de cinco horas, Sasuke...

\- ¿Y que más da? A mí no me importa, desde luego. Hace cuatro horas y media que habría llegado a este punto si no hubieras sido tan testaruda...

\- ¡Eso es repugnante!

\- Pero cierto... ¿Aún no sabes cómo funciona la mente de los hombres?

Sakura estaba empezando a comprobarlo. Sasuke la miraba sin ocultar su ardiente deseo. Y la carga sexual que una vez mencionó su madre relucía en el ambiente como si hubiera fuegos artificiales. Rodeó la mesa, tratando de sustraerse al poder de aquella mirada.

\- Sasuke...por favor...esta noche no... quiero decir - Sakura sacó la punta de su roja lengua para humedecerse el labio inferior -... en realidad no puedes desear realmente hacer...

\- Lo deseo - Sasuke se acercó a ella, dejándola perpleja al inclinarse y seguir con su propia lengua el rastro de la de Sakura. Ésta sintió al instante un intenso calor entre sus muslos, una sensación largamente enterrada, pero nunca olvidada. Se echó atrás violentamente, haciendo que una lámpara cayera al suelo.

Sasuke ignoró el accidente y la tomo por el brazo para impedir que se agachara a recoger los trozos rotos.

\- ¡Quiero darme un baño! - exclamó ella, desesperada.

\- Y supongo que también te gustaría que bajara a fumar, aunque ni siquiera fumo, mientras te preparas para mecerte en la cama como una ruborizada recién casada - dijo Sasuke irónicamente.

\- Sí... qué buena idea - replicó Sakura con amargura -. ¡Y Puede que con un poco de suerte encuentres a una prostituta en el bar, porque es evidente que esa es la única clase de mujer que estás acostumbrado a tratar!

Un silencio electrizante cayó entre ambos. Sasuke dejó caer la mano con que la sostenía. Era evidente que las palabras de Sakura lo habían molestado.

\- ¿Es así como piensas que te estoy tratando? - dijo entre dientes.

\- ¿A ti qué te parece?

\- No era esa mi intención - murmuró Sasuke.

La mirada que le dedicó Sakura dejó muy claro que no creía lo que acababa de oír.

\- Bajaré añadió Sasuke. Espero no encontrarte borracha cuando vuelva.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Cary Grant y Doris Day... That Touch of Mink - contestó Sasuke irónicamente. -¿No has visto esa película?

\- Me temo que no - admitió Sakura secamente.

\- Creo que no hará falta que te compre el vídeo. Tú lo estás haciendo muy bien sola.

Y se fue. Sakura no supo muy bien cómo lo había logrado. Reprimiendo un bostezo entró en el dormitorio. Sacó de su bolsa de viaje lo necesario y fue al baño sin mirar una sola vez la cama.

Era evidente que Sasuke se sentía atraído por ella, pero no lograba comprender por qué. A fin de cuentas, sus experiencias con otras mujeres tenían que haber sido más satisfactorias y completas que las que tuvo con ella. Pero estaba claro que deseaba tenerla en su cama cuanto antes.

Tras ponerse un largo camisón de algodón, salió del baño y se metió en la gran cama. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando apoyó el rostro sobre la almohada. Todo aquello era una absurda farsa. Sasuke asumía que ella no carecía de experiencia en la cama tras cinco años de matrimonio... Un doloroso gemido escapó de la garganta de Sakura. Seis años atrás creía sinceramente que su apetencia sexual era prácticamente nula. Sai siempre se había limitado a darle unos castos besos. Nunca le había pedido más. Y Sakura decidió que en ese terreno encajaban tan bien como en los demás. El sexo no jugó un papel importante en sus vidas antes de su matrimonio. Y ella se sintió orgullosa de aquel hecho, convencida de que los lazos que la unían a Sai eran más sólidos que los que surgían entre las parejas en el calor de la pasión. Le asustó mucho descubrir que podía resultar tan atractiva a los ojos de un hombre como Sasuke. No supo cómo interpretarlo. Fue una experiencia totalmente nueva conocer a un hombre que no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, que utilizaba cualquier excusa para tocarla y que lograba ruborizarla sólo con mirarla.

Sí... Sasuke la deseó. Fue Sai el que nunca la deseó. En su noche de boda, se emborrachó, y siguió borracho durante toda la luna de miel en el Caribe, sin consumar el matrimonio.

Sakura pasó por un infierno interpretando la falta de interés de Sai y sus borracheras como un castigo por su vergonzoso comportamiento con Sasuke. El sentimiento de culpabilidad la mortificó noche tras noche. Pensó que estaba recibiendo exactamente lo que merecía y que le había hecho tanto daño a Sai que éste ni siquiera se sentía capaz de tocarla.

¿Con quién podía haber hablado de algo así? Sai se negó a hacerlo, enterrándose totalmente en sí mismo cada vez que Sakura lo intentaba. Su mejor amigo dejó de serlo y se transformó en un lejano desconocido. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que Sakura se diera cuenta de que Sai no la quería como un hombre quería a una mujer y que, si ella aceptaba, estaba dispuesto a vivir un matrimonio fingido y a volver a ser su mejor amigo.

Se quedó dormida preguntándose cuánto tiempo seguiría Sasuke abajo y si ya se habría arrepentido de su acuerdo con ella. A pesar de todo, durmió profundamente, pues estaba exhausta.

Y, cuando subió, Sasuke sonrió apreciativamente al verla.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

SAKURA despertó de un largo y relajado sueño. Al abrir los ojos vio a Sasuke a escasos centímetros de ella. La miraba burlonamente con sus oscuros ojos ónix.

\- Hasta ahora, ninguna mujer se había dormido esperándome. Podrías resultar muy perniciosa para mi ego.

Sakura se sentó con una sonrisa falsamente brillante y miró su reloj.

\- ¿Ya es tan tarde? - preguntó -. ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa genuinamente divertida que transformó sus poderosos rasgos. Alargó una mano y la deslizó por el cabello de Sakura antes de que ella pudiera apartar la cabeza.

\- No te preocupes por la hora - dijo con suavidad -. Ayer superaste con creces a Doris Day. Te libraste de mí con total maestría. Salí de aquí sintiéndome una mezcla de adolescente patoso y un completo miserable - deslizó la mano a la mejilla de Sakura, mirando con intensidad sus ojos jade -. Y luego te metiste en la cama y te quedaste profundamente dormida. Cuando duermes con el pelo suelto sobre la almohada no pareces tener más de dieciséis años. Y también parece que nunca te hubiera tocado un hombre... - su profunda voz se volvió más ronca al decir aquello -...como si fueras una princesa de cuento. El día que nos conocimos, eso fue lo que pensé al verte tumbada en el suelo con tu vestido de verano. Entonces abriste los ojos y vi que eran del color de los pensamientos tras la lluvia. - ¡Dios santo! Nunca había deseado a una mujer como te deseé a ti en esos momentos.

La grave y espesa voz de Sasuke tenía una hipnótica cualidad que hizo que Sakura se estremeciera. Sentía la calidez de su mano en su mejilla y bajó la vista para ocultar su turbación.

\- Hasta entonces tampoco había tenido que luchar nunca por una mujer... pero me gustan los retos, y tú te convertiste en un auténtico reto con tus frías sonrisas, y tus heladas miradas continuó Sasuke. Yo sabía que esa no era la verdadera Sakura. Sólo era una representación...

\- ¡No¡ - protestó Sakura -. Viste algo que no era real, una mujer que creaste con tu mente, que sólo existía en tu imaginación.

\- Existió aquí, en mi cama. Nació a la vida entre mis brazos. Apasionada, valiente e irresistible. Y quiero volver a recuperarla.

Sakura trató de apartar la cabeza, pero Sasuke se lo impidió.

\- Eres muy testaruda - dijo, sujetándola por el pelo.

\- ¡Y tú eres un egoísta que sólo sabe pensar en sí mismo! No pienso darte lo que quieres. Representaré el papel de tu prometida, pero la representación termina en la puerta del dormitorio - replicó Sakura furiosa.

\- Ni lo sueñes - dijo, Sasuke sucintamente.

\- ¿Quieres tu ración de carne? - preguntó ella vehementemente -. ¡De acuerdo, tómala! - liberándose de la mano de Sasuke en su pelo, volvió a tumbarse en la cama y añadió: - ¿Y bien? ¿A qué estás esperando?

Se puso tensa al ver que la oscura cabeza de Sasuke descendía hacia ella, con los ojos brillantes de desafío. Si su idea de la diversión era hacer el amor con un cuerpo inanimado, que lo hiciera.

Sasuke tomó su boca en una explosión de silencioso calor, bloqueando con su cabeza la luz, apoyando con firmeza las manos sobre los hombros de Sakura. El calor recorrió el cuerpo de ésta como una descarga eléctrica. Aferró a Sasuke por los brazos frenéticamente, tratando de apartarlo, pero él no la soltó.

Una rica y creciente oscuridad empezó a formarse tras los párpados cerrados de Sakura. Al darse cuenta de lo que era, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para alejar las sensaciones que Sasuke estaba despertando en ella.

Pero su traicionero cuerpo fue en busca de aquellas sensaciones. Sus pezones se endurecieron, sus muslos temblaron y todo su cuerpo se estremeció de anticipación. La excitación fue creciendo en espiral mientras Sasuke penetraba con su lengua en el húmedo interior de su boca. Sakura entrelazó los dedos en su pelo y le devolvió el beso, apasionada y salvajemente, retorciéndose debajo de él.

Unas ásperas manos deslizaron el camisón hacia bajo por sur brazos, aprisionándola, y Sakura no pudo soportarlo, luchando por liberar sus manos de las mangas. Pero en cuanto lo logró, Sasuke la sujetó por las muñecas, sujetándolas contra la cama por encima de su cabeza.

La punta de su lengua se deslizó sobre uno de los erectos pezones y un torturado gemido de placer escapó involuntariamente de la garganta de Sakura. Los labios de Sasuke rodearon lentamente el pezón y ella echó atrás la cabeza, apretando los dientes.

\- ¡No! - gimió.

\- Sí - dijo Sasuke con voz densa, explorando la orgullosa protuberancia de oscura carne con su boca, lengua y dientes hasta que Sakura perdió todo el control y sólo deseó que continuara.

Entonces, él le soltó las manos y le quitó el camisón de un solo movimiento. Unos dedos largos y firmes acariciaron sus tiernos senos, jugando con la sensibilidad que Sasuke había despertado en ellos, y un largo y creciente gemido de frustración escapó de la garganta de Sakura.

\- Por favor... - jadeó, ajena a todo lo que no fueran las inmediatas exigencias de su palpitante cuerpo.

\- ¿Me estás rogando? - susurró Sasuke en tono aterciopelado junto a su oído.

\- Sasuke... - dijo Sakura, temblando bajo sus manos.

\- Dime - la carnosa boca de Sasuke encontró un punto increíblemente sensible bajo la pequeña oreja de Sakura, provocándole un ardiente deseo que se manifestó casi con violencia entre sus muslos.

\- ¡No pares! - Sakura apenas reconoció aquella voz como suya.

Y, de pronto, Sasuke la soltó. Apoyándose contra el respaldo de la cama, la observó con ojos calculadores. Totalmente desorientada Sakura le devolvió la mirada sin comprender nada, excepto la dolorosa excitación de su cuerpo.

\- No te atrevas a volver a decirme que no me deseas - murmuró Sasuke con suavidad, contemplándola con frío desapego -. Puedo hacer que me desees. Eres una mujer muy sensual. Fuiste creada para la pasión...

Sakura comprendió demasiado tarde, y, con gesto mortificado, cubrió con la sábana su desnudez.

\- No... - dijo, aturdida por la crueldad de Sasuke.

\- Sí. Hace seis años podía hacerte arder sólo con mirarte...

\- ¡Eso es mentira!

\- Te ruborizabas, tus ojos parecían echar fuego y te retorcías en el asiento como una gata. Me deseabas... pero no querías admitirlo - dijo Sasuke con fiereza.

Perpleja, Sakura enterró el rostro en la almohada. - Al principio, pensé que todo era cierto. Parecías tan inocente, tan inmaculada. Supe que eras virgen...

\- ¡Basta ya!

\- Pero entonces llegó esa tarde en esta misma cama... Si no hubiera sido por el ruido que oímos en la habitación contigua, te habría poseído sin que hubieras opuesto la más mínima resistencia. ¡Después de eso, eras mía!

\- ¡No es cierto! - exclamó Sakura atormentada por el recuerdo.

\- Ninguna mujer, con o sin experiencia, responde así a un hombre y se casa a la siguiente semana con otro, insistiendo en que lo ama locamente. Al menos, ninguna mujer decente...

\- ¡Cállate ya, Sasuke! - gritó Sakura, dejando escapar a la vez un gemido.

Inicialmente quiso hablar con Sai para decirle que no podían casarse. Esperaba que, confesándolo todo, Sai se ofendiera y comprendiera que no podían seguir adelante. En lugar de ello le preguntó si amaba a Sasuke. Y, con total convicción, ella le dijo que no. Las emociones que Sasuke despertaba en ella nada tenían que ver con el amor. Lo único que veía era lujuria y egoísmo y eso la asustaba, pues había crecido viendo a su madre demostrando aquellas habilidades y lo último que quería era parecerse a ella. Lo que Sasuke le hizo sentir la dejó petrificada. Y la oferta de amor incondicional de Sai pareció un santuario seguro. En aquellos momentos, se sintió desesperada y humildemente agradecida a su lealtad, sus ruegos y afirmaciones de que la necesitaba...

Unos firmes dedos se cerraron repentinamente en torno a su muñeca, haciéndola alzar la cabeza. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sasuke quitó la alianza y la arrojó al suelo.

\- No necesitas eso estando en mi cama. Además, Sai nunca significó demasiado para ti ¿verdad, cara?

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cruel?

\- ¡Porque no puedo olvidarte con tu virginal vestido blanco caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia para casarte con otro hombre! - replicó Sasuke con rabia.

\- ¿Y por qué te molestó eso? ¡Nunca tuviste intención de casarte conmigo!

\- Y eso te dolió, ¿verdad? - preguntó Sasuke mordazmente.

\- ¡Te odiaba! ¿Cómo iba a molestarme? - ¡Y, desde luego, no tenía intención de convertirme en tu muñequita de compañía!

Sasuke le dijo que la «cuidaría». Que podría tener todo lo que deseara. Pero que, desafortunadamente, no le interesaba el matrimonio ni los compromisos serios, porque nunca duraban para siempre. Pero le prometió que lo pasaría muy bien mientras durara. Nunca la amó, ni se preocupó por ella... ni siquiera la respetó. Ella sólo era una estúpida chica de una pequeña ciudad que había estado a punto de caer en sus garras.

Sasuke se levantó dando la conversación por terminada al dirigirse al baño. Sakura oyó como corría el agua de la ducha, sintiendo como poco a poco remitía el deseo de su insatisfecho cuerpo. Ahora sabía con certeza que seguía siendo tan vulnerable como había temido. Y, tuvo que reconocer con amargura que Sasuke había demostrado su punto de vista. Lo deseaba, probablemente tanto como un adicto necesitaba la droga, sabiendo que era peligrosa y destructiva, pero sintiéndose capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por obtenerla. Y, si era posible, lo odiaba aún más por haberla obligado a asumir aquella verdad. Los tres meses siguientes iban a ser un infierno. Un ejercicio de constante humillación.

Media hora después, tras llamar al doctor Sarutobi y averiguar que su padre había pasado una buena noche, Sakura se reunió con Sasuke para desayunar. Mientras caminaba hacia él por la habitación, vestida con unos pantalones holgados y una larga blusa verde, fue furiosamente consciente de la crítica mirada que le dirigió.

\- Hoy vamos a Londres a comprarte un nuevo vestuario y un anillo - dijo Sasuke en tono tajante. -El jueves volaremos al Caribe.

\- ¿Al Caribe? - repitió Sakura, perdiendo parte de la frialdad que trataba de mostrar. -¿Vive allí tu padre?

Sasuke ignoró su pregunta.

\- Eso te da tres días para que resuelvas los asuntos que tengas pendientes aquí.

\- ¿Y mi trabajo? - dijo Sakura de repente.

\- ¿Trabajas? - preguntó Sasuke, alzando una ceja.

\- Soy secretaria. Ahora estoy de vacaciones porque mi jefe también lo está. Pero no creo que esté dispuesto a concederme tres meses...

\- Dile que has encontrado un empleo más interesante.

\- No te importa nada que pierda mi trabajo, ¿verdad? - dijo Sakura, dolida.

Sasuke la miró con gesto impasible.

\- Cuando esto termine, podrás elegir un nuevo puesto en cualquiera de mis empresas.

La completa falta de emoción con que dijo aquello dejó helada a Sakura.

\- No, gracias - replicó secamente. Nunca estaré tan desesperada.

El teléfono sonó y Sasuke se levantó rápidamente.

A pesar de sí misma, Sakura lo siguió con la vista. Llevaba un traje gris de corte italiano que le quedaba como un guante, haciendo resaltar sus anchos y musculosos hombros.

« ¿Pero que estoy haciendo?», se preguntó Sakura, cerrando brevemente los ojos y despreciándose a sí misma. « ¿Qué estoy haciendo?» Era como si Sasuke hubiera conjurado el lado oscuro de su carácter y éste estuviera tomando el control de su personalidad. Su mente se llenó de inquietantes recuerdos de lo sucedido hacía menos de una hora, haciendo que la piel le ardiera. Se sirvió café con mano temblorosa, mortificada por su falta de disciplina mental. Ya era hora de que empezara a controlarse, ¿pero cómo iba a lograrlo en aquellas circunstancias?

Un camarero cargado de paquetes acompañó a Sakura hasta el dormitorio. Tras dejarlos sobre la cama, se ofreció a ayudarla a abrirlos. Sakura se lo agradeció pero le dijo que podía irse. En cuanto salió, cerró con llave la puerta del dormitorio.

Ir de compras con Sasuke Uchiha había resultado una actividad auténticamente embarazosa. Había hecho que la trajeran y la llevaran de un lado a otro, haciéndole probarse los vestidos que le gustaban a él y obligándola a desfilar con ellos como si fuera una concubina.

El anillo de compromiso tenía un diamante de tal tamaño que le pesaba en la mano. También le compró unos pendientes a juego y un delicado reloj de oro que debió costarle una fortuna.

\- ¿Qué te parecería una cadena para el tobillo? - preguntó Sakura, pretendiendo mostrarse sarcástica.

Pero, al parecer, a Sasuke la idea le pareció estimulante. Sus ojos brillaron mientras la miraba y su expresiva boca se curvó sensualmente.

\- Creo que eso lo compraré por mi cuenta - murmuró con voz aterciopelada.

Era peligroso mostrarse sarcástica con Sasuke.

Esta noche cenaremos fuera - dijo cuándo la limusina, los dejó en su apartamento de Londres.

Una hora y media después, Sakura se miró con desprecio en el espejo. El ceñido vestido azul zafiro que llevaba puesto delataba cada una de sus respiraciones, por no hablar de sus curvas. Era un vestido hecho para hacerse notar y Sakura nunca había sentido aquella necesidad.

«Pero estás interpretando un papel», se recordó. Y, tal vez, si lograba demostrarle a Sasuke que podía interpretarlo bien, éste se sentiría menos impulsado a llevársela a la cama.

Pero se desanimó de inmediato al recordar lo insistente que fue su persecución seis años atrás.

Al día siguiente del accidente se empeñó en llevarla personalmente de la clínica a casa. Ya había avisado a sus padres sin que ella lo supiera. Su padre recibió a Sasuke como si éste la hubiera salvado de las garras de la muerte, y la habitual expresión de aburrimiento de su madre se evaporó en cuanto lo vio.

Sasuke se quedó a comer. Kizashi y él hablaron de negocios, y cuando Mebuki hizo una rápida referencia a la boda de su hija, Sasuke sonrió.

\- Sakura es muy joven para casarse - dijo.

\- Demasiado... - asintió Mebuki, sin molestarse en ocultar la poca estima en que tenía a Sai Ueda.

Más tarde, Mebuki fue a la habitación de su hija.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo burlonamente -. Así que te has buscado un millonario.

\- ¡No me he buscado nada! – replicó Sakura con desagrado.

\- A veces pienso que me entregaron el bebé equivocado en el hospital - dijo Mebuki Haruno, haciendo una mueca. – ¿Pero qué te pasa?

\- Lo único que me pasa es que no me gusta.

\- Qué lástima. Lo he invitado a unirse al resto de nuestros invitados el próximo fin de semana.

\- ¡Mamá!

\- Sasuke está forrado, cariño. Puede que decida invertir en la empresa si jugamos bien nuestras cartas. Así que sé amable con él, al menos por tu padre. Para mí es evidente que lo único que le interesa realmente a Sasuke Uchiha eres tú.

Llegaron flores para Sakura a diario durante la siguiente semana, y cada ramo iba acompañado de una tarjeta en la que simplemente aparecía la inicial S. Después, Sasuke llamó para invitarla a cenar. Sakura se negó y Sasuke rió. La siguiente tarde, Sakura se encontró sonriéndole glacialmente desde un lado de la mesa, con sus padres sentados a cada lado de ésta mientras Sasuke les devolvía su hospitalidad en el Deangate.

Sasuke había entrado en sus vidas con espectacular eficiencia y velocidad, ofreciendo a Kizashi contactos y consejos para su empresa y halagándolo con su interés. Mebuki riñó seriamente a Sakura cuando ésta intentó convencer a su padre de que Sasuke Uchiha era un contacto que no le convenía.

\- ¡Si la empresa va a la quiebra, será por tu culpa! - exclamó, furiosa -. Sasuke podría ayudarnos... ¡Pero no lo hará si lo ofendes!

Sakura se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al saber que la empresa familiar pasaba por serias dificultades.

Y la idea de que Sasuke Uchiha tuviera el poder de hacer y deshacer en Haruno la horrorizó.

\- Sabe cuatro veces más de lo que yo sabía a su edad - dijo Kizashi cuando Sakura trató de advertirlo sobre Sasuke. -Y ya me ha puesto en contacto con un par de personas muy útiles.

Sasuke se volvió un visitante asiduo en la casa de Sakura. ¿Fue ella alguna vez lo suficientemente inocente como para creer que su único interés era invertir en Haruno? Sí, lo fue.

\- Yo puedo ayudar a tu padre... - dijo Sasuke con voz sedosa una noche que se presentó cuando Sakura estaba sola en casa. Quítate ese anillo de compromiso y podrás comprobar lo generoso que soy.

\- No estoy en venta, Sasuke y mi compromiso con Sai no es algo con lo que piense negociar - explicó ella, tratando de contener su rabia.

Sasuke le pasó una mano por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó mirándola enfurecido. -Ya sabes cuánto te deseo...

\- ¡Porque no puedes tenerme! – replicó Sakura, luchando por liberarse de la inquietante proximidad del esbelto y fuerte cuerpo de Sasuke. -Ese es el único motivo por el que dices que me deseas, ¿verdad? ¡Tú ego no puede soportar que no me muestre interesada!

\- Pero sí estás interesada - dijo Sasuke, casi divertido. -¿De verdad crees que no sé cuándo me desea una mujer, cara?

\- ¡Quiero a Sai!

\- Sai te trata como si fueras su hermanita...

\- Eso no es cierto...

\- Entonces dime cuando te besó así por última vez... - y antes de que Sakura pudiera impedirlo, Sasuke presionó sus labios contra los de ella, haciéndola sentirse como si la hubiera golpeado un rayo.

Sakura volvió al presente, y se encontró con los dedos tocándose temblorosamente los labios. Ahora veía con más claridad que entonces. Al igual que, irónicamente, Sasuke vio con más claridad entonces. Él intuyó la falta de atracción sexual entre Sai y ella. Pero Sasuke malinterpretó cínicamente aquel comportamiento. Creyó que ella estaba utilizando a Sai, como un arma contra él, utilizando su cercana boda para presionarlo y obligarlo a ofrecerle más. A cambio, Sasuke utilizó la empresa Haruno para equilibrar la ecuación.

Sakura descolgó el teléfono y llamó al doctor Sarutobi para preguntar por su padre. Sintió un gran alivio al saber que éste insistía en que no había tenido intención de hacerse daño y que, a pesar de todo, se sentía muy aliviado al saber que no iban a presentarse cargos contra él.

Sakura se reunió con Sasuke en el recibidor. Suponiendo que éste querría que llevara el pelo suelto, a tono con los llamativos vestidos que le había comprado, Sakura había renunciado a su habitual moño. Él la miro de arriba abajo unos interminables momentos. Finalmente, asintió complacido y salieron del apartamento.

Sasuke la llevó a un restaurante de moda. Cuando entraron, varias cabezas se volvieron discretamente hacia ellos y se oyó un ligero murmullo. Mientras estudiaba el menú, Sakura se sorprendió vagamente al comprobar que tenía hambre.

\- ¿No crees que ya es hora de que me cuentes algo sobre tu padre? - preguntó.

\- ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? - el seco tono de voz de Sasuke no fue nada alentador.

\- No podré hacer una buena interpretación sin tener la información necesaria. Dijiste que estaba muriendo...

\- Tiene un problema de corazón. En la actualidad se halla en una silla de ruedas.

\- ¿Los médicos no pueden hacer nada por él?

\- La última operación falló, y no está lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar otra - dijo Sasuke fríamente

Sakura tragó saliva.

\- ¿Sigue viva su esposa?

Inesperadamente, Sasuke rió, pero el sonido de su risa fue curiosamente sarcástico.

\- Muy viva. Kazue es bastante más joven que mi padre - su atractiva boca se endureció, añadiendo una inquietante seriedad a sus oscuros rasgos -. Es su cuarta esposa.

\- ¿Su cuarta esposa? - repitió Sakura débilmente, sin poder evitarlo. -¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas?

\- Una hermanastra, mucho mayor que yo, nacida de su primer matrimonio. También tenía un hermanastro, pero murió ahogado en un accidente hace varios años - dijo Sasuke, sin aparente emoción.

\- Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas. Era mucho mayor que yo y apenas lo conocí.

Sakura permaneció en silencio. Sasuke estaba describiendo un árbol familiar imposiblemente fragmentado y totalmente ajeno a ella.

\- Mi hermana Mayoko, vive con mi padre. Nunca se ha casado. Viven en una pequeña isleta en Turks, Caicos Islands.

\- ¿Naciste allí?

\- Nací en Grecia. Tras la muerte de mi madre, me enviaron a estudiar en Italia.

\- ¿Por qué tan lejos?

\- Mi madrastra no me gustaba más de lo que yo le gustaba a ella – dijo Sasuke secamente.

Una alta y esbelta morena de ojos oscuros se acercó a su mesa en aquel momento. Ignorando a Sakura, se dirigió a Sasuke en italiano. Al parecer, la respuesta de éste no fue del agrado de la mujer. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron y abrió los ojos desmedidamente. Lanzó a Sakura una mirada cargada de desprecio, pero también eran evidentes en ella el dolor y los celos. Tras encogerse de hombros, volvió a su mesa.

\- ¿Y quién era ésa? - preguntó Sakura sin poder evitarlo.

\- Nadie que deba preocuparte - dijo Sasuke despectivamente.

Sakura pudo sentir los ojos de la morena clavados en su perfil. Incómoda con la sensación, se concentró en su comida.

Sintió claustrofobia en la limusina.

\- ¿Quién era esa mujer? - se oyó preguntar de nuevo cuando regresaron al apartamento. Por algún motivo que no lograba explicarse no conseguía pensar en otra cosa.

\- ¿Celosa cara? - preguntó Sasuke, dedicándole una burlona sonrisa.

Ella lo miro con gesto incrédulo.

\- ¿Celosa yo? ¿Estás loco? Antes de que pudiera apartarse, Sasuke la rodeó por los hombros con sus brazos y la miró al rostro con sus ojos de color negro.

\- Eres tú la que está loca - murmuró roncamente -. Nunca he deseado a una mujer como te deseo a ti.

Sakura se quedó momentáneamente sin respiración. - ¿Lucharías por mí como yo lo haría por ti? - preguntó Sasuke en el mismo tono de intimidad -. Debí secuestrarte hace seis años...

\- ¡Bas... basta, Sasuke! - dijo Sakura, percibiendo la amenaza latente en su actitud.

Sorprendiéndola, Sasuke deslizó las manos hasta su cintura y la alzó en brazos. En el mismo instante, cubrió los labios de Sakura con los suyos casi como si fuera a devorarla. Ella sintió la incontenible respuesta de su cuerpo y luchó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Sasuke entró con ella en el dormitorio y, la dejó en la cama, sobre la que caía la luz de la luna.

\- No quiero esto, Sasuke - protestó Sakura tensamente -. No es suficiente para mí.

Él se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y fue asentarse junto a ella.

\- ¿Qué sería suficiente? - preguntó con aspereza, y antes de que Sakura pudiera apartarse, la sujetó por las manos, aprisionándola.

\- ¿Qué tenía él que yo no tengo? ¿Qué podía darte que yo no te doy?

Aturdida por la evidente rabia que había provocado, Sakura lo miró a los ojos.

\- No me refería a eso. No podrías comprender...

\- ¡Entonces trata de hacerme comprender! - replicó Sasuke. - ¿Era mejor amante que yo?

Desgarrada por un dolor que nunca había compartido con otro ser humano, Sakura giró la cabeza a un lado, tratando de evitar la incisiva y brillante mirada de Sasuke.

\- Sasuke…

\- Quiero saber - insistió él, tomándola por la barbilla y haciéndola volver el rostro. ¡Así que cuéntame de una vez qué tenía Sai de especial!

\- No quiero hablar de él - dijo Sakura con lágrimas en os ojos.

\- Pero yo quiero que hables. Te ofrecí todo lo que tenía y me rechazaste - replicó Sasuke con rabia -. Y sin embargo me deseabas...

\- ¡No!

\- Sí - murmuró Sasuke con una voz que casi fue un gruñido.

\- ¡Desear no es suficiente! - gritó repentinamente Sakura.

\- Pero sin el deseo no hay nada - indicó Sasuke con devastadora simplicidad.

Y la realidad de aquella afirmación, fue como un cuchillo clavado en las entrañas de Sakura.

\- No llores... - Sasuke deslizó una mano por la húmeda mejilla de Sakura y ella giró involuntariamente la cabeza hacia su cálido consuelo.

La conciencia de que no podía contener sus impulsos físicos estando tan cerca de él sólo sirvió para acrecentar su tormento. Era digna hija de su madre, le dijo una vocecita en su interior, haciéndola sentir una intensa vergüenza. Sasuke le había pasado una mano bajo la espalda para alzarla y los dedos le rozaron involuntariamente su ancho pecho. De inmediato percibió el calor de su carne bajo su camisa de seda.

Sasuke tembló, y por algún motivo, Sakura deseó volver a provocarle el mismo murmuró algo contra su pelo y ella dejó la mano donde estaba, escuchando cómo se aceleraba su respiración y el clamoroso latido de su corazón contra la palma de su mano.

El ambiente era explosivo. Sakura extendió y contrajo los dedos sobre el pecho de Sasuke y de pronto, éste gimió, provocándole una repentina descarga de excitación.

\- ¡Maldición! - murmuró Sasuke espesamente, volviendo a apoyarla sobre la cama. -¡Contigo tengo menos control que un adolescente!

Sasuke estaba temblando en el círculo de sus brazos. ¿Cuándo lo había rodeado con ellos? No parecía importante. Lentamente, locamente, Sakura experimentó una extraordinaria sensación de poder. Un momento después, aquella sensación desapareció ante el ardiente asalto de la hambrienta boca de Sasuke. El cuerpo de Sakura empezó a palpitar de vida, y todo pensamiento racional la abandonó durante un tiempo incontable.

El aroma de Sasuke era tan dolorosamente familiar que era un afrodisíaco. Su camisa estaba entreabierta y Sakura encontró la suave y morena piel de su hombro con su lengua. Sasuke se estremeció contra ella, pecho contra senos, muslo contra muslo, en una incontrolable explosión de excitación. De pronto, se alzó sobre ella y le arrancó violentamente el vestido. Sakura oyó cómo se desgarraba. No le importó nada.

Con un ronco gemido de placer, Sasuke se inclinó sobre sus senos desnudos, acariciándolos, tocándola por todo el cuerpo. Sakura cerró los ojos, arqueó su esbelta garganta y se perdió en un mundo de sensaciones más poderosas y primitivas que nada que hubiera experimentado nunca.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda, deseando tocarlo en todas partes a la vez, ardiendo por explorar su cuerpo con tanta intimidad como él estaba explorando el suyo.

Clavó sus uñas contra su camisa y Sasuke gimió contra su boca, mordiéndola eróticamente en los labios como castigo. Con manos impacientes, Sakura tiró de la camisa de Sasuke para acariciar la carne que tanto anhelaba. Cuando él encontró con su mano el húmedo y anhelante ardor que palpitaba entre sus piernas, Sakura dejó escapar un salvaje grito. La primitiva necesidad que la tenía controlada le hacía sentirse más cercana a la agonía que el éxtasis.

\- Eres mía... - murmuró Sasuke -. De ahora en adelante eres mía.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se topó con la oscura mirada de Sasuke, impenetrable a la luz de la luna. Notó que la boca se le secaba a la vez que recuperaba la cordura y sus músculos se tensaban en repentino rechazo. Entonces, Sasuke inició una lenta caricia entre sus piernas, volviendo a provocarle un loco deseo.

De pronto, se oyó un molesto sonido al fondo. Sakura trató de ignorarlo, pero, al cabo de un momento, Sasuke empezó a ponerse tenso. Alzó la cabeza bruscamente y maldijo entre dientes. Un segundo después, se levantó y fue a contestar al teléfono.

Sakura tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba hablando rápidamente en italiano. De pronto, apartó a un lado el teléfono, pálido, y salió de la habitación.

Sakura aún estaba aturdida por la pasión, pero al ver que Sasuke salía, se irguió en la cama. ¿Habría recibido malas noticias sobre su padre? Confundida, asumió su completa desnudez y salió de la cama para ponerse una bata. Quería estar con Sasuke, ofrecerle consuelo. En el instante en que reconoció aquella necesidad en su interior, cayó sentada en el borde de la cama y se cubrió el rostro con manos temblorosas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Qué sucedía dentro de su cabeza? Durante seis años, se había dicho que odiaba a aquel hombre; sin embargo, hacía un segundo había sentido el impulso de acudir a su lado para ofrecerle su incondicional apoyo. Temerosa, trató de racionalizar sus sentimientos.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, se dijo débilmente. Aquella situación la había sometido a mucha tensión. Además, estaba avergonzada ante la evidencia de que no podía resistir la abierta sexualidad de Sasuke. No era extraño que sintiera una gran confusión de emociones. Estaba descubriendo cosas que la mayoría de las mujeres ya sabían cuando salían de la adolescencia. El deseo no era el amor, pero, tal vez, su puritano interior quería que se comportara como si lo fuera. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí sentada cuando alzó la mirada y vio a Sasuke en el umbral de la puerta. Estaba quieto y silencioso como una estatua.

Sakura tragó con esfuerzo, asustada por su actitud. - ¿Qué sucede?

Sasuke soltó el aliento en un audible siseo.

\- ¿Por qué no me has dicho que tu padre estaba en una casa de reposo? - preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado? - preguntó Sakura, irguiéndose, desconcertada.

\- Mi abogado, Hyuga, ha tratado de ponerse en contacto con él esta tarde. Ha llamado para avisarme y acabo de hablar con el doctor Sarutobi por teléfono.

Sakura se puso intensamente pálida.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? - rugió Sasuke en tono acusador -. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que se encontraba en un estado psíquicamente inestable?

Sakura se sintió aturdida por la furia de Sasuke. - No pensé...

\- ¿Qué pensaste? ¿Qué me daría lo mismo? - el enfado de Sasuke era tan intenso que apenas pudo vocalizar su pregunta -. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí? ¿Crees de verdad que me resultaría indiferente haber conducido a un hombre al suicidio?

Sakura tembló. Expresado de aquella manera, sonaba espantoso.

\- Sólo pensé que no lo consideradas... relevante. - Relevante - repitió Sasuke con visible dificultad. - Mi padre insiste en que no trató de hacerse daño - protestó Sakura débilmente. Sasuke la estaba mirando como si nunca la hubiera visto hasta entonces. Y era evidente que no le gustaba lo que veía.

\- Anoche no trataste de decirme en ningún momento que tu padre se hallaba en esa situación... ¡no mencionaste en ningún momento que existiera ese peligro! - exclamó Sasuke, incrédulo.

\- No creí que te importara.

Sasuke se puso pálido y apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que creíste que no me importaría? ¡Y pensar que estaba a punto de hacerte el amor! ¿Qué he hecho para que me tengas en tan bajo concepto?

Sakura agachó la cabeza, repentinamente confundida y avergonzada. Era evidente que Sasuke estaba totalmente horrorizado por lo que había averiguado.

\- Yo... yo...

\- Si hubiera sabido cuál era el estado de tu padre, habría hecho todo lo posible para aliviar su tensión. Todo - recalcó mirando a Sakura con fría intensidad -. ¿De verdad creías que mi deseo por ti era más importante para mí que la vida de un hombre? ¿O incluso el más mínimo riesgo de que se quitara la vida?

\- No... - dijo Sakura, temblorosa.

Sasuke la miró con despreció.

\- ¿O sólo estabas buscando una buena excusa para volver a mí sin sacrificar tu precioso orgullo?

Sakura no respondió. ¿Cuándo había transformado en su mente a Sasuke en la viva imagen de la corrupción? ¿Cuándo y con qué argumentos lo había desposeído de toda emoción humana decente? ¿Por qué se había engañado a sí misma de esa forma? Porque ahora se daba cuenta de que se había engañado. ¿Le había sido más fácil culpar a Sasuke por todo antes que aceptar su propia culpabilidad? Y peor aún, ¿lo había hecho simplemente para evitar enfrentarse a lo que Sasuke la hacía sentir?

\- Tú mismo dijiste que no había sentimientos en los negocios - trató de defenderse, desesperada -. Dijiste que no tenías interés en mi padre excepto como medio para alcanzar un fin, y que ese tema te aburría.

La agresividad de Sasuke disminuyó palpablemente cuando Sakura le recordó aquellas duras palabras.

\- No sabía nada de la depresión de tu padre. No había oído hablar del divorcio de tus padres ni de la muerte de tu madre - murmuró.

Sakura no podía pensar con calma. Se sentía enferma. Comprendió con claridad que la noche pasada debería haberle contado de inmediato a Sasuke lo que le sucedía a su padre. Sin embargo, ni siquiera pensó en decírselo. Estaba tan centrada en verlo como un sádico que permaneció en silencio.

\- Debería habértelo dicho - se oyó susurrar.

Sasuke no la estaba escuchando.

\- Mañana me reuniré con tu padre y procuraré tranquilizarlo. No quiero llevar esa carga en mi conciencia - dijo, mirando a Sakura con gesto condenatorio -. También le diré que te he ofrecido trabajar como mi secretaria.

\- Eso era lo que yo...

\- Créeme - dijo Sasuke, interrumpiéndola -, si ayer hubiera sabido lo que se ahora, ¡ni siquiera se me habría ocurrido tocarte! Sólo pensar en ti tumbada en mi cama, apiadándote de ti misma y pensando que te estabas sacrificando por la vida de tu padre... - apretó los dientes y movió las manos en un gesto de rechazo - ¡Me asquea la idea, pero también hace que me den ganas de abofetearte!

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! - exclamó Sakura.

Sasuke alargó una mano y la atrajo hacia sí sin previa advertencia. Sus ojos parecían despedir fuego mientras la miraba.

\- No eres ninguna mártir, cara... ¡eres una cobarde! - dijo con desprecio -. ¡Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti, pero no tienes el valor de admitirlo!

\- ¡Suéltame! - exigió Sakura.

Sasuke la soltó tan bruscamente que Sakura cayó en la cama. Girando sobre sus talones, Sasuke salió de la habitación. Sakura se levantó y cerró de un portazo tras él, apoyándose luego contra la puerta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a la vez que un confuso torbellino de dolor y otras emociones recorrían su cuerpo. No lograba comprender por qué le dolía tanto que Sasuke la mirara con aquel desprecio.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

UNA GRAN oportunidad para mí - Kizashi Haruno con satisfacción -. Un reto era exactamente lo que necesitaba ahora, y siempre me ha gustado Escocia.

Sakura sonrió a su padre. Sasuke le había ofrecido la dirección de una empresa en Glasgow. Y su padre, un hombre aparentemente derrotado unos días atrás, había sentido tan animado por la fe de Sasuke en su habilidad que había cambiado por completo de estado de ánimo. Se le vio mucho más animado que antes.

\- Sasuke no podría haber sido más comprensivo - murmuró Kizashi, no por primera vez -. Pero yo no podría permitirme perdonar la deuda con la empresa.

Sakura lo miró sin ocultar su sorpresa. - ¿Sasuke te sugirió eso?

\- Sí, pero no quise aceptar. Aún tengo algunas valiosas antigüedades en esta casa y pienso vendelas. Quiero empezar de cero. Hace años que debí hacerlo. Nunca debí quedarme en esta casa con todos los recuerdos de tu madre - dijo Kizashi, haciendo una mueca de pesar -. Pero espero verme libre de la deuda con Sasuke en dos años, ¡y puede que incluso un poco antes si me aprieto el cinturón!

Sakura seguía aturdida, tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Sasuke hubiera tratado de perdonar la deuda de su padre.

\- También cuando por fin logré convencer a Sasuke de que no traté de quitarme la vida, a pesar de haber tocado fondo en mi depresión - también Kizashi -, insistió en mostrarse extraordinariamente generoso conmigo. Y solo se me ocurre una explicación para su actitud.

Kizashi permaneció unos momentos en silencio antes de continuar y Sakura se puso tensa.

\- Tiene que estar enamorado de ti - concluyó su padre.

Sakura lo forzadamente.

\- Me ha ofrecido un trabajo, papá. ¡Eso es todo!

Kizashi movió la cabeza con gesto de duda.

\- No creo que esté pensando en llevarte al Caribe a visitar a su familia solo por tus habilidades como secretaria.

Sakura no supo qué decir, pero su padre no parecía esperar una respuesta. Era un hombre lo suficientemente astuto como para captar que había algo raro en todo aquello. ¿Sasuke enamorado de ella? Ni siquiera lograba encontrar divertida esa idea.

No tuve noticias de él desde la última noche, tuve tres días. Sasuke ya se había ido a la mañana siguiente cuando ella había tenido. Su chófer tenía órdenes de llevarla a casa. Hyuga, el abogado de Sasuke, la había llamado el día anterior para decirle cuándo pasarían a recogerla para llevarla al aeropuerto al día siguiente. También le dije que Sasuke se reuniría con ellos solo para la última parte del viaje, en Miami.

Ahora, mientras su padre se iba, animado ante la perspectiva de los desafíos que lo aguardaban, Sakura se quedó a solas con su confusión. Asombrosamente, Sasuke se había tomado muchas molestias para tratar de ayudar a su padre sin su orgullo. Se había demostrado mucho más generoso de lo que ella había esperado. Era evidente que había subestimado a Sasuke. Pero él tampoco se molestó en mostrarle los rasgos de carácter muy honorables seis años atrás. Con ella, fue despiadado, arrogante y opresivo. Sintándose amenazada, Sakura se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la ilusión de su amor por Sai.

Había amado a Sai media vida y había tenido demasiado inhibida por el promiscuo ejemplo de su madre como para cuestionar la falta de interés sexual de Sai por ella antes de su matrimonio. Se consideró agradecida por su contención, pues la interpretó como respeto. Por primera vez, reconocí abiertamente que Sai había traicionado cruelmente su confianza.

Debería haberle dicho la verdad. No tenía derecho a utilizar simplemente para calcular las sospechas de su familia, condenando su relación al desastre y la infelicidad. ¿Por qué había culpado a Sasuke de la miseria de su matrimonio? Lo cierto era que su matrimonio había sido un desastre, aunque ella nunca había conocido a Sasuke ... pero al conocerlo, y confesar todo a Sai, le dio una excusa tras la que esconderse. Sai le dejó creer que su desliz con Sasuke era la causa de que se mantuviera alejado de ella en la cama. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de admitir finalmente la verdad.

Y en el intervalo de torturada culpabilidad, Sakura odió a Sasuke y siguió odiándolo con fervor irracional. Sasuke se convirtió en el foco de su amargo desengaño con la vida. Pero el sentido común le dijo que nunca tendríamos que sentirse tan atraída por un hombre al que realmente odiara. No, lo que realmente odió fue la incontrolable química que experimentó estando cerca de él, la poderosa atracción sexual que no sabía cómo manejar y lo que le avergonzaba sentir.

¿Y en qué situación le dejaba todo aquello ahora? Apenas había dormido las últimas noches. No podría apartar a Sasuke de su mente, y eso la aterrorizaba.

Sakura subió al lujoso avión en Miami, observando todo lo que rodea a un ligero fruncimiento de cejas.

\- Nada como el estilo para viajar.

Hyuga rió.

\- Al señor Fugaku le gusta que sus invitados viajen cómodamente.

\- ¿Quién es el señor Fugaku? - Sakura al joven abogado griego, con el que había congeniado muy bien durante el resto del viaje.

Hyuga la miró con incredulidad. - ¿Bromea?

\- ¿Por qué iba a bromear? - Sakura ocupó su asiento, preguntándose cuando aparecería Sasuke. Cada vez se especifica más nerviosa ante la perspectiva de verlo.

Hyuga frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante.

\- Fugaku Sato es el padre de Sasuke, señorita Uchiha - dijo seriamente -. Pero por supuesto que lo sabía ... solo yo estaba tomando la pierna ...

\- El pelo - corrigió Sakura, helada por la sorpresa.

Hyuga rió.

\- ¿Quién no ha oído hablar de Fugaku Sato?

\- Desde luego, ¿quién no ha oído hablar de él? - Murmuró Sakura con la boca seca. Fugaku Sato era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo, y en los últimos años había vivido como un recluso, estimulando la imaginación de los medios de comunicación.

Hyuga la procesó atentamente.

\- No lo sabía, ¿verdad? - comprendió, sin ocultar su asombro -. Pero la relación es muy conocida. Sasuke sustituyó hace años el apellido de Sato por el de su madre.

Sakura maldijo interiormente a Sasuke por tener negado a informarla sobre los hechos más básicos. Su papel de supuesta prometida suya podríamos en entredicho si hubiera revelado su ignorancia en la compañía equivocada. Fugaku Sato se estaba muriendo y los medios de comunicación aún no habían hincado el diente en tan suculenta noticia. Evidentemente, Sasuke apuntaba mucho más alto de lo que había imaginado, había pensado Sakura, asqueada. Aquella era la clase de herencia por la que muchos habrían estado estado matar ... por no hablar de mentir y engañar.

Sakura estaba aturdida. La furia de Sasuke cuando averiguó que no lo había informado sobre la depresión de su padre, la sorprendente delicadeza que mostró hacia este momento a partir de ese momento ... ambas cosas tenían una nueva cara de la naturaleza volátil de Sasuke. Pero todas descubrieron recientemente suposiciones se desvanecieron ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

¿Habría exigido Fugaku Sato que su hijo se casara antes de nombrarlo su heredero? A Sakura no se le ocurrirá otro motivo por el que Sasuke quisiera montar aquella farsa. ¿Pero qué había perdido de que lograra comprometer a un hombre como Fugaku Sato? ¿En qué lío se había metido?

La azafata estaba hablando. Sakura alzó la cabeza cuando Sasuke entró y se sentó frente a ella. Su impacto fue increíblemente físico. Estaba muy atractivo con un exquisito traje color crema que resaltaba con el tono de su piel. Sin duda, ninguna mujer ha dejado de volver la cabeza al verlo pasar en dirección a aquella zona del avión. Estar tan cerca de Sasuke era como ser golpeado por un rayo.

\- Me ha echado de menos - murmuró él, estirando sus largos y esbeltos muslos en una actitud de indolente relajo mientras el avión comenzaba a despegar. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cambió a Sakura con un brillo felino en los ojos -. Puedo sentir el calor desde aquí.

Sakura se ruborizó. Su suave boca se tensó. Se fácilmente atrapada en su propia debilidad, tan fácil de leer como la de una adolescente enamorada. Sasuke deslizó sus ojos con sensual intensidad sobre ella, deteniendo la mirada con descaro sobre los tensos pezones de Sakura, que eran claramente visibles contra la tela de su blusa.

\- ¡Es por el aire acondicionado! - espetó ella, rabiosa, alzando la barbilla.

Sasuke aún reía cuando el avión ya estaba en el aire. Volvió la cabeza y le dijo algo a Hyuga, que estaba sentado tras él. El joven abogado dejó su asiento a la vez que apareció la azafata con una bandeja con bebidas. Su atención estaba tan centrada en Sasuke, que estaba en el punto de tropezar con el pastel de Sakura.

Pero como si no existe, porque Sasuke estaba totalmente concentrado en Sakura. Se soltó el cinturón, se colocó y se envió junto a ella. Quitándole la bebida de las manos, la alzó del asiento con suma fácil y la sentó en su regazo.

\- ¿Qué diablos ...? - comenzó a decir Sakura, pero Sasuke la interrumpió, apoyando las manos en sus mejillas e introduciendo la lengua en su boca en una ardiente y erótica invasión que despertó al instante todos los sentidos de Sakura. Con un ronco gemido, Sasuke repitió el asalto en una descarada imitación de una posesión mucho más íntima, provocando un incendio en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

\- Hay una cama muy cómoda en la cabina - dijo, sin apartar las manos del rostro de Sakura, mirándola con ardientes ojos negros.

Simultáneamente, los orificios nasales de Sakura se dilataron. Obsesión Sasuke desprendía un claro aroma a aquel perfume. El estómago de Sakura se encogió dolorosamente. Hemos estado en contacto íntimo con otra mujer. Sakura apartó la cabeza y se puso en pie.

\- Imagino que estás bastante familiarizado con esa parte de los aviones.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad o una mentira piadosa? Por supuesto que tuve mujeres en mi vida, pero nunca más de una vez.

Furiosa, Sakura volvió la cabeza. Sólo era capaz de oler el perfume, y estaba haciendo que se le revolviera el estómago, recordándole lo estúpidamente que era capaz de llegar a comportarse en presencia de aquel hombre. La hacía volverse lasciva e imprudente. Una cosa era reconocer su atracción por él y otra muy distinta aceptar que aquella atracción podía humillarla. Aún sentía su cuerpo cargado de deseo... Pero estaba segura de que Sasuke no sufría de los mismos rigores del celibato. Había estado con otra mujer ¿y por qué no?

A fin de cuentas, era el hijo de uno de los mujeriegos más famosos del siglo veinte. Cuatro esposas e innumerables amantes. Y seis años atrás, Sasuke había actuado como digno hijo de su padre ofreciéndole exclusivamente sexo y buena vida, y asegurándole que el matrimonio no entraba en la ecuación. Tal vez ya era hora de que se recordara con quién estaba tratando.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

\- Juntos somos dinamita sexual. ¿Por qué negarte el placer que puedo darte? - dijo Sasuke en tono burlón.

\- ¿Esperas que vaya a esa cabina contigo?

\- Me gusta ver cómo te atormentas - Sasuke sin apartar la mirada de ella -. Eres una criatura fascinantemente compleja. Apasionada y reprimida. Salvaje e inhibida. Y reservada, intensamente reservada ...

Sakura comprimió los labios.

\- No sé qué quieres decir.

Sasuke perdió su vaso y la lluvia como si fuera un espécimen raro bajo el microscopio.

\- ¿Qué te hizo cómo eres? ¿Qué pasa dentro de esa preciosa cabecita? La mayoría de mis mujeres ya me habían contado su vida en nuestra segunda cita. Pero tú no me cuentas nada, ni nunca lo hiciste. Ni sobre tu familia, ni sobre tu matrimonio ...

\- Yo no soy una de tus mujeres - respondió Sakura, pero fue una respuesta temblorosa. Sasuke estaba hurgando en la intimidad que con tanto cuidado protegía.

\- Si no fuera por tu padre, ni siquiera sabría cómo murió tu marido - también Sasuke -. Resulta muy extraño que no menciones jamás ese gran amor que duró parte de tu vida.

Sakura lo miró con sus grandes ojos cargados de dolor.

\- No quiero hablar sobre ello ...

\- ¿Y no es eso extraño? Sólo hace un año que tu marido murió, y tengo entendido que lo cuidaste varios meses antes - dijo Sasuke con implacable insistencia -. Leucemia ... tiene que ser una experiencia terrible ...

Sakura quiso apartarse de él. Quiso que se callara. Quiso cubrirse los oídos. Quería huir, pero no había ningún sitio en el que esconderse. Sasuke había elegido muy bien el lugar para interrogarla.

\- No es asunto tuyo - dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pero yo lo he hecho asunto mío - replicó él con suavidad -. Para cuando llegue el momento de separarnos, todas mis preguntas habrán sido contestadas. Lo sabré todo sobre ti.

Era una amenaza. Desafiando su propia inseguridad, Sakura alzó la barbilla.

\- ¿Y tú piensas ser igualmente comunicativo?

\- Lo dudo. Tiendo a mantenerme en silencio respecto a mis intimidades.

\- ¿Incluso hasta el extremo de no decirme quién es tu padre?

\- Así que por fin ha caído - La expresiva boca de Sasuke se curvó en una sarcástica sonrisa.

\- Me lo ha dicho Hyuga, ¡y me gustaría saber por qué no lo hiciste tú!

\- No es algo que haya tenido que ir anunciando por ahí en los últimos años. Además, carece de importancia.

De pronto, Sakura comprendió, sintiendo una punzada de dolor al hacerlo.

\- No confiabas en mí, ¿verdad? - condenó con voz temblorosa -. ¡Sabías que no sabías y no confiaste en mí lo suficiente como para contármelo!

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, impertérrito.

\- Se me pasó por la mente que podría vender la información por cientos de millas de libras en el lugar adecuado. Su muerte provocará estragos momentáneos en los mercados internacionales. Algunos especuladores pueden hacer una fortuna sabiéndolo de antemano. Y solo con haberte puesto en contacto con la prensa amarillista habrías obtenido suficiente dinero como para saldar la deuda que tu padre tiene conmigo.

Sakura lo miró con gesto incrédulo.

\- ¿Y piensas que yo he hecho eso?

\- Digamos que no vi motivo para correr riesgos innecesarios.

Ella movió la cabeza, anonadada.

\- ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?

\- Una mujer dura con una aparente envoltura de fragilidad - concurso Sasuke en tono secamente burlón.

\- ¡Nunca necesito algo tan repugnante! - dijo Sakura vehementemente -. ¡Tengo mis principios!

Los ojos ónix de Sasuke brillaron cuando tenían dudas:

\- ¿Y dónde los guardaste hace seis años, cara? - Sakura notó cómo se le contraía el estómago.

\- Cometí una equivocación ... una tremenda e equivocación inexcusable ...

Sasuke sonrió irónicamente y terminó su bebida de un trago.

\- ¿Quién fue la equivocación, yo o él?

Aunque Sakura estaba temblando, podía controlar. - ¿Tú qué crees? - replicó.

\- Que, en cualquier caso, nunca te perdonaré.

Desconcertada por la respuesta de Sasuke, Sakura se puso pálida al toparse con su fría mirada.

\- Ahora mismo te estás diciendo que ni quieres ni necesitas mi perdón - murmuró Sasuke con asombrosa precisión -. Pero pronto averiguarás que sí. Ya me echas de menos cuando no estoy contigo, ¿verdad, cara? ¿Qué tal ha dormido las últimas noches? ¿Esperabas que te llamara y te preguntasbas por qué no lo hizo? ¿Y cómo te tiene sentido al verme hoy? ¿Sexualmente excitada? Ya estás a punto de enamorarte de mí. Reconozco todos los síntomas y en este punto es en el que suelo empezar a retirarme en una relación ... pero no contigo.

Sakura estaba completamente paralizada de fascinación e hipnotizada por la oscura y rica voz de Sasuke. Tuvo que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo para hablar.

\- Estás loco - murmuró -. Nunca podría amarte.

\- No me conformaré con menos - dijo él con suavidad.

Sakura lo forzadamente.

\- ¡Perteneces a la época de las cavernas! ¿De verdad crees que tengo tan poco control sobre mis propias emociones?

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada tan insolente, que Sakura deseó abofetearle.

\- No pretendo ser grosero, pero lo cierto es que tienes muy poco control sobre tu propio cuerpo ...

Furiosa, Sakura encontró el contenido de su vaso contra el rostro de Sasuke.

\- Y mucho menos sobre tu genio - Sasuke sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se secó tranquilamente el rostro -. De hecho, tienes unas reacciones bastante infantiles cuando pierdes la cabeza. Como una chiquilla golpeando ciegamente en una pataleta - murmuró reflexivamente -. Parece que no te ha permitido el lujo de dejar aflorar tu rabia a menudo ... de manera que no puedes controlarla, ¿no?

\- ¿Se ha trasladado el juego ahora al terreno del psicoanálisis, Sasuke? - Supuso Sakura con profundo sarcasmo.

\- En primer lugar, esto no es un juego, y en segundo lugar, estoy más interesado en el tratamiento de choque que en el psicoanálisis. No tengo la paciencia suficiente. Cuando quiero algo, lo que quiero para ayer - replicó Sasuke con firme suavidad -. Y ahora creo que deberías ir a tumbarte un rato. Te despertaré antes de que aterricemos en Grand Turk.

\- No quiero tumbarme - protestó Sakura, sintiendo que cada fibra de su cuerpo se revelaba ante la idea de una retirada -. ¿Es ahí donde vive tu padre?

\- No. Vive en Paradiso Cay. Sakura volvió a sentarse con decisión. Si hablaba, no se vería obligada a pensar en el lujurioso afán de venganza de Sasuke.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que vive ahí?

\- Cinco años. Compuesto para cuando su salud comenzó a resentirse - concurso Sasuke con una falta total de emoción.

\- Estás lleno de compasión.

\- Mi padre no es un hombre que inspira compasión - dijo él secamente -. Y se sentiría furioso si se la dieran. Ha vivido la vida exactamente como ha querido. Nunca ha seguido los consejos médicos. Fuma, bebe, le gustan las comidas fuertes y su apetito sexual fue legendario en una época. Nunca he visto la necesidad de mostrar moderado y, que yo sepa, nunca ha considerado las necesidades de otro ser humano por encima de las suyas ...

Sakura tragó con esfuerzo.

\- Estás describiendo un monstruo, Sasuke.

Sasuke rió espontáneamente.

\- Puede que para ti lo sea, pues la contención en todos los aspectos es tu icono sagrado, ¿verdad? Todo claro y ordenado, nada impredecible ...

Confundida, Sakura apartó la mirada de él. - Estabas hablando de tu padre.

\- Es volátil y muy orgulloso, y lamenta con amargura su creciente falta de salud. Luchará por su vida hasta el último instante y, probablemente, morirá maldiciendo a todos los que le sobrevivan.

\- ¿Eso te incluye a ti?

\- Espero que no - los fuertes rasgos de Sasuke se ensombrecieron antes de que se encogiera de hombros -. Pero es muy difícil saber por dónde puede salir Fugaku. Le encanta sorrender a la gente. Es un gatito un momento, y al siguiente un depredador ...

\- Entonces se parece mucho a ti - murmuró Sakura.

\- Al menos en mi caso, lo que ves es lo que obtienes. ¿Pero qué decidió ella ?, se preguntó Sakura, apartando una vez más la mirada. Sasuke había sido tan amable con su padre y tan cruel con ella ... Había esperado hasta el vuelo, para decirle lo que tenía preparado. Pero no podría obligarla a enamorarse de él. Apretó los dientes, rabiosa. ¿Cómo podría haber pensado que podría haber sido capaz de vender al mejor postor la revelación de la cercana muerte de su padre? Eso le había dolido, por supuesto. Grabar la convicción con que le oyó decir que el conocimiento era un arma peligrosa en manos de una mujer. Evidentemente, Sasuke podría tener un sentido serio en una ocasión por alguna mujer, y ese recuerdo le haría estar siempre en guardia, haciéndole mantener un punto de vista clínico y suspicaz respecto a todas las mujeres ...

¿Pero por qué se estaba dejando envolver de aquella manera ?, se preguntó Sakura. ¿Qué le importaba a ella todo aquello? Todo lo que había entre Sasuke y ella era sexo. Una pasión incontrolable por su parte y lujuria por la de él. O, más bien, afán de venganza. El sexo era simplemente el medio del que pensaba valerse para atraparla.

\- Apestas un perfume, Sasuke. Creo que deberías darte una ducha - la sugerencia quirúrgica inesperadamente de labios de Sakura, y fue difícil saber cuál de los dos se quedaron más sorprendidos.

\- ¿Scusi? - dijo Sasuke en italiano, mirándola con frialdad.

Sakura arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

\- Es pegajoso ...

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- La dama ha dejado su huella, querido - dijo Sakura con exagerada dulzura -. Su perfume. Hueles a varios metros de distancia.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, con gesto burlón. Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

\- Serías una magnífica detective ... Te veo protegiéndote de la lluvia bajo un portal, buscando la prueba de un adulterio. Desafortunadamente para ti, Sakura, no soy un hombre casado ...

\- ¡No tengo el más mínimo interés en saber lo que estableció ayer por la noche!

\- No pudo ser anoche - dijo Sasuke, arrastrando la voz -. Esta mañana me he duchado.

Sakura volvió a levantarse, enfurecida por el tono burlón de Sasuke.

\- ¿De verdad crees que me importa cuándo o con quién hayas estado?

\- Con una de mis abogados en Nueva York - dijo Sasuke indolentemente -. Un metro setenta y cinco, pelirroja ... mi obsesivo pecado. Estaba tan salvaje y caliente como yo. Nos vimos durante la hora del desayuno.

Sakura se quedó paralizada, sin poder creer que Sasuke le estaría confesando aquello.

\- Y a la hora de comer. Ella es insaciable - continuó Sasuke en tono elocuente -. Subimos a mi apartamento y lo hicimos en el suelo, en la cama, en el baño, en la mesa de la cocina... y luego llamó a una amiga y entonces fue cuando de verdad empezó la diversión. Ha sido una suerte que llegara a tiempo de tomar el avión.

Sakura se apartó. Se sentía como si la estuvieran descuartizando. Temió vomitar ante Sasuke.

\- ¿No quieres oír todo lo que hicimos? - Sasuke alzó una ceja, aparentemente sorprendido y luego suspiró -. Me alegro, porque mi imaginación se estaba agotando. ¡Toma!

Una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo cayó a los pies de Sakura, pero fue apenas la vio antes de verso obligado a volverse y entrar corriendo al baño para vomitar de la forma más humillante lo que había comido fue un rato. Oyó que Sasuke soltaba una imprecación y deseó haber tenido tiempo de cerrar la puerta. Lo último que esperaba de él era ayuda. Pero Sasuke se hizo cargo de ella, presionando un paño húmedo contra su frente y ofreciendo un vaso de agua para aclarar la boca. Luego tomó en brazos su tembloroso cuerpo y la tumbó en una cama.

\- ¡Era una broma! - dijo, sentándose junto a ella.

Sakura cerró los ojos, demasiado aturdida como para comprender, bruscamente, giró sobre sí misma, curvándose en posición fetal y manteniéndose tan alejada de él como pudo.

\- ¡No ha sucedido nada! ¿Crees que soy un pervertido o algo por el estilo? - dijo Sasuke, frustrado -. ¡Lo he inventado todo! Te he dado lo que parecías esperar. Sí tengo una especie de amazona pelirroja en mi plantilla, pero es como una especie de tanque, está felizmente casada y tiene cuatro hijos. Nunca se me ocurrirá volver a comprar un perfume.

Sakura arrugó la nariz para contener las lágrimas. Habría preferido que la quemaran viva antes que llorar ante Sasuke.

\- Si estuvieras colgado de un barranco por las manos, te pisaría los dedos - dijo temblorosamente.

Oyó el sonido de papel desgarrado. Una botella de obsesión cayó a su lado.

\- El nombre notificado mi atención - dijo Sasuke -, y la tonta que estaba tras el mostrador me roció con el perfume sin previo aviso. Eso fue ayer y aún no él consiguió la biblioteca de él.

Se produjo un largo silencio entre ellos. Sakura se mordió la mano que tenía contra la boca, pero no pudo controlar los temblores que aún la registraría.

\- Lo siento - Sasuke encontró frustrado y furioso, consiguió el mismo -. No quería disgustarse. Lo cierto es que tiene meses que no me acuesto con ninguna mujer. ¿Eso es lo que querías oír?

Angustiada, Sakura pensó que lo que de verdad quería escuchar era Sasuke no se había acostado con otra mujer en seis años. Ya no tenía secretos para él. Ninguna simulación de orgullo ni ningún secreto sobreviviría tras lo que había hecho pasar. No soportaba pensar en él con otra mujer ...

En su subconsciente, durante todos esos años, Sasuke habla sido suyo. Y hasta ahora no había sabido que aquella loca creía en su interior. Pero no tenía ningún derecho a sentirse poseído respecto a Sasuke, ninguna excusa para sentirse desgarrada por los celos.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? - Supuso Sasuke.

\- ¡Bastardo! - exclamó ella, impotente.

\- ¿Te fue infiel Ueda?

Uno y uno sumaban dos. Dos y dos sumaban cuatro. Sasuke ya estaba sacando conclusiones. Sakura no se enfrenta con fuerzas para despistarlo.

\- No - dijo con cautela.

Pero ella había crecido a la sombra de una constante infidelidad. Su madre nunca se mostró avergonzada de su promiscuidad. La libertad sexual era una droga destructiva a la que estaba enganchada, y cuanto mayor se hacía Sakura, más había aireado Mebuki sus creencias y sus amantes. Obligada a vivir en medio de la tormentosa y destructivo relación de sus padres, también se vio forzada a vivir en silencio al margen, sin tomar partido. Tal vez fue entonces cuando empezó a reprimir sus emociones.

\- Querías saber por qué nunca hablo sobre mi familia - dijo en tono abatido -. Ahora voy a hacerlo. Una vez echaron a mi madre del Deangate porque la dirección sospechó que acudía allí a ligar.

\- ¿A ligar? - repitió Sasuke como si aquella palabra le fuera desconocida.

\- Solía abordar algún hombre en el bar y subir a su habitación. No por dinero, sino por diversión. A veces los llevaba a casa... la primera vez, yo tenía diez años - confió Sakura temblorosamente -. No sabía que mi madre estaba en casa. Yo estaba haciendo mis deberes en la cocina cuando la oí reír. Subí a su habitación y vi que se estaba desnudando ante un hombre...

Sasuke soltó el aliento en un siseo.

\- ¿Qué hiciste?

\- Salí corriendo y se lo conté a Sai. Él me dijo que no contara nada - una amarga risa escapó de la garganta de Sakura -. Nunca lo dije. Se suponía que la princesita de papá no podía saber cosas como ésa. Pero todo el resto de la población sabía que mi madre era la fulana local. Los chicos del colegio solían reírse de ella y yo pedían que hiciera toda clase de cosas ... interesantes con ellos; después de todo, era la hija de una aficionada con muchas dotes. ¿Tienes puesta la grabadora, Sasuke? Odiaría que te perdieras algo de esto ...

\- Basta - dijo Sasuke ásperamente, rodeando a Sakura fuertemente con los brazos a pesar de su resistencia.

\- Nunca acepté ninguna cita porque sabía lo que esperaría de mí. Y nunca tuve una mejor amiga. La afición de mi madre era demasiado conocida, y nadie quería dejar a sus hijas venir a mi casa; ¿Cómo iba a ser yo una buena chica teniendo unos antecedentes familiares de esa clase? Papá adoraba a mi madre ... ¿puedes creerlo? - murmuró Sakura, asqueada -. Simulaba que no pasaba nada y eso significaba que yo también requería simular ... excepto con Sai. ¿Estoy mencionando su nombre lo suficiente para ti, Sasuke?

\- No quiero volver a escucharlo - dijo él con aspereza, deslizando una mano por la rígida espalda de Sakura -. ¿Por qué no se divorció tu padre de ella?

\- Porque la quería.

\- Eso no es amor, es masoquismo ...

\- Mi madre no quiso divorciarse de papá hasta que tú compraste la empresa - susurró Sakura-. Por fin había suficiente dinero para financiar su marcha. Se marchó una semana después, dejando a mi padre casi sin nada. Creo que papá tenía que solo era un arrebato y que regresaría pronto. Pero nunca volvimos ... nunca quiso volver a saber nada de nosotros ...

\- ¿Y eso te dolió?

\- Sí, por primera vez, Sakura admitió ante sí misma que le dolió. - Aunque su madre nunca le había demostrado afecto, la marcha de Mebuki y su silencio posterior recalcaron con demasiada evidencia su desinterés. Y eso le había dolido, pero Sakura había enterrado ese dolor.

\- Duérmete - dijo Sasuke con gran suavidad.

Agotada, sintiendo que su mente flotaba libremente tras sus pesados párpados, Sakura dejó que su cuerpo se relajara y se quedó dormida.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

SAKURA despertó sobresaltada. Recordaba vagamente la llegada en helicóptero a la isla. El desajuste de horario la tenía totalmente aturdida. Salió de la cama y miró su reloj. Eran las ocho de la tarde.

Una mujer gruesa, con aspecto de ser el ama de llaves de la casa, fue su salvadora cuando llegó. Se ocupó de ella, echando a Sasuke de la habitación y quedándose junto a la cama hasta que se durmió.

¿Pero qué la había poseído el día anterior? ¿Por qué le habló a Sasuke sobre las miserias de su adolescencia? Le había contado cosas que ni siquiera le había contado a Sai. Y al hacerlo se sintió liberada de la pesada carga de aquellos desagradables recuerdos, casi como si los hubiera exorcizado, dejándolos definitivamente en el pasado, que era donde debían estar. En un momento de debilidad le había revelado sus recuerdos más íntimos... ¿y por qué no se sentía mal al respecto?

Contempló la enorme y opulenta habitación en que se encontraba, con sus sillones de brocado, floreros y exquisito mobiliario. El vestidor y el baño eran igualmente impresionantes. Su equipaje había sido deshecho y colgaba de los armarios.

Parte de su tensión se desvaneció al comprobar que la ropa de Sasuke no estaba allí. Al parecer, no iba a compartir la cama con él, cosa que la hizo sentirse aliviada. Acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba secando el pelo con una toalla cuando creyó oír a alguien en la habitación. Se puso el albornoz rápidamente y salió.

Una mujer alta, con un ceñido vestido se hallaba junto a la ventana. Cuando se volvió, su larga y rizada cabellera de color cobrizo voló en torno a sus estrechos y blancos hombros, y unos grandes ojos verdes con la luminosidad de esmeraldas se fijaron en Sakura. Sin duda, era una de las mujeres más bellas que había visto en su vida.

\- Soy Kazue - murmuró la mujer, mirando a Sakura con inquietante intensidad -. Bienvenida a Paradiso.

\- Sakura Haruno - contestó Sakura, preguntándose si su bella anfitriona, Kazue Sato, que debía de tener pocos años más que ella y también era inglesa, recibiría siempre a sus invitados entrando en sus habitaciones sin previo aviso.

Kazue caminó en torno a la habitación, tocando con sus pálidas manos esto, ajustando aquello, antes de pasar junto a Sakura para entrar en el vestidor y contemplar su vestuario. Un momento después, volvió a la habitación.

\- ¿Te ha comprado Sasuke toda esa ropa como parte de la farsa?

\- ¿Disculpa? No te sigo - Sakura mantuvo la compostura, aunque notó cómo crecía la tensión en su interior.

Kazue rió y la miró con gesto divertido.

\- Sé que es una farsa. ¿Cuánto te va a pagar Sasuke? ¡Si eres buena, te doblo el sueldo!

\- No sé de qué estás hablando - dijo Sakura secamente.

\- Incluso las paredes tienen oídos... ¿es eso lo que te ha dicho? - Kazue se encaminó hacia la puerta -. Pero no hace falta que disimules ante mí. A fin de cuentas, sé que sólo conoces a Sasuke desde hace una semana...

\- Conozco a Sasuke desde hace seis años.

Kazue se detuvo y se volvió.

\- Eso es imposible.

La tensión de Sakura crecía por momentos.

\- ¿Por qué es imposible? - Estabas casada y Sasuke... - confundida por lo que había dicho Sakura, Kazue frunció el ceño y luego alzó una imperiosa ceja -. Oh, así que esa es la historia. Muy inteligente. Fugaku la apreciará. La cena es a las nueve. No te retrases - dijo en el mismo tono que habría empleado para dirigirse a una empleada.

Sakura notó que las rodillas se le debilitaban cuando la puerta se cerró. ¿De qué se trataba todo aquello? ¿De dónde obtenía Kazue su información? ¿Cómo sabía que había estado casada? ¿Se lo habría dicho Sasuke? Pero Sasuke no podía haberle dicho a su padre que su compromiso era una farsa... Lo más probable era que Kazue simplemente estuviera tratando de sacarle información.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sakura eligió un vestido de seda dorado que consideraba muy elegante... hasta que había visto a Kazue y la mansión en la que vivía. «¿Cuánto te va a pagar? Si eres buena te doblo el sueldo». La sugerencia de que Kazue y Sasuke estaban compinchados había sido muy clara. Sakura tragó con esfuerzo, notando que el estómago se le encogía. Sasuke tenía algunas explicaciones que darle.

Una doncella la acompañó a lo largo de una interminable serie de pasillos hasta una palaciega escalera que conducía al salón en el que finalmente entró. Al ver que la mujer que la había atendido al llegar se acercaba a ella con un vestido negro adornado con un opulento broche de diamantes, Sakura supo que ya había cometido su primera equivocación. Al parecer, no se trataba del ama de llaves, sino de Mayoko, la hermana de Sasuke.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Sakura? Iba a enviarte a la habitación una bandeja con comida más tarde - dijo, tomándola por el brazo y guiándola firmemente hacia el centro de la habitación -. Tiene mucho mejor aspecto, ¿verdad, Sasuke? Kazue, esta es Sakura...

Kazue alargó una lánguida mano hacia ella, como si todavía no se conocieran.

\- Déjame ver tu anillo - dijo, entusiasmada, sosteniendo los dedos de Sakura con sorprendente fuerza -. ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Quién lo eligió, tú o Sasuke?

\- Los dos - dijo Sakura, apartando la mano, pero cuando iba a alejarse de Kazue, ésta enlazó su brazo con el de ella.

\- ¿Qué aspecto tenemos juntas, Sasuke? - preguntó Kazue, riendo -. ¡Es tan pequeña, Sasuke!

Sasuke avanzó hacia ellas, devastadoramente elegante con su esmoquin. Sus ojos ónix quemaban como llamas. Sakura percibió cierta tensión en él, pero su sonrisa ladeada fue una obra de arte de la frialdad.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, cara?

Kazue soltó el brazo de Sakura. Ésta se apartó de ella, aliviada.

\- Creo que nunca volveré a subir a un helicóptero.

Sasuke le tomó la mano y se la besó.

\- Estás preciosa - murmuró roncamente.

Acto primero, escena primera... el amante latino, pensó Sakura. Sasuke la condujo a un sofá e hizo una seña para que le trajeran una bebida. Sakura se sentó, fijándose de reojo en el enfurecido rostro de Kazue. Mayoko se sentó junto a ella y empezó a hablar animadamente de ropa, bloqueando la visión de su cuñada. Sasuke fue hasta una ventana y permaneció allí de pie, de espaldas a ella. Segundos después, Kazue se colocó junto a él.

Un sonido llamó la atención de Sakura. Al volver la cabeza, vio en la entrada del salón a un hombre grande y fuerte sentado en una silla de ruedas. Fugaku Sato tenía el pelo negro y un rostro carnoso y lleno de arrugas. Trataba de respirar con esfuerzo a la vez que alejaba de sí furiosamente con un brazo al enfermero que lo acompañaba. Sus oscuros ojos recorrieron el salón y se centraron en Sakura con perceptible fuerza.

\- Ven aquí - ordenó con brusquedad, como un anticuado potentado.

Sakura volvió la mirada hacia Sasuke en busca de ayuda. Sonreía con genuina diversión. Finalmente, se levantó y caminó hacia el anciano con la cabeza alta y los hombros echados hacia atrás.

\- ¡Camina como una reina, Sasuke! – Fugaku Sato sometió a Sakura a un detenido examen de pies a cabeza -. Pequeña. Buenos senos. Temperamento - concluyó, leyendo con precisión en los brillantes ojos de Sakura.

\- ¿Le gustaría comprobar mi dentadura? - preguntó ella.

Fugaku la miró un momento, sorprendido, y luego rompió a reír.

\- Espíritu y sentido del humor... me gusta. ¿Pero puedes darle hijos a Sasuke? - preguntó abiertamente -. Eso es lo más importante.

\- No para mí - contestó rápidamente Sasuke, pasando un brazo por la cintura de Sakura.

\- Cinco años de matrimonio y ningún hijo - argumentó Fugaku con fiereza -. Piénsatelo, Sasuke... ¡Haz que le hagan algunas pruebas y me mantendré callado! Sakura no podía creer que aquella conversación estuviera teniendo lugar. Sasuke dijo rápidamente algo en griego y su padre hizo un gesto con las manos en señal de desprecio.

Se anunció que la cena estaba lista.

Mientras salían del salón tras Fugaku, Sakura le susurró a Sasuke:

\- ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

\- Si lo que quieres es pelear, lo haremos en privado - respondió Sasuke entre dientes, lanzándole una oscura mirada -. ¡Bastante tengo ahora con soportar la idea de Ueda acostándose contigo durante cinco años!

Sakura se puso pálida, pero no respondió.

La mesa era circular. Para Sakura, fue un alivio que Mayoko se sentara a su lado. No se sentía con ánimos de volver a mirar a Sasuke.

\- Los hijos son muy importantes para los hombres griegos de la generación de mi padre -murmuró la hermana de Sasuke, dando un suspiro -. No tenía intención de herir tus sentimientos.

Tras media hora contemplando a Fugaku Sato en acción era evidente que no le importaba nada lo que los demás pensaran sobre lo que dijera o hiciera. El mero hecho de que Sakura fuera mujer la colocaba en posición de inferioridad.

Kazue era diferente en presencia de su marido. Sonreía y charlaba animadamente, mostrándose muy amistosa con Sakura. Comía poco, pero su copa de vino tenía que ser constantemente rellenada. Sasuke y su padre hablaban en griego.

Sakura estaba dando un sorbo a su café cuando sucedió. Con un gutural sonido de furia, Fugaku alargó una mano, arrancó de la mano de su esposa la copa de vino y la arrojó contra la pared. Con total despreocupación, Kazue se cubrió la boca con la mano para ocultar un bostezó.

\- Creo que me voy a retirar - dijo, mientras un sirviente recogía los restos de la copa.

Fugaku gruñó algo en griego y encendió un puro, sin mostrar la más mínima preocupación por el silencio que había provocado con su gesto. Luego hizo un impaciente gesto en dirección a su hija.

De inmediato, Mayoko murmuró animadamente: - ¿Te apetece tomar un poco de aire fresco, Sakura? Si quieres, podemos salir a la terraza.

Mientras salían del comedor, Sakura oyó que Fugaku tosía violentamente a causa del puro. Por mucho que lo intentó, no logró experimentar ninguna compasión por él.

\- Mi padre no es un hombre sensible - dijo Mayoko con cuidadoso énfasis cuando las puertas se cerraron tras ellas -. No dejes que te disguste. Ojalá hubieras visto lo contento que se puso cuando supo que Sasuke estaba comprometido. Mi hermano tiene treinta y tres años y empezábamos a temer que nunca se casara.

\- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que Sasuke no veía a su padre? No habla mucho sobre su familia - añadió Sakura rápidamente, temiendo haber metido la pata.

Pero el redondo rostro de Mayoko se limitó a adquirir una expresión resignada.

\- Casi nueve años. Pero yo siempre me he mantenido en contacto con Sasuke, por supuesto. Me siento muy unida a él desde que era un niño - dijo con evidente cariño. Yo tenía diecisiete años cuando nació; era un bebé precioso - añadió, suspirando al recordar.

\- ¿Cómo era su madre? - preguntó Sakura, animándola a continuar.

\- Era muy guapa. De lo contrario, Fugaku no se habría casado con ella - Mayoko rió con suavidad, pero enseguida se puso seria -. Creo que, durante una temporada, papá quiso de verdad a Mikoto, pero él quería más hijos y ella no pudo dárselos. Por eso se divorció de ella. Fue un amargo divorcio. Sasuke quería vivir con su madre, pero mi padre no dejó que Mikoto se lo llevara...

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Sasuke era su hijo - dijo Mayoko y suspiró -. Desafortunadamente, Sasuke era muy protector con Mikoto y culpó a su padre por hacerle daño. Entonces fue cuando empezaron los problemas entre ellos. Fugaku se puso furioso... su hijo pequeño atreviéndose a condenarlo. Entonces Fugaku volvió a casarse y Mikoto murió. Sasuke no había visto a su madre en muchos meses y eso le hizo amargarse aún más. Finalmente fue a un colegio interno. Cuando cumplió los dieciocho años tomó el apellido de su madre. Nunca he visto a Fugaku más enfadado que entonces. Para él, era el peor insulto. Está inmensamente orgulloso de su apellido.

Pero padre e hijo habían vuelto a encontrarse nueve años atrás y Sakura sentía gran curiosidad por saber qué había ocurrido para que volvieran a romper. Lo suficiente como para cercenar todo lazo familiar, según palabras de Sasuke.

\- Pero finalmente lo perdonó, ¿no? - dijo, sin poder evitarlo.

Los rasgos de Mayoko se tensaron visiblemente y su mirada se endureció.

\- No creo - dijo, reflexivamente -. Pero esta vez sí. Mi padre está deseando recuperar a su hijo. Es consciente del poco tiempo que le queda. Puede que no lo admita nunca, pero está realmente orgulloso del éxito logrado por Sasuke sin su ayuda - de pronto, Mayoko rió y se inclinó hacia Sakura para susurrar: - Te diré un secreto. Fugaku tiene un álbum en el que pega todos los recortes de prensa relacionados con Sasuke. Pero Sasuke no lo creerá hasta que lo vea con sus propios ojos - su agradable rostro se suavizó al palmear el brazo de Sakura -. Me alegra mucho que Sasuke haya logrado volver a enamorarse. Temía que nunca se casara. Un hombre más débil podría haber visto destruida para siempre su fe en las mujeres después de aquella traición, pero...

Sakura estaba a punto de preguntar a qué traición se refería cuando un sirviente salió a la terraza para decirle algo a Mayoko.

\- Discúlpame. Mi padre quiere verme.

\- Creo que yo me iré a la cama - dijo Sakura, pero mientras Mayoko se alejaba trotando obedientemente, decidió quedarse fuera un rato más. Su mente estaba demasiado acelerada en esos momentos como para dormirse.

Alguna mujer a la que Sasuke había amado lo había traicionado. Sakura sintió un inexplicable dolor al pensar en Sasuke amando a una mujer tan intensamente. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Era un problema de ego? Seis años atrás, Sasuke no la amaba, no le abrió su corazón, no trató de persuadirla con la pasión... Le ofreció el espacio vacío que había en su cama y el límite de tiempo de su aburrimiento. Un frío y arrogante ofrecimiento de «tómalo o déjalo». ¿Era ese el motivo por el que pudo dejarlo tan fácilmente?

Apoyada contra la barandilla de la terraza, Sakura recordó el día que acudió al Deangate Hotel. Estaba muy furiosa. Acababa de estar en el despacho de su padre y había encontrado a éste con la cabeza entre las manos.

\- He vendido Haruno - murmuró Kizashi, como si no pudiera creerlo él mismo -. Se la he vendido a Sasuke. Sin financiación, la empresa iba a hundirse. No tenía elección. Es mejor tener dinero en el banco que la bancarrota... y supongo que tu madre se alegrará.

Sakura llamó a la puerta de Sasuke con toda la fuerza de su rabia. Abrió él mismo.

\- Respira profundamente - sugirió Sasuke al ver su congestionado rostro -. Supongo que tu padre te lo ha dicho...

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a robarle Haruno? - preguntó Sakura, rabiosa.

Sasuke le sirvió una copa de coñac y se la entregó en silencio.

Sakura la bebió de un golpe, indignada por la frialdad mostrada por Sasuke.

\- No se la he robado; se la he comprado. Por bastante más precio del que vale dado el actual estado de la empresa - dijo él con calma -. Y no soy un hombre conocido por su generosidad. Si no fuera por ti, no la habría comprado. Tu padre no sabe lo afortunado que es contando con alguien tan valioso.

\- ¿Qué diablos tengo que ver yo con esto?

\- Si te hubieras rendido la pasada semana - contestó Sasuke con suavidad -, yo le habría financiado lo necesario para sacar adelante la empresa y él seguiría siendo dueño de su negocio.

Sakura lo miró, asqueada. Sasuke acababa de cargar sobre sus hombros con fría crueldad la responsabilidad de la pérdida de Haruno. Y aún quedaban peores cosas por llegar.

\- Esta semana, como supongo que habrás adivinado, la oferta ha concluido y en lugar de financiar la empresa la he comprado - continuó Sasuke perezosamente -. Y la próxima semana, ya no podré seguir considerando la posibilidad de que tu padre continúe en ella como director gerente...

\- ¡Eso es chantaje! - dijo Sakura, incrédula.

\- Eso son negocios - replicó Sasuke...

Entonces Sakura enloqueció y se lanzó contra él. Estaba tan furiosa, que no recordaba exactamente lo que hizo, pero Sasuke terminó por perder también el control sobre su genio. Sakura acabó de espaldas en el sofá, con Sasuke encima de ella... y entonces empezó todo, y la rabia se fue transformando en ardiente calor e incontrolable pasión.

Una pasión que a ella le pareció después vergonzosa e incomprensible. Pero Sasuke no la obligó a someterse a su boca ni a las caricias de sus manos. Ella participó plenamente. Odiándolo, deseándolo, necesitándole, odiándose a sí misma... Sasuke había despertado en ella una mujer que no reconocía y que después no quiso recordar. Cuando fueron interrumpidos, se sintió totalmente anonadada por lo sucedido.

Pero el rostro de Sasuke destellaba de triunfo. Deslizó una mano insolentemente íntima sobre un seno de Sakura, en un arrogante gesto de posesión sexual.

\- Díselo a Ueda esta noche - murmuró con voz ronca -. Todo ha acabado. ¿Por qué has luchado tanto contra mí? Supe desde el principio que llegaríamos a esto.

Y Sakura siguió allí tumbada, escuchando, mientras por dentro sentía que moría por lo que había estado a punto de hacer y por lo que Sasuke quería hacer de ella. Lo odió con ardiente ferocidad en aquel momento de amarga humillación. Pero ese no fue el motivo por el que huyó corriendo del Deangate.

Ni mucho menos. Huyó debido al terror que le produjeron sus propias respuestas a Sasuke, totalmente convencida de que era una mujer tan perdida por el sexo e inmoral como su madre. Sasuke era la primera tentación con la que se topaba, y no había sabido hacerle frente.

Sólo la madurez le había hecho comprenderse mejor a sí misma. Ella era una mujer sana y normal, pero durante seis años se había visto obligada a reprimir y negar todas sus necesidades físicas. La completa indiferencia de Sai hacia ella como mujer le había hecho mucho daño, destruyendo la fe que pudiera tener en su propia feminidad. Sasuke le había enseñado que tenía necesidades sexuales como cualquier mujer, pero, aquel día en el hotel, cuando tenía veinte años, el enfrentamiento con aquellas mismas necesidades hizo que se sintiera amargamente avergonzada de ellas.

Pero ahora no estaba obligada a ningún hombre, ¿y por qué iba a avergonzarse de los naturales impulsos físicos de aquel aspecto de su naturaleza?, se preguntó, repentinamente enfadada. A fin de cuentas, la atracción sexual era lo que hacía que el mundo siguiera dando vueltas.

Ya sabía que no era como su madre, dispuesta a meterse en la cama de cualquier hombre que le gustara, se dijo con firmeza. Si hubiera sido como Mebuki, ya lo habría averiguado de sobra a esas alturas. En realidad, sacando a Sasuke de su vida podría haber seguido viviendo como una monja. Pero Sasuke le había vuelto del revés con una ardiente mirada; sólo él tenía la habilidad de infiltrarse en su mente con pensamientos eróticos y hacer que se derritiera como miel entre sus brazos. Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura estaba tratando de aceptar la poderosa fuerza del deseo sexual, en lugar de huir aterrorizada y avergonzada de ella. Pero aceptarla no significaba que quisiera actuar guiándose por ella.

Se apartó lentamente de la barandilla y volvió a su habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio que la luz estaba encendida. Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama, sin la chaqueta ni la corbata.

Estaba a punto de atacarle verbalmente cuando recordó que le había dicho que quería hablar con él.

\- Supongo que este es el lugar más privado que podemos encontrar - dijo Sakura con frialdad-. He tenido una visita muy interesante de tu madrastra antes de la cena.

Sasuke se mostró impasible al oírla.

\- Sugirió que nuestro compromiso era una farsa y quiso saber cuánto me estabas pagando - continuó ella -. Luego me ofreció doblarlo.

\- Sólo estaba tanteando el terreno - dijo Sasuke despreocupadamente.

\- Parecía basar sus convicciones en la creencia de que acabábamos de conocemos la semana pasada...

\- Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado eso - murmuró Sasuke, aunque no parecía especialmente interesado en el tema.

\- Le dije que hacía seis años que te conocía y creo que asumió que le estaba sugiriendo que habíamos tenido una aventura durante mi matrimonio, aunque no sé si me creyó -Sakura sintió que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban al ver que Sasuke se levantaba y se acercaba a ella -. Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué estaba tan convencida de que nosotros...

\- Ignórala...

\- Sasuke, me gustaría mucho acostarme...

\- Tu equipaje ya ha sido trasladado.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿A dónde ha sido trasladado?

\- A mis habitaciones, ¿a dónde si no? - respondió Sasuke secamente, abriendo la puerta y mirándola con gesto expectante -. ¿De verdad crees que iba a resultar creíble que durmiéramos separados?

Pero cuando llegó al otro extremo de la villa Sakura comprendió que alguien se había mostrado muy interesado en mantenerlos separados, al menos de noche. ¿Mayoko?

La habitación de Sasuke era una suite completa, con dos baños. Como un autómata, Sakura entró con su camisón y su bata en uno de ellos, se cambió, y diez minutos después se metió en la gran cama vacía, ocupando el extremo más alejado de uno de los lados. Dudaba que algún milagro de última hora la librara esa noche. Sasuke salió del otro baño y dejó caer su albornoz en el suelo. Miró unos momentos a Sakura con masculina satisfacción y ella se encogió bajo las sábanas.

Sasuke estaba de pie en la penumbra. Los largos y musculosos planos de su cuerpo dorado eran una gloriosa visión de exuberante virilidad, y Sakura sintió cómo se agitaba el deseo en su interior, como un secreto e insidioso invasor. Se ruborizó intensamente y cerró los ojos, aturdida por aquella sensación y la repentina timidez que se apoderó de ella.

Notó que la boca se le secaba cuando Sasuke se acercó a la cama. Se sentía como de gelatina, asustada. ¿Cómo iba a salir de aquello? Si Sasuke le hacía el amor, ¿descubriría que aún era virgen? Seguro que no, se dijo, prefiriendo pensar en lo que vendría después que en el acto en sí. Había leído que la primera experiencia sexual de una mujer podía resultar a menudo decepcionante.

Sasuke la contempló en total silencio. Lentamente, alargó un dedo y lo deslizó por el voluptuoso labio inferior de Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan tímida? - susurró, maravillado.

\- ¿Tí... tímida? - Sakura rió forzadamente. Podría haberle dicho la verdad. Hasta ese momento, cada vez que Sasuke la había tocado había sido por sorpresa. No le había dado tiempo a pensar. Pero aquello era diferente -. ¡No seas ridículo!

\- También parece que tienes fiebre - inclinándose hacia ella, Sasuke le pellizcó con suavidad una mejilla.

\- No quiero hacer esto - protestó Sakura.

\- No eres ninguna virgen... - murmuró Sasuke con repentina insolencia, y sus ojos brillaron con dureza -. Eso se lo diste a él. Le diste a él lo que debería haber sido mío...

Era tan primitivo y arrogante... pensó Sakura ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso después de cómo la había tratado ese día? Pero nunca oiría de sus labios que él había sido su primer amante. Se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba con ella.

\- ¡Machista! - replicó entre dientes.

La expresión de Sasuke se endureció visiblemente y Sakura se puso pálida, sabiendo por instinto que no debía haberlo provocado.

Un par de poderosas manos descendieron hacia ella, tomándola por las caderas. Sasuke la alzó contra el duro calor de su masculinidad, poniéndola en contacto directo con toda la fuerza de su excitación.

\- Si me haces daño... ¡gritaré hasta que se caiga la casa! - jadeó Sakura, trémula.

\- ¿Hacerte daño? ¿Qué clase de animal crees que soy? - preguntó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño con gesto de incredulidad.

Un animal muy masculino, pensó Sakura temerosamente.

\- No tengo intención de hacerte daño - afirmó Sasuke, bajando lentamente su oscura cabeza.

\- Tomó con su boca los labios entreabiertos de Sakura con ardiente y hambrienta pasión. Entrelazó una mano en su rosado cabello, sujetándola como si temiera que fuera a escaparse. Pero en el instante en que sus bocas se tocaron, Sakura supo que debía rendirse a lo inevitable. Al cabo de unos segundos, su temor desapareció bajo la boca de Sasuke, y pensar racionalmente empezó a resultarle imposible.

Sasuke inclinó la cabeza sobre sus generosos senos y ella entrelazó sus dedos impotentemente entre su espeso pelo. Cuando Sasuke tomó entre sus labios un tenso y rosado pezón, Sakura dejó escapar un gemido. Jugueteó con él hasta que cada célula nerviosa de Sakura palpitó de anticipación. Se sintió como consumida por el fuego. La boca de Sasuke en su seno le producía un increíble placer, pero cuando empezó a emplear la lengua y los dientes, prácticamente enloqueció, poseída por un deseo tan intenso que no le dejó pensar en nada más. Se retorció debajo de Sasuke, demasiado caliente como para estar quieta, perdiendo salvajemente el control.

\- Tenemos toda la noche - murmuró Sasuke con voz espesa, alzando la cabeza.

Sakura lo miró, ciega de pasión e, instintivamente, alargó los brazos hacia él para volver a atraerlo hacia sí, porque Sasuke se había atrevido a pararse y ella no podía soportarlo.

Sasuke la abrazó con una ronca risa.

\- Frena un poco - dijo con suavidad.

Sakura deslizó los dedos por los vellos negros que cubrían su pecho, trazando la magnífica musculatura que había debajo de ellos. Oyó la respiración acelerada de Sasuke y entonces éste le tomó la mano y la llevó hacia abajo, hasta su dura y palpitante erección, asombrándola y sobresaltándola.

\- Acaríciame - susurró él.

La piel de su miembro era suave como el terciopelo y estaba caliente y muy tensa, y Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse alarmada por su tamaño. Alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke, sintiendo una repentina timidez.

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa vibrantemente divertida y se movió contra ella.

\- Alguna vez te enseñaré... pero qué sorprendente laguna en tu educación - culminó su comentario volviendo a tumbar a Sakura de espaldas con la fuerza de su boca.

La cordura se desvaneció de la cabeza de Sakura como arena entre sus dedos. Sasuke la besó hasta dejarla sin aliento, haciéndole sentir que se derretía.

Entonces Sasuke alzó la cabeza de nuevo y se deslizó con dolorosa lentitud a lo largo del cuerpo extendido de Sakura, haciendo el amor con su boca a cada parte que podía alcanzar. Introdujo la punta de la lengua en su ombligo a la vez que le acariciaba con los dedos los tiernos pezones y ella gimió. No podía permanecer quieta, pero él la obligó a hacerlo con sus poderosas manos, obligándola a soportar cada enloquecedor segundo de su tenaz asalto. Y cuando le separó los muslos y acarició con sabios dedos el centro de su deseo, suave y deslizante como la miel, Sakura gritó su nombre, moviendo sus caderas con un ritmo que nadie tuvo que enseñarle.

Instintivamente, Sakura atrajo a Sasuke hacia sí, desesperada por sentir su contacto. Él se colocó sobre ella y, separándole los muslos, la penetró en un sólo movimiento, permaneciendo quieto a continuación, con cada músculo del cuerpo ferozmente tenso mientras gemía con la desnudez del placer. A Sakura le dolió tanto, que estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Volvió la cabeza a un lado para ocultar su reacción, sintiéndose agradecida de que el dolor parecía desvanecerse con rapidez. Sasuke dejó escapar una imprecación y se detuvo.

\- Te estoy haciendo daño...

\- ¡No!

\- Entonces, relájate.

Pasando las manos bajo las caderas de Sakura, Sasuke se hundió aún más en su húmedo refugio. Esa vez no hubo dolor. De hecho, Sakura dejó escapar un sollozo de increíble placer. Y el placer regresó en poderosas oleadas, invadiéndole, recorriéndole toda con rejuvenecedora energía.

Sasuke empezó a moverse con más fuerza y rapidez, de forma casi salvaje, lanzando a Sakura finalmente a un explosivo clímax de tal intensidad que tuvo que dejar escapar un prolongado grito de su garganta para expresarlo a la vez que se estremecía incontrolablemente. Murmurando su nombre, él empujó una última vez, temblando violentamente con la intensidad de su propia liberación.

Unos segundos después, Sasuke se tumbó de espaldas, abrazando a Sakura contra sí con tal fuerza que ésta apenas podía respirar. Se sentía completamente aturdida, y permaneció como una muñeca de trapo sobre él, con el rostro enterrado en el hueco de su hombro, aspirando con la nariz su sensual v caliente aroma.

Estaba en el séptimo cielo. En el fondo de su mente se preguntaba cuándo volvería a hacérselo Sasuke. El rostro le ardió. Era una desvergonzada, pero no podía evitarlo. Nada podría haberla preparado para aquella dosis de placer. Aún asombrada por su propia respuesta, empezó a sentir una increíble ternura hacia él.

Su boca se curvó en una silenciosa caricia contra la bronceada piel de Sasuke. Y, de pronto, la verdad la golpeó como un rayo. «Estoy enamorada de él», reconoció Sakura, anonadada. Un estremecimiento de incredulidad recorrió su cuerpo. «Lo quiero tal y como es, con su genio, su arrogancia, su tenaz insistencia». Se sintió como si la tierra hubiera desaparecido repentinamente bajo sus pies. El silencio empezó a alcanzarla en su nuevo y tierno estado de vulnerabilidad.

\- Extraordinario - murmuró Sasuke con suavidad -. Me ha dado la sensación de que eras virgen. Si no fuera por el anillo que solías llevar, estaría totalmente convencido de que he sido tu primer amante.

Tensa como la cuerda de un arco, Sakura dejó escapar una estrangulada risa.

\- No seas ridículo...

\- ¿Estaba alucinando? Te he hecho daño...

\- No. Sólo has sido un poco... rudo - murmuró ella precipitadamente. Sasuke se colocó de lado y la miró. Sakura se puso pálida al toparse con toda la fuerza de sus negros ojos, pero seguía decidida a silenciar cualquier duda que tuviera -. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde...

\- Rudo - repitió Sasuke, mirándola con furia a la vez que la soltaba bruscamente -. Necesito una ducha - dijo, saliendo de la cama.

Sakura se volvió y encontró un punto fresco en la almohada.

No había sido un comentario especialmente generoso, comprendió con retraso, ruborizándose. No le resultaba fácil engañar, pero el orgullo y la lealtad a la memoria de Sai la habían hecho permanecer en silencio.

\- ¿Qué diablos es esto?

La incredulidad que había en la voz de Sasuke hizo volverse a Sakura. Sasuke extendía hacia ella una foto enmarcada. Estaba poseído por tal feroz incredulidad que no lograba sostenerla sin temblar.

Era de Sai. Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Estaba en el fondo de su bolsa de viaje. No tenía intención de haberla llevado, y lo cierto era que había olvidado por completo su existencia hasta ese momento.

\- ¿De dónde la has sacado? - preguntó.

\- ¡Estaba en el tocador! - espetó Sasuke.

\- ¡Yo no la he puesto ahí!

\- ¡Pero la has traído contigo! - bramó Sasuke, tirando la foto violentamente a un lado -. A mi habitación...

\- Yo no la he traído a tu habitación - dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa.

Sasuke dio un paso adelante y la alzó de la cama, furioso. Asustada, ella trató de soltarse, sin conseguirlo. La dejó caer desde cierta altura sobre un sofá que tenía la elasticidad de una roca.

\- Dormirás aquí... ¡no te quiero en mi cama!

Sakura estaba completamente desnuda y se sentía humillada. Sasuke sacó una manta de un armario y la arrojó sobre ella. Cubriéndose torpemente, Sakura se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta.

\- No pienso quedarme aquí para que me insultes... ¡maldito hombre de las cavernas!

\- Si pones un pie en ese pasillo, la vigilancia electrónica te captará en una cámara. Los guardias de seguridad de mi padre se divertirán mucho viéndote. ¡Adelante!

Sakura dudó un momento y enseguida retiró la mano del pomo de la puerta como si la quemara. Sin mirar una sola vez en dirección a Sasuke, volvió al sofá, temblando de furia.

\- Suponía que harías eso - dijo él, arrastrando la voz -. Y será mejor que te acostumbres a tomarte como un privilegio la posibilidad de dormir en mi cama... - ¡Miserable bastardo! - exclamó Sakura. - Y por cierto... ¡te encanta que sea rudo! - replicó Sasuke.

\- ¡Cállate ya! «No lo quiero», se dijo Sakura ferozmente, acurrucándose en el sofá. «¡Lo odio!

De pronto, pensó que Sasuke estaba terriblemente celoso de Sai. ¿Cómo le había llevado tanto tiempo darse cuenta de algo tan evidente? Sonrió en la oscuridad, apretando los puños. No le importaba si no lograba pegar ojo. Estaba segura de que él tampoco podría hacerlo.

Si de repente se me pasa una palabra por ahí, me dicen para yo corregirlo y si no es mucha molestia m pueden mandar con lo que inicia el párrafo para yo poder encontrarlo rápido please.

Bye se cuidan.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

LA COMIDA se sirvió en el exterior, bajo el esplendor de un círculo de frondosos árboles. Fugaku Sato examinó a Sakura con gesto divertido al verla llegar. Ésta se ruborizó mientras se sentaba. Una de las doncellas la había despertado y no había tenido mucho tiempo para prepararse.

Cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, vio que Sasuke la contemplaba con indolente satisfacción. El rubor de Sakura se intensificó con los eróticos recuerdos de la noche pasada.

Sasuke la había llevado de vuelta a la cama mientras dormía, pero no sabía si lo había hecho por consideración hacia ella o para que la farsa no se descubriera. Sakura se sintió asaltada por una nueva inquietud. Ahora que eran amantes se sentía mucho más consciente de la farsa en la que se había embarcado y se veía empujada a cuestionar los motivos de Sasuke.

¿Pretendía simplemente satisfacer a su padre enfermo? ¿O había una razón mucho más interesada detrás de todo aquello?

Kazue llegó en aquel momento, con un vestido flojo y una pamela que le daba el aspecto de una actriz de una película de los años veinte. Pintoresca y asombrosamente bella, ocupó su asiento. Tanto Fugaku como Sasuke habían contemplado cómo se acercaba hacia ellos por la explanada de hierba. Había que concederle que sabía cómo hacer una entrada, pensó Sakura irónicamente.

\- Un brindis... - anunció Fugaku, alzando su copa de vino -. Por Sasuke y Sakura. La boda se celebrará el martes.

La mano de Sakura se puso a temblar y su copa se inclinó, dejando caer unas gotas de vino sobre el mantel. Volvió la mirada hacia Sasuke y leyó en sus oscuros ojos una señal de advertencia; para que no dijera nada, para que no hiciera nada.

Kazue suspiró y apoyó una mano en el brazo de su marido.

\- Creo que has sorprendido a tu hijo, Fugaku. ¿No crees que debería ser él quien tomara la decisión? Espero que no te importe que...

Irritado, Fugaku movió el brazo para librarse de la mano de su esposa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo pido tu opinión para algo? - preguntó con rudeza.

\- Te lo agradezco - murmuró Sasuke con suavidad tras unos momentos de tenso silencio -, pero Sakura y yo no tenemos intención de casarnos hasta el año que viene.

\- ¡El año que viene! - repitió Fugaku en tono mordaz -. ¿Acaso pretendes privar a tu padre del derecho de ver a su hijo casado?

Sasuke se puso tenso. Dijo algo en griego, pero Fugaku hizo un despótico gesto con la mano para hacerlo callar. - ¡Ya basta! - replicó en inglés -. Ya está arreglado. Las invitaciones están listas. ¡Menuda familia!, ¡Esperaba un poco más de gratitud después de esta sorpresa!

Sakura bajó la mirada mientras Fugaku deslizaba la suya retadoramente en tomo a los comensales. ¿Cómo era posible que ni ella ni Sasuke hubieran previsto que pudiera suceder algo así? Fugaku Sato se estaba muriendo. No era de extrañar que quisiera adelantar la boda. Pero Sasuke iba a tener que encontrar alguna forma de salir de aquel atolladero! Y sólo tenía tres días para conseguirlo...

\- Volaremos a Miami para comprar el vestido - anunció Mayoko animadamente.

\- Contrata a un modisto - dijo Fugaku secamente -. Pero que venga él aquí.

\- No creo que pueda organizar una boda con tanta precipitación - murmuró Kazue con frialdad.

\- Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto - gruñó Fugaku -. Mayoko se hará cargo de todo.

Sin duda, aquella fue la comida más tensa a la que Sakura había asistido en su vida. Cuando Fugaku se fue a echar la siesta, se levantó de la mesa aliviada y se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

\- Sakura... - oyó que Sasuke la llamaba cuando ya había bajado la mitad de los peldaños. Al volverse hacia él, vio que Kazue estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, observándolos. Parecía furiosa.

\- ¿Cómo piensas salir de este lío de la boda? - preguntó tensamente, volviendo a mirar a Sasuke.

El echó atrás la cabeza y rió repentinamente. - ¡No pienso hacerlo!

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

\- La única forma de evitarlo sería diciendo la verdad - explicó Sasuke con suavidad -, y eso es imposible.

\- ¡Podrías decirle a tu padre que no estás seguro de tus sentimientos hacia mí! - protestó Sakura.

Sasuke siguió bajando las escaleras por delante de ella. - Esa sería la última excusa que podría darle.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - preguntó Sakura, frustrada -. ¡Él se ha casado cuatro veces! ¿Cómo no va a comprender algo así?

Sasuke no respondió, limitándose a seguir caminando hacia la playa. Sakura lo alcanzó sin aliento.

\- ¿Qué te parece si salimos a navegar? - sugirió él perezosamente, como si la conversación que mantenían hubiera concluido.

\- ¡Sasuke! - exclamó Sakura, tratando de mantener su paso mientras se dirigían a un muelle de madera en el que se hallaba atracado un inmaculado yate blanco.

\- Nos casamos y luego nos divorciamos - dijo Sasuke, impaciente -. ¡Tampoco es para tanto!

\- ¡Claro que es para tanto!

Sasuke se detuvo y se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos destellaron peligrosamente.

\- ¿De verdad, cara? Te casaste con Ueda sin amor. ¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo conmigo?

Sakura se puso pálida.

\- Eso... eso no es cierto.

\- Si lo hubieras querido de verdad, nunca me habrías permitido ponerte una mano encima - murmuró Sasuke secamente.

\- Estás tratando de cambiar de tema...

\- No necesito hacerlo. Hicimos un trato. Tres meses de tu libertad - le recordó Sasuke con dureza -. Y después de haber visto a mi padre, dudo que sobreviva a ese periodo de tiempo.

Involuntariamente Sakura percibió el dolor que había en aquella estimación de Sasuke. Estaba presente en su áspera voz y en sus tensos rasgos, pero Sakura sintió el dolor a un nivel más profundo, pues lo que sentía por Sasuke había acrecentado su sensibilidad hacia todo lo relacionado con él. De pronto, vio con claridad que Sasuke quería realmente a su padre. Era posible que hubiera decidido montar aquella farsa sólo para satisfacer los deseos de Fugaku.

\- Lo siento - murmuró -. Supongo que desearías haber venido a verlo hace años...

\- No. Nuestra relación sólo está funcionando en estas circunstancias - replicó Sasuke -. Fugaku y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Creo que es algo habitual entre padre e hijo. Sólo la falta de tiempo ha llegado a unimos. Hace que yo me vuelva más tolerante y él más generoso...

Sakura tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no abrazarlo.

\- Supongo que habías pensado en la posibilidad de que te exigiera casarte antes...

\- Sí - Sasuke se encogió de hombros -. Pero es una pequeñez si eso le satisface.

\- Pero para mí no es una pequeñez, Sasuke - murmuró Sakura mientras se acercaban al yate. Sasuke no tenía derecho a exigirle aquello, sobre todo después de admitir que había previsto aquella situación sin molestarse en advertirla.

\- No te retendré ni un día después de su muerte.

Aquella afirmación fue como una bofetada para Sakura. Amaba a Sasuke, sin poder evitarlo, sin esperanza, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que convertirse en una especie de cordero de sacrificio para él. Algún día no lejano Fugaku moriría y todo habría acabado. La farsa terminaría para siempre. Pero ella no quería añadir un falso anillo de boda a su amargura.

¿Pero no le debía algo a Sasuke por la delicadeza que había mostrado con su padre? Ella había hecho un trato con él. Un trato... ¡Dios santo!, reflexionó dolorosamente, ¿le había entregado su cuerpo la noche pasada simplemente como parte del trato? El estómago se le encogió al pensarlo.

Sasuke la sujetó por la cintura, tomándola por sorpresa, y la alzó a la cubierta del yate. Dos hombres pertenecientes a la tripulación salieron de la cabina y hablaron un momento con él. Después, Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura y la rodeó con los brazos, atrayéndola hacia sí, poniéndola en inquietante contacto con su musculoso cuerpo.

\- ¿Te gusta navegar? - preguntó.

\- No lo he hecho demasiado - sintiéndose manipulada, Sakura se puso rígida y trató de luchar contra la oleada de calor que amenazaba con consumirla -. Pero no cambies de tema.

\- No hay más que decir - murmuró Sasuke -. Además, en esta situación haría cualquier cosa por aplacar el temor de mi padre.

\- ¿Temor? - dijo Sakura, frunciendo el ceño.

Sasuke se tensó perceptiblemente.

\- El temor de que no me case.

\- ¿Pero por qué iba a producirle temor eso? - Sakura quería que Sasuke le dijera lo que ya le había contado su hermana.

\- Mi padre se casó por primera vez siendo un adolescente, y no logra asimilar que yo siga soltero.

Sakura se sintió decepcionada. Sasuke le estaba mintiendo, o, al menos, ocultaba algo. No confiaba en ella. A pesar de la intimidad a la que habían llegado la noche pasada, seguía manteniéndola alejada. Pero ella no tenía la habilidad necesaria para dejarse llevar por la razón en lugar de los sentimientos.

\- Tu padre no parece especialmente feliz en su actual matrimonio - dijo secamente.

\- Kazue tiene cuarenta años menos que él. ¿Esperabas que fueran la pareja ideal? Fugaku está bastante satisfecho. Nunca ha buscado más que dos cosas del sexo femenino: habilidad para decorar el dormitorio y capacidad de reproducirse.

Sakura se quedó helada. Probablemente, Kazue sólo se había casado por dinero, pero no había duda de que pagaba por ello. Se preguntó si Sasuke sólo buscaría en las mujeres lo mismo que su padre. De momento, a ella sólo la estaba utilizando. Debía enfrentarse a esa realidad.

Y aún no sabía por qué estaba allí, ni sabía si el principal motivo de que Sasuke hubiera montado aquella farsa estaba relacionado o no con la herencia. De pronto, se preguntó si sería ese el motivo por el que Kazue había tratado de influir sobre Fugaku para retrasar la boda. ¿Estaría compitiendo con Sasuke por lo mismo? No sabía qué pensar, pero ahora reconocía que se sentía mucho más insegura después de haber hecho el amor con Sasuke. Podía vivir con el engaño si sólo era cuestión de satisfacer a un hombre moribundo, pero le resultaría intolerable y cruelmente humillante aceptarlo en otros términos.

\- Estás muy silenciosa - sin previo aviso, Sasuke deslizó una mano por el costado de Sakura, hasta abarcar con ella uno de sus senos, haciéndola estremecerse.

\- ¡No! - protestó Sakura, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se sentía tan vulnerable... Anhelaba las caricias de Sasuke, pero se preguntaba qué significaban realmente para él.

Entonces Sasuke alzó la mano y le acarició con dulzura la mejilla.

\- Quiero olvidar Paradiso y a sus ocupantes durante una tarde - murmuró con voz ronca -. Cuando te hago el amor, todo lo demás desaparece de mi cabeza; es el olvido más dulce que conozco.

Sakura sintió el acelerado latido de su corazón. Se volvió para observar a los dos navegantes que desplegaban las velas, consciente de cuánto quería creer a Sasuke. El yate navegaba en tomo a Paradiso. Ya que la isla era muy pequeña, apenas le llevó tiempo hacerlo.

Sasuke la acompañó a la cómoda cabina del yate y le enseñó los bañadores que había disponibles para ella. Sakura eligió el bikini menos atrevido. Cuando salió a la cubierta, vio que los dos miembros de la tripulación se alejaban en la motora.

\- ¿Por qué se han ido?

\- Para que podamos estar a solas - contestó Sasuke, divertido por la pregunta de Sakura a la vez que deslizaba la mirada por sus redondeados senos y caderas.

Sakura se ruborizó intensamente.

Sasuke se quitó la camisa y la dejó a un lado descuidadamente.

Tenía un torso verdaderamente magnífico, Sakura tuvo que sacar la lengua para humedecerse los labios al ver que empezaba a quitarse los vaqueros. Esperaba que bajo estos apareciera un bañador, pero sólo apareció la piel desnuda y dorada de Sasuke.

\- Nunca me pongo nada cuando nado.

\- Ya veo - hipnotizada por la visión, Sakura lo observó como una colegiala mientras Sasuke saltaba del yate al agua y empezaba a nadar.

Ella bajó al mar por las escaleras. El agua estaba deliciosamente templada. Tras nadar un rato, se puso a flotar boca arriba, dejando que los rayos del sol cayeran sobre su cuerpo como una rejuvenecedora droga.

Sasuke apareció a su lado.

\- No te veo muy activa.

\- ¡No se te ocurra hacerme una aguadilla ni nada parecido! - le advirtió Sakura, nerviosa.

Sasuke la besó y ella olvidó por un momento mover las manos, pero él la sujeto antes de que se hundiera.

\- Flota - sugirió con suavidad, divertido.

Media hora después, Sakura estaba en una tumbona, con un daiquiri en la mano y una profunda sensación de relajación en todo el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos tras las gafas al sentir que el glorioso calor del sol disminuía repentinamente debido a la sombrilla que estaba colocando Sasuke.

\- Aguafiestas - murmuró.

\- Te vas a quemar... y si te quemas no podré tocarte - dijo él.

\- Prefería quemarme...

\- Mentirosa - Sasuke alargó hacia ella unas manos que no admitían discusión y ella tembló cuando sus acalorados cuerpos se tocaron. Él se había deshecho de la toalla que llevaba a la cintura.

\- ¿No crees que deberías ponerte alguna ropa? - sugirió Sakura.

\- Creo que necesitas unas clases de anatomía - dijo Sasuke, riendo indolentemente, observando las coloradas mejillas de Sakura -. ¿Se desvestía él en la oscuridad?

\- ¡Esa pregunta es muy desagradable! - Sakura se enfureció repentinamente por la confianza que Sasuke mostraba en su sexualidad. ¿Acaso pensaba que iba a convertirla en una especie de esclava a través del sexo? -. Y volviendo al tema que no dejas de evitar, quiero que tengas muy claro que no estoy dispuesta a incluir una boda auténtica en esta farsa.

Sasuke la miró y acercó su cuerpo lenta y eróticamente hacia ella, obligándola a hacerse consciente de su erección.

\- Todos tenemos que hacer a veces cosas que no queremos.

\- ¿Significa eso que tú tampoco quieres? - preguntó Sakura, tratando de controlar el tembloroso anhelo que estaba despertando Sasuke en ella con tan insultante facilidad.

\- La última recompensa que querría ofrecerte sería un anillo de bodas...

Los ojos color jade de Sakura se abrieron de par en par.

\- ¿Recompensa? ¿Consideras una recompensa pasar por una repugnante parodia de ceremonia?

Sasuke sonrió irónicamente.

\- Parodia o no, será un verdadero matrimonio y tú serás mi esposa... al menos por una temporada.

\- ¡Sapo engreído! - espetó Sakura -. ¿De verdad crees que eso sería una recompensa? ¡Sería un castigo! A diferencia de ti, aún siento cierto respeto por el sacramento del matrimonio. Para mí, no es sólo algo que pueda utilizar. ¡Tú serías capaz de utilizar cualquier cosa y a cualquiera para obtener lo que quieres!

Sasuke se apartó bruscamente de ella, mirándola con desprecio.

\- ¿Eso crees? - preguntó secamente -. Hace seis años pude contarle a tu padre la intimidad a la que habíamos llegado tú y yo, ¡y estoy seguro de que él habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar que te casaras con Ueda!

Sakura apartó su furiosa mirada de él. Nunca había pensado en aquella posibilidad.

\- ¡Yo mismo podría haber convencido a Ueda de que no se casara contigo haciéndole ver la humillación que habría supuesto para él que se supiera lo sucedido! - continuó Sasuke con amarga convicción -. Pero no lo hice. Me mantuve en silencio. Me retiré... dejé que tomaras tú la decisión...

\- ¡Maldito seas! - exclamó Sakura -. No me dejaste tomar ninguna decisión. ¡Me trataste como a una prostituta!

\- Eso no es cierto.

\- Sí lo es. ¡Y no te atrevas a olvidar la presión y el chantaje a que me sometiste previamente! - argumentó Sakura con igual convicción -. Yo nunca lo he olvidado. No hiciste el más mínimo esfuerzo por comprender cómo me sentía. Había traicionado a Sai. Le había hecho algo imperdonable al hombre que creía amar. ¡Pero a ti no te importó nada cómo pudiera sentirme!

Sasuke permaneció muy quieto, mirándola con ojos penetrantes.

\- Has dicho... el hombre que creías amar. ¡De manera que finalmente lo admites! ¡Finalmente admites que no lo amabas!

Sakura se levantó y se apartó de él, maldiciendo su impulsiva lengua. Aferró con fuerza la barandilla del barco, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

\- Creía que lo amaba... después comprendí que no era así... al menos, no como debería haberlo amado.

\- ¡Después! - dijo Sasuke despectivamente, añadiendo a continuación algo en griego que, por el tono, pareció una maldición.

Angustiada, Sakura cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

Al ver que no decía nada, Sasuke añadió: - ¡Y no te traté como a una prostituta!

\- ¡Hace diez días me llamaste precisamente eso por lo que hice aquel día! Y así fue como me trataste - replicó Sakura con firmeza -. Yo sólo tenía veinte años y ninguna experiencia con un hombre como tú. Fuiste tú el que se aprovechó, Sasuke...

\- Te deseaba - interrumpió él con aspereza.

\- ¿Y eso lo justifica todo? ¿A pesar del precio que tuve que pagar? La lealtad es algo muy importante para mí. Apenas pude vivir conmigo misma después... y todo por lo que para ti fue una mera diversión. ¿Mereció la pena, Sasuke? - preguntó Sakura con voz temblorosa.

\- No - murmuró él en tono repentinamente reservado -. Mirando atrás, veo que no mereció la pena.

Sakura se volvió hacia él involuntariamente. Su afilado perfil podría haber estado cincelado en mármol. De pronto, quiso que le discutiera aquel punto, lo que era una locura. No debió tocarla aquel día, pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de controlarse. Ahora lo veía con claridad. Él se vio tan dominado por la pasión como ella.

Sasuke condujo el yate al muelle. Sakura no podía esperar a bajar. El introvertido estado de ánimo de Sasuke le resultaba insoportable. Se sentía apartada, como si no existiera.

Pasó largo rato preparándose para la cena, tomando un baño de una hora y dedicando a su pelo mucho más tiempo del habitual. Eligió un vestido negro que iba a tono con su estado de ánimo.

Fugaku no estaba en el comedor cuando bajó.

\- Está descansando en la cama - explicó Mayoko -. Hoy ha habido demasiada excitación.

Kazue, brillante como una mariposa, rió irónicamente.

\- ¿Excitación? ¿En esta roca olvidada de la mano de Dios? ¡Debes de estar bromeando!

\- Es un momento difícil para todos nosotros - murmuró Mayoko.

\- Fugaku se está muriendo, pero yo también podría estar muerta - se quejó Kazue con amargura -. Odio este lugar.

\- Nadie te obliga a quedarte - el redondeado rostro de Mayoko estaba rojo de rabia.

\- Muchas gracias por el comentario - lanzando a Mayoko una mirada envenenada, Kazue se levantó de la mesa y salió del comedor.

\- No debería haber dicho eso - susurró Mayoko, a punto de llorar.

Sasuke dijo algo en griego y palmeó la mano de su hermana. Ella le apretó los dedos, agradecida.

\- Voy a sentarme un momento con Fugaku - dijo Sasuke antes de que sirvieran el postre.

Antes de salir del comedor, miró un momento a Sakura por encima del hombro.

Sakura salió a explorar después de la cena, vagando por habitaciones maravillosamente amuebladas pero carentes de vida. Acabó localizando la biblioteca, donde seleccionó un libro de Jane Austen que no leía hacía años. Pero la señorita Austen le falló por primera vez en muchos años. Sakura no lograba concentrarse.

Dejó la novela a un lado y se levantó para salir a la terraza. Estaba paseando tranquilamente cuando al pasar junto a una de las numerosas habitaciones que daban a la terraza oyó la voz de Kazue con total claridad.

\- No puedes amarla, Sasuke... ¡no puedes amarla! - decía en tono histérico -. ¡Y él no puede obligarte a casarte con ella!

\- ¡Contrólate! - ordenó Sasuke en voz baja -. ¿Tienes idea de lo que te haría si supiera que estás aquí conmigo?

\- Me deseas a mí... ¡no a ella! - dijo Kazue -. Te quiero... ¡sabes que te quiero! ¡Mira los riesgos que he corrido!

Sasuke dijo algo que pudo ser un juramento.

Sakura se había quedado paralizada. Apenas podía respirar. Las cortinas se apartaron. Pudo verlos. Sasuke estaba de espaldas a ella. Kazue se había arrojado en una silla para llorar histéricamente.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices que no quieres casarte con ella? - preguntó -. Tú eres el único de nosotros capaz de enfrentarse a él. Te concederá lo que quieras.

\- Dudo mucho que eso incluya a su esposa, repudiada o no - dijo Sasuke secamente.

\- ¡No puedo esperar a que se muera! - gimió Kazue -. ¡Que Dios me perdone!

Diana: si esta historia ya había en otro página sino lo que pasa que en esa página los administradores del sitio lo quitaron, por ese motivo decidí subirlo, y sobre los capítulos los estaré subiendo los domingos por lo general, pero los días que pueda trataré de subir entre semana.

Lucienn21: me alegra que te haya gustado y sobre el consejo si lo haré, pero más adelante lo iré editando.

Y me alegra que les haya encantado se los agradezco de corazón, bye cuídense y espero seguir contando con su apoyo.

Por cierto hoy estaré subiendo toda la historia y el domingo estaré subiendo una nueva historia espero que se pasen por ahí y seguir contando con su apoyo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

UN INVOLUNTARIO gemido escapó de la garganta de Sakura y Sasuke se volvió. Pero para entonces ella ya se alejaba, con la única idea de escapar. Bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a los jardines, sollozando.

\- ¡Sakura!

Se encendieron unas luces, iluminando el exterior. Sakura siguió corriendo ciegamente, ajena a los arbustos con que se arañaba. Se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la Playa. Uno de los tacones de sus zapatos se quebró y se detuvo un momento para quitarse el otro y tirarlos. Sasuke iba tras ella. Podía oírlo y aceleró la marcha como si tuviera al diablo tras sus talones.

En cuanto alcanzó la playa se ocultó tras los árboles, esforzándose desesperadamente por no respirar, con la mano apoyada contra la convulsa boca.

\- ¡Sakura! - bramó Sasuke y ella se quedó helada en su escondite.

Vio cómo se alejaba por la playa, con las manos en las caderas y una desesperada urgencia en sus agresivos movimientos. Si la encontraba, era posible que la arrojara al mar con una piedra atada al tobillo. El secreto que Sakura había averiguado podía suponer un gran peligro para él. Al ver que se dirigía hacia el muelle, ella salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

Su vestido se desgarró en una rama que le arañó dolorosamente el abdomen. Siguió corriendo hasta que no pudo más. Los senos le pesaban por el esfuerzo de respirar y cayó sentada donde estaba, abrazándose a sí misma con temblorosos brazos.

Sasuke y Kazue. La esposa de su padre. Era obsceno, intolerable... ¿Cómo podía haber estado tan ciega? Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y quiso llorar. Su presencia allí no era más que una pantalla de humo para aquella visita. No era de extrañar que Kazue hubiera tratado de retrasar la boda. Estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Dios santo... Y Sasuke le había hecho el amor a ella durante la noche pasada mientras la mujer a la que de verdad amaba dormía bajo el mismo techo. Kazue era la que la había alojado en la habitación que ocupó la primera noche. Estaba celosa. No había querido que el engaño llegara tan lejos. Pero Sasuke era más listo y había jugado a dos bandas.

Una ramita se quebró. Esa fue la única advertencia. Sakura abrió sus inflamados ojos. Sasuke estaba frente a ella.

¡Vete! - gritó.

Él la ignoró. Inesperadamente, se agachó junto a ella y tomó con suavidad uno de sus pies descalzos.

\- Te has cortado... ¡estás sangrando!

Sakura era ligeramente consciente de ello, pero era su corazón, su orgullo y su capacidad para confiar en otras personas lo que estaba realmente resentido. Apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas dobladas, tensa.

Sasuke maldijo entre dientes.

\- ¡Ven aquí! - dijo, tomándola por un antebrazo.

\- ¡No! - exclamó Sakura, retirándose bruscamente para evitar el contacto.

\- Tengo la sensación de haber sido condenado a muerte sin juicio previo.

\- ¡Lo que has hecho es una vileza! Kazue y tú... esperando como buitres a que él muera - Sakura se estremeció -. ¡Me siento sucia! ¡Sucia y estúpida!

Lo amaba. Esa era la dimensión de su estupidez. Se merecía todo lo que le había pasado. Merecía que la utilizaran y abusaran de ella. Su orgullo y autodisciplina deberían haberla protegido.

Sasuke soltó el aliento en un siseo y se irguió.

\- ¡Sácame de esta isla! - sollozó Sakura.

\- Perra vida... - murmuró Sasuke -. La mujer a la que no quiero está obsesionada conmigo y la mujer que deseo se pasa el tiempo corriendo en dirección equivocada. ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué clase de miserable crees que soy? - preguntó con repentina y feroz hostilidad.

\- Supongo que si no fuera por el dinero os habríais liado hace tiempo, ¿no? - dijo Sakura, asqueada.

\- ¿Quieres hacer el favor de escucharme? - preguntó Sasuke con aspereza.

Estaba a punto de contarle la verdad y ella no quería oírla. No quería oírle explicar cómo su amor por Kazue le había hecho olvidar su lealtad a la familia y cualquier sentimiento decente.

\- ¡No quiero oírte! ¡No quiero saber nada!

\- ¡No hay nada entre Kazue y yo! - exclamó Sasuke, frustrado -. Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá.

Aquello llamó la atención de Sakura. Alzó el rostro y miró a Sasuke. La luz de la luna iluminaba los duros rasgos de su atractivo rostro.

\- No es eso lo que me ha parecido.

\- Conocí a Kazue por primera vez hace seis meses en una fiesta en Roma. Ella sabía que Fugaku se estaba muriendo. Me persigue desde entonces...

\- ¿Te persigue? - repitió Sakura.

\- Las dos primeras veces que nos encontramos la invité a comer, simplemente porque era la mujer de mi padre - dijo Sasuke en tono sarcástico -. Pero Kazue interpretó equivocadamente mis invitaciones. Una noche se presentó en mi apartamento en Londres y me pidió que le dejara pasar la noche allí, contándome una estúpida historia sobre el miedo que tenía a dormir sola en los hoteles desde que una amiga suya fue violada. Caí en la trampa... pero la única cama en la que Kazue quería meterse era la mía.

Sakura tragó con esfuerzo. - ¿Y?

\- Me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí e hice que la llevaran a un hotel en medio de la noche. Pero Kazue es muy insistente, porque ningún hombre la ha rechazado nunca - murmuró Sasuke, haciendo una expresiva mueca -. Ella es una de las razones por las que te he traído aquí. Quería mantenerla alejada...

\- Así que me necesitabas como... como parachoques. - Habría sido un poco difícil para ella meterse en mi cama si ya estaba ocupada - dijo Sasuke irónicamente.

Sakura trató de recordar lo que Sasuke había dicho en la conversación con Kazue y se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada que no encajara con lo que acababa de contarle. Le dolía la cabeza debido al esfuerzo de concentración. Casi tenía miedo de ceder a la intensidad de su alivio.

\- Es tan hermosa - murmuró Sakura.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

\- Una tormenta en un vaso de agua - añadió ella, incómoda -. Lo siento. Había deducido...

\- ¿Lo peor? ¿No es eso lo que haces siempre? - preguntó Sasuke, alargando una mano hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, necesitando que estos le confirmaran que Sasuke no deseaba a Kazue, pero no pudo leer nada en ellos. Sasuke no mostraba con facilidad sus emociones.

Mientras regresaban, Sakura empezó a notar el dolor en sus pies y el escozor de los arañazos en sus brazos y vientre. Cuando llegaron a los pies de la escalera que llevaba de la playa a la casa, Sasuke se inclinó sin decir palabra y se echó a Sakura en un hombro.

\- ¡No puedes subirme hasta arriba! - protestó ella.

Pero lo hizo, aunque para cuando alcanzaron el último escalón todos sus músculos estaba tensos y el sudor le cubría la frente. Dejó a Sakura en el ascensor que utilizaba su padre para bajar a los jardines y cerró la puerta. Después se apoyó contra ésta y la miró con repentina intensidad.

La oscura vibración de su magnetismo era muy potente. La mirada de Sakura topó con los ojos negros de Sasuke y su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente. Una lenta y sensual sonrisa curvó la atractiva boca de Sasuke. Alargó una mano y abrió el panel de control del ascensor. Apretó un botón y éste se detuvo. Luego apretó otro para que las puertas no pudieran abrirse.

Apoyada en la pared opuesta, Sakura empezó a sentir una temblorosa pesadez en sus miembros inferiores mientras Sasuke se acercaba a ella. Él apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, echándole ésta atrás con la fuerza de su boca, besándola con la fiera marca de la posesión. Aquello despertó un hambre primitiva en Sakura, haciendo que un intenso calor recorriera sus venas.

\- Alguien podría... - jadeó cuando Sasuke se apartó de sus enrojecidos labios.

\- Si no te tengo ahora mismo - dijo él con voz ronca -, me moriré.

Bajó con las manos los tirantes del vestido sin mangas que llevaba Sakura y ella miró hacia abajo, aturdida al ver sus propios senos desnudos, sintiendo una mezcla de timidez y excitación ante la impaciencia de Sasuke. Con un gemido, Sasuke la alzó y lamió uno de sus erectos pezones mientras Sakura se aferraba a sus hombros a la vez que un involuntario gemido de placer surgía de su garganta. Y cuando Sasuke empezó a mordisquearla, echó la cabeza atrás, sintiendo que estaba a punto de enloquecer de placer. Entonces él introdujo una mano bajo su vestido, deslizándola hacia arriba por un muslo.

\- Me vuelves loco - gruñó, arrodillándose y bajando lentamente las braguitas de encaje de Sakura hasta quitárselas -. Siempre me has vuelto loco.

Entonces enterró la boca ardientemente en el triángulo de vellos rosas que había desvelado y Sakura empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo por la pared hasta que él aferró sus muslos, haciéndola entreabrirlos.

\- No... - gimió ella.

Pero Sasuke no la escuchó, y un segundo después Sakura dejó de pensar, lanzada a un vórtice de extraordinaria excitación por lo que le estaba haciendo. Dijo su nombre con voz jadeante, rindiéndose por completo al placer mientras apoyaba las manos en la cabeza de Sasuke. Cuando éste volvió a colocarse a su altura, la besó de forma casi salvaje a la vez que la alzaba, haciéndole rodearlo con las piernas por las caderas para penetrarla de un impulsivo empujón.

Quedándose quieto, se estremeció contra ella, tratando de mantener el control.

\- Nunca me he sentido así... ¡nunca! - murmuró con voz ronca.

«Te quiero... » Instintivamente, Sakura mantuvo aquellas palabras en su interior mientras Sasuke le apoyaba la espalda contra la pared del ascensor y empezaba a moverse, deprisa y despacio, con suavidad y aspereza, hasta que ella se vio poseída por un ritmo primario que la llevó a cotas de insoportable excitación. Cuando llegó al momento culminante, hundió los dientes en el hombro de Sasuke y alcanzaron juntos el clímax.

Con la respiración entrecortada, Sasuke la bajó lentamente al suelo de nuevo sin dejar de mirarla. La besó en la frente y empezó a recolocarle el vestido con torpeza.

\- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí - indicó la luz roja que destellaba en el panel de mandos -. Los guardias de seguridad estarán de camino.

\- ¿Qué? - gimió Sakura, horrorizada.

Las puertas se abrieron. Sasuke la tomó por la mano mientras Sakura seguía pensando incrédula en lo que acababa de permitir que le hiciera. ¡No podía creer que fuera ella la mujer que acababa de estar en el ascensor!

Sasuke corrió tirando de ella hasta que llegaron a la habitación. En cuanto entraron, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se apoyó contra ésta. Entrecerró los ojos y, de pronto, rompió a reír. Tras un momento de sorpresa, Sakura se unió a él al ver el humor implícito en la huida casi adolescente que acababan de hacer de la autoridad.

\- ¡Hemos corrido como dos críos! - dijo Sasuke, tratando de contener la risa -. Nunca había hecho algo así en mi vida.

Mirándolo reír, Sakura supo que nunca lo había querido más que en esos momentos.

Bruscamente, Sasuke murmuró una imprecación. - He olvidado las heridas de tus pies.

\- Yo tampoco me he acordado de ellas - dijo Sakura tímidamente.

Sasuke la llevó al baño, donde sacó un botiquín. Le hizo, sentarse en el borde de la bañera y remojó sus pies. Luego, los secó con una toalla. Sakura contempló con creciente asombro la increíble ternura con que hizo todo aquello. Qué mezcla tan asombrosa de opuestos era aquel hombre, pensó dolorosamente. El antiséptico que le aplicó a continuación hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas debido al escozor.

\- No debes nadar durante un par de días.

\- De acuerdo.

Sasuke la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Luego descolgó el teléfono.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó.

Sakura descubrió que sí la tenía. Sasuke encargó unos sándwiches.

Cuando estaba tumbándose, se fijó por primera vez en el desgarro del vestido de Sakura. Antes de que ésta pudiera objetar nada, se lo quitó y descubrió el arañazo que tenía en el vientre.

\- Por favor... no me des ahí el antiséptico - rogó ella con total cobardía.

Sasuke sonrió y presionó los labios tiernamente contra el vientre de Sakura. Luego alzó la cabeza y la miró con repentina seriedad.

\- Anoche, cuando vi la foto de tu marido, me puse enfermizamente celoso.

Sakura se sintió conmovida por su sinceridad.

\- Lo sabías - añadió Sasuke, asintiendo -. Me sorprende que no me arrojaras la foto a la cara.

\- Estabas de tan mal humor que temí acabar en el pasillo.

\- Lo elegiste en lugar de a mí - dijo Sasuke, ignorando el intento de Sakura de aligerar la conversación -. Por eso me sentí celoso. Si yo no te hubiera conocido entonces, él sólo sería una parte de tu pasado.

\- Yo no elegí...

\- Sí, elegiste - afirmó Sasuke con decisión.

Una llamada a la puerta anunció la llegada de la comida. Sakura agradeció la interrupción. Sasuke recogió la bandeja y la dejó a los pies de la cama.

\- Me niego a aceptar que soy el segundo - continuó -. Porque eso es lo que quieres que haga, y no puedo.

De nuevo tensa, Sakura se irguió y tomó su bata.

\- Veo que no dices nada - dijo Sasuke.

\- Puede que no quiera discutir contigo.

\- Siempre evitas hablarme de tu matrimonio. Me cierras la puerta a cinco años de tu vida.

\- No pienso hablar mal de Sai sólo para satisfacerte.

\- No espero que hables mal de él. No soy un niño incapaz de enfrentarse a la realidad. Pero encuentro extraña tu constante negativa a hablar de Ueda - dijo Sasuke, tomando relajadamente un sándwich de la bandeja -. Ahora, mi vida es un libro abierto para ti.

Sakura apretó los dientes.

\- Sólo porque he caído casualmente entre las tapas.

\- No quería que mi pasado se interpusiera entre nosotros - afirmó Sasuke -. Me obligas a ser franco. De acuerdo. Tu padre me contó que tu matrimonio no fue feliz.

Sakura se quedó helada por la sorpresa.

\- Y no se refería a la enfermedad de tu esposo - continuó Sasuke -. Lo dejó muy claro.

\- No tenía derecho a sugerir que...

\- ¿Que no fuiste maravillosamente feliz con tu «mejor amigo»? - interrumpió Sasuke en tono despectivo.

Sakura salió de la cama, molesta por su insistencia.

\- No quiero hablar de Sai contigo.

\- ¿Por qué no? Está muerto. Ya no puede sufrir - dijo Sasuke, mirándola con gesto expectante.

\- Dices que hice una elección. ¿Por qué no analizas tu comportamiento durante esas seis semanas? - preguntó Sakura -. ¡Puede que te sorprenda lo que encuentres!

\- Me comporté como un miserable - admitió Sasuke un segundo antes de que Sakura entrara en el baño -. Pero tú no me animaste a otra cosa. Hiciste que me enfadara y me retaste. Conseguiste que nuestra relación se convirtiera en una pelea y yo sólo conozco una manera de pelear, ¡y es ganando!

Sakura se preparó un baño. Necesitaba una excusa para huir del interrogatorio de Sasuke. No dejaba de bajar la guardia cuando estaba con él y debía evitarlo. No quería ser desleal al recuerdo de Sai, y Sasuke no pararía de reír si averiguara que su matrimonio nunca llegó a consumarse.

Cuando volvió a la habitación, la encontró vacía, y en lugar de sentirse aliviada, se sintió abandonada. Furiosa por su creciente dependencia emocional de Sasuke, apretó los labios. No podía permitirse aquellos sentimientos, pues faltaba poco para que dejara de verlo para siempre. Lo amaba, y, pasara lo que pasara, iba a sufrir.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y fue a abrir. Era una doncella con una bandeja de sándwiches y café, encargados por Sasuke para ella. Él también le había pedido que le dijera que estaba con su padre.

\- Lamento que la hayan molestado a estas horas - eran las dos de la mañana y Sakura se sentía culpable.

\- Tengo el turno de noche, señorita - dijo la joven doncella, sonriendo -. Es mi trabajo.

El turno de noche, pensó Sakura, moviendo lentamente la cabeza. Era como vivir en un hotel de Primera.

Luego se preguntó si Fugaku habría empeorado y frunció el ceño.

Sasuke regresó diez minutos después.

\- ¿Cómo está tu padre? - preguntó Sakura. - Es un consumado insomne - dijo Sasuke, suspirando -. Han surgido algunos problemas con un barco en Atenas. Me ha pedido que vaya allí para hacerme cargo del asunto. Saldré mañana a las siete y espero estar de vuelta la noche antes de la boda. Sakura trató de ocultar la decepción que sintió al oírlo.

\- Me echarás de menos - afirmó Sasuke con convicción. Se metió en la cama y estrechó a Sakura entre sus brazos con fuerza. De pronto, se puso tenso -. Por cierto - dijo, alzando la cabeza -, ¿estás tomando la píldora?

Ahora fue Sakura la que se puso tensa.

\- No.

Sasuke soltó el aliento en un siseo.

\- Esta vez no me he molestado en tomar medidas... Lo siento.

Sakura se ruborizó, hizo algunos cálculos y decidió que el riesgo de que se hubiera quedado embarazada era muy escaso.

\- No hay muchas posibilidades...

\- Como en la ruleta rusa - gruñó Sasuke -. Nunca he sido tan descuidado.

\- No creo que tengas por qué preocuparse.

\- Ya veremos - dijo Sasuke -. Puede que, después de todo, no nos venga mal casarnos ahora - añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No será un matrimonio real - dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Qué es real y qué es irreal? - murmuró Sasuke -. Ya no estoy seguro de saberlo.

\- Creía que lo tenías todo bajo control.

\- A veces pierdo la cabeza.

\- ¿En los ascensores, por ejemplo? - dijo Sakura sin pensarlo, ruborizándose de inmediato.

\- Sólo contigo - murmuró Sasuke, divertido, deslizando una mano hasta el trasero de Sakura y atrayéndola hacia sí para hacerla entrar en contacto con su excitado cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par al notar la evidencia de su disposición para volver a hacer el amor.

Sasuke la miró sin ocultar su deseo.

\- Eres tan maravillosamente apasionada haciendo el amor. Me pareces irresistible.

Sexualmente, no intelectualmente, pensó Sakura, recordando que sólo unos días atrás habría querido golpearlo por mirarla con aquel aire de arrogante posesión. Pero ahora estaba demasiado ocupada perdiéndose en aquellos ojos negros y anhelando el calor de aquellos expertos labios en los suyos.

\- Estás preciosa - dijo Mayoko, contemplando a Sakura con gesto satisfecho -. Mi hermano te adorará.

Sakura no podía imaginar a Sasuke adorándola; sus instintos eran más elementales. Pero Mayoko era una incurable romántica. - Sin embargo, ella no podía dejarse llevar por fantasías similares, y en ningún momento había pensado que para la boda tendría que ponerse un auténtico traje de novia.

Y, sin embargo, allí estaba, con el traje de boda más increíble que había visto en su vida, totalmente blanco, con un exquisito cuello estilo Elizabeth, cubierto de arriba abajo de un magnífico bordado. Su error fue protestar sobre la necesidad de llevar aquel vestido estando Fugaku delante. No esperaba que éste fuera a interesarse en lo que llevara puesto para la boda.

\- Todas mis esposas se casaron de blanco - interrumpió el anciano en voz alta -. Es parte del show.

\- Pero yo soy viuda...

\- ¿Una viuda alegre? - Fugaku rió estrepitosamente su propia broma -. No nos fijamos en esas cosas. Te casarás de blanco.

Recordando su intensa humillación por lo sucedido, Sakura empezó a quitarse el vestido. Mayoko lo recogió cuidadosamente con ayuda de una doncella. Cuando la hermana de Sasuke se fue para vestirse para la comida, Sakura pensó que le faltaban menos de veinticuatro horas para estar casada. Casada con el hombre al que amaba, pero sin ser correspondida; casada como parte de un trato para satisfacer a un anciano moribundo. Era una locura... ¿por qué había permitido que Sasuke la convenciera para seguir adelante?

Estaba terminando de maquillarse cuando, sin previo aviso, Kazue entró en la habitación enfundada en un ceñido y brillante vestido gris. Hacía cuarenta y ocho horas que Sakura no la veía, desde que escuchó involuntariamente su conversación con Sasuke. Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, Mayoko le informó que Kazue había volado a Miami a hacer unas compras.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó secamente, molesta por la forma de entrar de Kazue.

Kazue rió con aspereza.

\- De pronto te sientes muy segura de ti misma, no?

Sakura se volvió a mirarla, negándose a dejarse amedrentar. Se levantó de la silla y fue tranquilamente a ponerse los zapatos.

\- La otra noche nos viste juntos - murmuró Kazue, sin ocultar un ligero tono despectivo -. ¿No te molestó lo más mínimo?

Con mano ligeramente temblorosa, Sakura alzó un cepillo con mango de plata que pertenecía a Sasuke y lo pasó lentamente por su rosa melena.

\- No vi nada que pudiera preocuparme - mintió.

\- Tú también estás enamorada de él, ¿no? Pobre Sakura. Imagino lo que te habrá dicho. También imagino cuánto habrás querido creerlo...

Sakura suspiró.

\- Si no te importa, quisiera terminar de prepararme. - Si no te importa... ¡eres tan educada!, - dijo Kazue en tono burlón, mirándola con cierta curiosidad -. No te habrá dicho la verdad. Y la verdad es que ninguna de las dos le importamos nada en este momento. Lo único que le importa a Sasuke ahora es mantener a su padre contento.

\- ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? - preguntó Sakura a la defensiva -. No le queda mucho tiempo para estar con él.

\- Y su herencia está condicionada por su matrimonio... ¿lo sabías? - dijo Kazue con gran suavidad -. Ahora mismo, Sasuke tiene que seguirte el juego y tenerte contenta. Necesita una novia y parece que ha encontrado una los suficientemente tonta como para cerrar los ojos a la realidad.

El suelo pareció moverse bajo los pies de Sakura. Se puso pálida.

\- No te creo - dijo, temblorosa.

\- Eres tan ingenua... y no sabes cómo actúan los hombres en esta familia - el exquisito rostro de Kazue se retorció en un despectivo gesto -. Yo comprendo a Sasuke. Tú no lo comprendes en absoluto. Sasuke me desea y pretende tenerme... pero no dará un paso en falso mientras su padre siga vivo. Lo único que se interpone entre Sasuke y yo es su padre... y su dinero, por supuesto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la marcha de Kazue, Sakura sintió que una poderosa sensación de angustia atenazaba su estómago. Sasuke le había mentido. No se casaba con ella simplemente para satisfacer a su padre. Lo hacía por motivos totalmente mercenarios. ¡Y sin embargo la había engañado brillantemente, haciéndole creer todo lo que le había dicho!

En un desesperado arrebato de pasión, sacó sus maletas del armario del vestidor y empezó a meter en ellas su ropa. Se negaba a ser utilizada de aquella manera... ¡se negaba en rotundo!

\- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

De rodillas junto a sus maletas, Sakura alzó la vista. La oscura y gran silueta de Sasuke llenaba el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella mientras la miraba con gesto incrédulo.

\- ¡No pienso seguir adelante con esta boda! - exclamó Sakura.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

SASUKE observó durante diez fulminantes segundos el furioso brillo que despedían los ojos de Sakura.

\- No sé a qué diablos crees que estás jugando, pero la boda seguirá adelante mañana. ¡Aunque tenga que arrastrarte por los pelos para llevarte!

\- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Kazue me ha dicho por qué tienes que casarte conmigo! - dijo Sakura, sin ocultar su rabia -. ¡Y me niego a tomar parte en una manipulación tan miserable!

\- ¿Por qué tengo que casarme? - preguntó Sasuke con suavidad -. Me gustaría saberlo.

\- Me mentiste. Todo lo que me has dicho es mentira. Te has dedicado a provocar mi compasión para poder utilizarme...

\- ¿Cuándo piensas llegar al meollo de la cuestión?

\- ¡Necesitas casarte para poder heredar la fortuna de tu padre! - espetó Sakura.

Tras una sorprendida pausa, Sasuke echó atrás la cabeza y rompió a reír.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. Aquella no era precisamente la reacción que esperaba.

\- ¿No se le ha ocurrido nada mejor? - murmuró Sasuke, observando a Sakura con ojos entrecerrados -. Y la has creído, ¿no?

De pronto, Sakura perdió toda su agresiva seguridad.

\- Yo...

\- He sido el heredero de mi padre desde el día que nací porque su sangre corre por mis venas - interrumpió Sasuke -. Y por amargo que fuera el resentimiento que había entre nosotros, eso nunca ha cambiado. ¿Por qué iba a exigirme que me casara?

\- Porque quiere que sientes la cabeza - sugirió Sakura, trémula.

\- ¿Fugaku Sato quiere que yo haga lo que él nunca hizo? - dijo Sasuke, alzando una irónica ceja -. ¿Sentar la cabeza? Él no lo hizo durante cuatro matrimonios e incontables amantes... ¿por qué iba a querer entrometerse en mi vida privada?

Sakura no estaba dispuesta a ceder sin luchar.

\- Entonces explícame por qué tu padre y tu hermana están tan exageradamente alegres porque te cases - dijo, utilizando el último argumento que le quedaba.

Los duros rasgos de Sasuke se endurecieron visiblemente. Miró a Sakura con frialdad.

\- De acuerdo, te lo diré. Hace diez años, mi padre se acostó con la mujer que iba a casarse conmigo.

\- ¿Qué? - murmuró Sakura, asombrada, pensando que no había oído bien.

\- A eso se deben los diez años de silencio entre nosotros.

\- ¿Pero cómo...? Quiero decir... ¿por qué?

\- Fugaku me invitó a visitarlo. Llevé a mi prometida conmigo - murmuró Sasuke en un tono carente de emoción -. En la actualidad, Fugaku es una mera sombra del hombre que era entonces. En esa época, seguía resultando viril y atractivo para las mujeres. Quería que yo trabajara para él. Mi hermanastro era inútil para los negocios. Fugaku quería que volviera para ocupar su lugar. Me negué. Sabía que no funcionaría. Mi padre se puso furioso, y Karin también. Adoraba la clase de vida que nos ofrecía... las constantes fiestas, el dinero... En aquella época, yo no era tan rico como he llegado a serlo ahora.

\- Pero... - Sakura seguía sin poder creer lo que Sasuke le estaba contando.

\- Fugaku hizo toda una representación para Karin y ella se dejó conquistar. Se la llevó a la cama...

Sakura estaba anonadada. ¡Sasuke tenía veintitrés años entonces! ¿Cómo era posible que un padre pudiera hacerle algo así a su hijo y que una mujer llegara a caer tan bajo?

\- Los encontré juntos - continuó Sasuke -. Me quedé destrozado. Sabía que uno no se podía fiar de mi padre en lo referentes las mujeres, pero yo había supuesto que sí podía fiarme de Karin...

\- ¿Cómo pudieron hacerte algo así? - Sakura se sentía físicamente enferma.

\- Fugaku no puede evitar competir, y no siempre piensa lo que hace. Estaba demostrándole a su joven cachorro que aún se guardaba un par de trucos bajo la manga. ¿Y Karin? - la boca de Sasuke se comprimió -. Uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo le dijo que la quería y no fue capaz de resistirse. Se quedó lo suficientemente aturdida como para creer que se casaría con ella, pero Fugaku la dejó un par de semanas después. Sabía que había ido demasiado lejos...

\- ¿Pero cómo has podido perdonarlo?

\- Porque no sabe lo que hace. Como un toro en una tienda de cerámica, lo destroza todo y luego deja que otro pague los destrozos, pero, en último extremo, sigue siendo mi padre - Sasuke contempló el preocupado y pálido rostro de Sakura -. Ahora ya sabes por qué se alegran tanto mi padre y mi hermana de que me case - dijo con aspereza -. Así quedará enterrado para siempre ese delicado episodio con Karin.

Sakura seguía asombrada. Sasuke era muy orgulloso, y en aquella época debía de ser mucho más vulnerable. Debió de sufrir indeciblemente.

\- Has sido muy rápida aceptando la palabra de un testigo poco fiable... increíblemente rápida - dijo Sasuke en tono de condena - Kazue está celosa y haría cualquier cosa por crear problemas entre nosotros. ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensarlo?

Sakura no se había tomado tiempo para pensar. Había actuado impulsivamente. Ahora, su pérdida de fe en él le parecía odiosa. Se ruborizó.

\- Lo siento...

\- Creía sinceramente que estaba llegando a algún lugar contigo - dijo Sasuke secamente -. Pero estaba equivocado. Te abro mi corazón y tú me golpeas en los dientes. No tienes fe ni confianza que ofrecer. Para ti sigo siendo el miserable que decidiste que era hace seis años, ¡y creo que más me valdría serio a partir de ahora!

Angustiada, Sakura percibió un dolor que no había visto nunca en los rasgos de Sasuke.

\- ¡He dicho que lo siento! Es esta situación...

Sasuke giró sobre sus talones, sin mostrarse afectado por la evidente inquietud de Sakura.

\- Tu padre te está esperando abajo.

\- ¿Mi padre? - repitió ella débilmente.

\- Lo he recogido de camino. Pensaba que querrías verlo.

Sakura tragó con esfuerzo.

\- Yo...

\- Será mejor que te prepares para la comida - dijo Sasuke mientras salía.

¿Por qué había escuchado a Kazue? Había sido una tontería dar crédito a sus palabras. Kazue no era de fiar. Estaba celosa. Sakura se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Y ella también estaba celosa de Kazue.

Y Sasuke tenía razón. Tampoco se fiaba de él. No tenía fe ni confianza en él. ¿Era Sai también el responsable de eso? Confió en él desde su infancia y la decepcionó terriblemente, utilizándola, sin preocuparse por el daño que pudiera hacerle. Fue demasiado débil como para preocuparse y explotó su orgullo y su lealtad hacia él para seguir adelante con la farsa de su matrimonio. De pronto, Sakura supo que le debía a Sasuke aquella verdad, por mucho que le costara compartirla.

Más tarde, en el dormitorio, mientras Sasuke se vestía para la comida, Sakura dijo:

\- Sasuke, hay algo que quiero contarte sobre mi matrimonio.

\- Por mí puedes guardarte a Ueda en tu corazón como un icono sagrado - dijo Sasuke con gesto impasible -. No pienso competir con un fantasma.

\- No estarías compitiendo...

\- Sai es el pasado - interrumpió Sasuke con frialdad -, y para mí resulta tan irrelevante como el periódico de ayer. Lo que importa es la confianza, y tú no tienes ninguna que dar. ¡Tampoco la tenías hace seis años!

\- No me eches ahora eso en cara. Cuando veníamos hacia aquí dijiste que no me perdonarías nunca - le recordó Sakura, temblorosa. Eso no propicia precisamente un ambiente de confianza.

\- Nos vemos abajo - dijo Sasuke, poniéndose la chaqueta -. Será mejor que te laves la cara. Se te está corriendo el maquillaje.

Sakura apretó los puños de rabia mientras la puerta se cerraba. A veces, Sasuke se mostraba tan odiosamente superior que deseaba golpearlo. Y encima había tenido la ocurrencia de traer a su padre, como si aquella fuera a ser una boda normal.

Kizashi Haruno estaba charlando animadamente con Mayoko cuando Sakura bajó al salón. Apenas tuvo tiempo de besarlo en la mejilla, pues enseguida llegó Fugaku y acaparó la atención de su padre. Durante la comida, Fugaku no paró de hacerle preguntas a Kizashi, pidiéndole su opinión sobre ciertas prácticas en los negocios y censurándolas frecuentemente. Kizashi salió bastante bien parado del interrogatorio.

\- De todas formas, no te emplearía - gruñó el padre de Sasuke mientras tomaban el café -. No creo en eso de tratar con mano suave a los trabajadores...

\- Las normas de la Comunidad Económica Europea no te darían muchas opciones - se atrevió a replicar Kizashi.

Después de la comida, Sakura se quedó a solas con su padre.

\- Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver el día en que hicieras algo impulsivamente, y aquí estás, a punto de casarte pocos días después de haber vuelto a encontrarte con Sasuke.

Sakura se puso tensa.

\- ¿Qué te ha dicho él?

\- Oh, ha sido muy persuasivo - dijo Kizashi, riendo -. ¡No ha parado de hablarme ti durante todo el vuelo!

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Me dijo que se enamoró de ti a primera vista hace seis años, y que nunca se recuperó. Muy impresionante - recordó Kizashi con una sonrisa satisfecha -. Me contó que la situación de su padre que los presionaba para que se casaran con cierta precipitación, ¡pero que se habría casado igualmente feliz contigo hace dos semanas!

Al parecer, Sasuke estaba dispuesto a llevar la representación hasta el final, pensó Sakura, impresionada.

\- Sasuke tiene un carácter más complejo de lo que imaginaba - admitió Kizashi -. Siempre lo consideré frío y controlado. Y en los negocios lo es. Pero en el amor es apasionado. Y ahora cuéntame cómo te sientes tú.

Sakura suspiró.

\- Estoy loca por él.

\- Y eres mucho más reservada que él. A veces pienso que tu madre y yo tuvimos la culpa de ello - dijo Kizashi con pesar.

Sakura fue a acostarse a las once. Sasuke no apareció en toda la noche, y eso le dolió. ¿Por qué cuándo decidía abrirle finalmente su corazón Sasuke la apartaba de sí? Era imposible creer que al día siguiente fueran a casarse. Pero tampoco iba a ser un verdadero día de boda, se recordó Sakura con tristeza.

A la mañana siguiente le sirvieron el desayuno en la cama. Había un ambiente de gran excitación en toda la casa y no dejaba de oírse el sonido de las hélices de los helicópteros según iban llegando los invitados.

Mayoko había dicho que sólo asistirían a la boda algunos parientes, además de los socios y amigos de Fugaku y Sasuke.

Sakura se dejó llevar, traer y vestir como si estuviera en un sueño. Sólo estaba interpretando un papel, se repetía una y otra vez.

\- Ya es la hora - dijo Mayoko desde la puerta con una sonrisa ilusionada.

\- Su idea de una ceremonia íntima no es precisamente como la nuestra - susurró Kizashi mientras bajaba junto a su hija la gran escalera principal.

Un minuto después, mientras la música empezaba sonar, Sakura comprendió a qué se refería su padre al ver a cientos de personas abarrotando el salón de baile. Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia ella mientras pasaba entre los invitados. Al final del pasillo, Sasuke se volvió impacientemente para verla acercarse. No sonrió. ¡Parecía un condenado a punto de ser ejecutado!, pensó Sakura, furiosa.

La ceremonia pareció interminable y se desarrolló tanto en griego como en inglés. Sasuke le puso el anillo con mano firme. Y todo acabó. No le sugirieron que besara a la novia, y aunque tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, no se aprovechó de ello. Estaba terriblemente serio.

Con la garganta tensa, Sakura apartó la mirada y captó una visión mucho más animada de Fugaku deslumbrante de satisfacción y Kazue junto a él, con una forzada sonrisa en su bello rostro.

\- Me alegra que la farsa haya terminado - susurró mientras salían.

Sasuke la giró como si fuera una muñeca y se vengó besándola, sujetándola con fuerza contra sí. Sakura supo que estaba furioso, pero no pudo evitar sentir que se derretía entre sus brazos.

\- Nada de farsa - murmuró Sasuke con suavidad, mientras alzaba la cabeza y sonreía para la audiencia -. Ahora eres mi esposa, legal, moralmente y en todos los sentidos.

No hubo discursos durante el banquete. Al parecer, a Fugaku no le gustaban. Se hicieron innumerables brindis. Sakura empezó a notar que Sasuke dirigía su atención frecuentemente hacia Kazue. Lo hacía con disimulo, pero lo hacía.

Con un vestido dorado y plateado, Kazue estaba arrebatadoramente bella. Una hora antes, parecía un témpano de hielo, pero ahora estaba efervescente y brillaba como una antorcha.

Después de la comida, Sasuke bailó con Sakura el primer baile mientras los invitados los contemplaban. Sakura nunca había bailado antes con él y se sintió repentinamente dolida por la carencia de aquella clase de pequeñas experiencias en su relación. No había habido cortejo, ni sé habían citado nunca, y sin embargo lo amaba con una pasión que parecía crecer a cada momento.

\- ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a hablarme otra vez? - susurró.

\- ¿He dejado de hacerlo? ¿Quieres decir que tal vez podría interesarte algo de lo que pudiera decir?

\- Ya te dije que lo sentía... ¿Qué más quieres que haga? ¿Arrastrarme?

\- Puede que disfrutara con eso - admitió Sasuke.

\- ¡Pues ni lo sueñes!

Sasuke la estrechó con fuerza y la miró con ojos brillantes.

\- Si me quieres en tú cama esta noche, tendrás que hacerlo mejor.

Sakura se ruborizó intensamente, maldiciendo la debilidad que sentía por él. Sabía que Sasuke era consciente de ella.

\- Puedo pasarme sin ti en mi cama.

Sasuke rió roncamente.

\- ¡Eres tan esclava de la pasión como yo!

«Pero yo quiero más; lo quiero todo», gritó una vocecita dentro de la cabeza de Sakura.

\- Conté las horas que estuve separado de ti - murmuró repentinamente Sasuke encima de su cabeza -. Y cuando llegué, te encontré haciendo el equipaje...

Sakura podía sentir la evidencia de la excitación de Sasuke contra su pubis, y notó cómo se le debilitaban las piernas. Sus pezones eran dos pequeñas y tensas protuberancias que luchaban contra su corpiño.

\- Lo siento...

\- Con cada segundo que pasa me siento más dispuesto a perdonarte - dijo Sasuke, estrechándola aún más contra sí.

Cuando terminaron de bailar, Sakura estaba radiante, aunque también temblorosa. Fugaku le hizo una indicación para que se acercara.

\- ¿Qué opinarías si te dijera que no le he dejado ni un dracma?

Sakura rió, aún radiante.

\- Diría que no necesita tu dinero.

\- Lo quieres. Hazle feliz. Eso es todo lo que deseo - gruñó Fugaku.

En el otro extremo del salón, Kazue era el centro de atención de un grupo de hombres embobados. Sakura vio a Sasuke a varios metros de distancia con los ojos clavados en Kazue. Apartó la mirada, sintiéndose enferma. Fugaku ya se había alejado, pero entonces Mayoko apareció a su lado.

\- A los hombres Kazue les parece irresistible, ¿verdad? - comentó Sakura.

\- A los hombres como mi padre - concedió Mayoko secamente -. Es un adorno muy caro que los demás hombres envidian. Por eso se casó Fugaku con ella cuando empezó a fallarle la salud. Él la muestra por ahí y ella se gasta el dinero. Y he de admitir que últimamente me tiene bastante sorprendida.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Aquí se ve obligada a llevar una vida social muy restringida, y la verdad es que se lo toma mejor de lo que esperaba - concedió Mayoko -. También es cierto que sabe que le falta poco para ser libre, y Kazue no es la clase de mujer a la que le gusta estar sola mucho tiempo. Es probable que ahora mismo esté buscando su próxima pareja, y no puedo culparla. Fugaku la obligó a firmar un contrato prenupcial. Kazue no heredará nada cuando él muera.

Era evidente que Mayoko no tenía idea de que Kazue ya había buscado el sustituto para Fugaku, y que la cosa quedaba en familia, por decirlo así. Pero Sakura se había interpuesto en su camino.

La hermana de Sasuke suspiró, mirando a Kazue.

\- Me pregunto por qué está disgustada hoy.

\- ¿Disgustada? - a ojos de Sakura, Kazue parecía todo menos disgustada. De hecho, la pelirroja parecía estar disfrutando intensamente de toda la atención que le prestaban sus admiradores.

\- Algo le preocupa. Está bebiendo demasiado - dijo Mayoko -. Sabe lo que mi padre piensa al respecto. Normalmente tiene más cuidado.

Sasuke se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa que llegó al fondo del corazón de Sakura.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos, quiero presentarte a unos amigos.

La tarde pasó y la fiesta se volvió más caótica. Sakura no sabía qué hora era cuando oyó que Mayoko le decía algo a Sasuke en griego. Captó el nombre de Kazue y vio que Sasuke se ponía repentinamente tenso.

¿Dónde estaba Kazue? Hacía un buen rato que Sakura no la veía. Un segundo después, Sasuke se alejó a grandes zancadas.

\- ¿A dónde va? - le preguntó Sakura a Mayoko. - Le he dicho que busque a Kazue. Está bebida, y cuando está bebida puede ser indiscreta.

Sakura dudó un momento antes de salir tras Sasuke. Lo vio en lo alto de las escaleras y fue tras él. Era evidente que sabía exactamente dónde iba y estuvo a punto de perderlo en un pasillo, pero giró justo a tiempo de verle abrir una puerta de par en par.

Antes de ver por sí misma la escena con la que se encontró Sasuke, le oyó exclamar algo en griego. Kazue estaba medio desnuda sobre una cama y un joven intensamente avergonzado murmuraba fervientes disculpas mientras trataba de ponerse la chaqueta junto a la cama. Sasuke permaneció en pie con los puños cerrados, echando chispas por los ojos.

\- Tú no me quieres - dijo Kazue, estirando su vestido patosamente -. ¿Por qué iba a importarte?

El joven aprovechó la quietud de Sasuke para desaparecer, y estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo a Sakura al hacerlo. El gritito que dejó escapar ella mientras se sujetaba al pomo de la puerta hizo que Sasuke y Kazue volvieran sus cabezas.

\- Pero si es la vergonzosa novia... - dijo Kazue, riendo ebriamente -. Adelante, adelante...

Sasuke se puso rígido.

\- Vuelve abajo, Jessica.

\- No es tan delicada - Kazue volvió a reír -. Lo sé todo sobre ella, Sasuke. Encontré el informe en el escritorio de Fugaku. Su madre era una ninfómana y su padre un ladrón. No seleccionaste demasiado bien, ¿no?

\- ¡Cállate! - gritó Sasuke furioso, mientras Sakura se ponía pálida.

\- Y su primer marido era gay - continuó Kazue, despreocupada -. ¡Debe de ser increíble tener una experiencia así!

Sasuke se quedó muy quieto.

\- ¿Gay? - repitió, incrédulo.

Sakura se volvió y salió corriendo de la habitación. Se sentía ultrajada y devastada a la vez. Fugaku Sato debía haber hecho que la investigaran. ¿De dónde podía haber obtenido Kazue aquella información si no? Fugaku había estado todo el tiempo al tanto de sus antecedentes. Se sintió invadida y violada, horrorizada de que tal información hubiera caído en manos de Kazue.

Sasuke la alcanzó en el descansillo, antes de que pudiera refugiarse en el santuario de su habitación.

\- ¡Contrólate! - dijo, sujetándola con fuerza por el brazo.

Parecía furioso. Sakura se sintió desgarrada por dentro. La noche anterior había querido contarle a Sasuke lo sucedido en su matrimonio y él le negó la oportunidad. Ahora se sentía humillada por la forma en que Kazue la había privado de aquel derecho.

La mano de Sasuke se curvó poderosamente sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Es cierto? - preguntó, tenso.

\- ¡No es asunto tuyo! - protestó Sakura -. ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle a Kazue el informe y lo lees por ti mismo?

\- Puede que lo haga - Sasuke la soltó de mala gana y añadió con rabia: - Si es cierto... ¡temo que no seré responsable de mis actos!

A continuación, hizo que Sakura volviera a la fiesta, apoyando una férrea mano en su espalda.

\- Sonríe - ordenó con aspereza.

Más tarde, Sakura no lograba recordar nada sobre las dos últimas horas de la boda. No comprendía por qué estaba tan enfadado Sasuke. ¿Acaso no era ella la que tenía verdadero derecho a estar enfadada? Era su intimidad la que había sido cruelmente invadida. Kazue había calificado a su madre de ninfómana. Aquello, más que nada, era lo que la hacía sentirse físicamente enferma de humillación.

\- ¡Y pensar que consideraba una lástima que no pudiéramos irnos de viaje de novios! - murmuró Sasuke mientras se quitaba la chaqueta -. ¡En estas circunstancias habría sido grotesco!

Sakura estaba junto a la ventana, de espaldas a él.

\- Eres como la caja de Pandora - continuó Sasuke -. ¿Qué más me falta por saber?

\- Yo no soy la única que guardaba secretos - le recordó ella, tensa -. ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme tú que Kazue iba detrás de ti?

\- Eso es distinto.

\- Y cómo se atreve tu padre a hacer que me investiguen? - continuó Sakura, rabiosa.

Sasuke soltó el aliento en un siseo.

\- Debería haberlo imaginado

\- ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir al respecto? - preguntó ella con ardor.

\- Ya está hecho - dijo Sasuke -. Y ojalá lo hubiera hecho yo mismo...

Sakura se volvió y lo miró con gesto incrédulo.

\- ¿Cómo has dicho?

\- Le pediré que lo destruya. Su equipo de seguridad debe estar muy relajado para permitir que Kazue pueda husmear en sus papeles privados - Sasuke miró a Sakura con gesto retador -. Y ahora empieza por el principio y cuéntamelo todo.

Sakura se puso rígida, sintiendo un intenso antagonismo hacia él.

\- La noche pasada no estabas interesado.

\- Anoche no tenía idea de lo que ocultabas.

\- No ocultaba nada. Mi matrimonio era asunto mío.

Sasuke le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

\- Hace seis años lo hiciste mío.

Sakura mantuvo la cabeza alta.

\- Cuando le conté a Sai lo que había sucedido entre nosotros me dijo que no le importaba...

\- ¿Que dijo qué? - interrumpió Sasuke, incrédulo.

Sakura sintió que la garganta se le cerraba.

\- Yo quise cancelar la boda. Él me rogó que no lo hiciera. Me dijo que me necesitaba, que no podía imaginar su vida sin mí. Dijo que me perdonaba todo y que no había motivo para arruinar nuestro futuro por un simple error...

\- Y tú te lo tragaste... ¡Dios mío! - Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron.

\- Pensé que me amaba lo suficiente como para perdonarme y no quise decepcionarlo...

\- ¡Te casaste porque sentiste lástima por él! - dijo Sasuke, sin piedad.

\- Me sentía segura con él. Pensé que se preocupaba por mí. ¡Creí sinceramente que podíamos ser felices! - replicó Sakura enfáticamente -. Nuestra relación nunca había estado basada en el sexo. Lo que sucedió contigo... me asustó, y la forma en que reaccionaste después...

\- ¡Adelante, échame la culpa! - dijo Sasuke ferozmente.

Sakura se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana para poder contener las lágrimas.

\- Lo... lo que hice contigo fue la clase de cosa que habría hecho mi madre, sobre todo en el Deangate Hotel, que era el lugar que más frecuentaba. Fue mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Me comporté como ella y eso me aterrorizó...

\- ¡Apenas te toqué! - dijo Sasuke con aspereza.

\- Eso no cambió lo que sentí. Lo que me asustó fue el perder el control, el hecho de que deseé que me hicieras el amor - admitió Sakura.

\- Háblame de tu matrimonio.

Sakura suspiró temblorosamente.

\- Sai se emborrachó en nuestra noche de bodas. Y todas las noches que se sucedieron. Pensé que era por mi culpa, que no podía tocarme debido a lo que me había sucedido contigo. Y me dejó creerlo... ¡me dejó creer eso mucho tiempo! Fue un infierno. Ni siquiera compartimos la habitación cuando volvimos y si yo trataba de hablar sobre ello se iba.

Sasuke soltó una imprecación y Sakura se estremeció.

\- No quería ir a un consejero matrimonial ni nada parecido - continuó -. Se negaba a admitir que tenía un problema...

\- ¿Por qué no lo dejaste? - gruñó Sasuke.

\- Porque me sentía culpable. Creía que todo era culpa mía. Hasta que se puso enfermo, Sai no admitió que era impotente y que nunca había deseado físicamente a una mujer - Sakura tuvo que contener un sollozo antes de seguir hablando -. Algunas personas carecen de impulso sexual y creo que Sai era una de ellas. No creo que fuera gay, pero, al parecer, antes de que se casara conmigo hubo ciertos rumores. Le aterrorizaba que su familia o amigos supieran que era gay... por eso se casó conmigo. Me utilizó para esconderse.

\- ¿Y ese es el miserable al que considerabas tu mejor amigo? - murmuró Sasuke, incrédulo.

\- Lo fue hasta que nos casamos - contestó Sakura sin ocultar su amargura.

\- ¿Pensaste en abandonarlo?

\- No desde que se puso enfermo - susurró Sakura -. Me sentí estafada, pero también pensaba que me merecía lo que me había pasado...

\- No le debías nada. Él supo lo que te había sucedido conmigo antes de casarse. Le diste la posibilidad de elegir. ¿Qué oportunidad te dio él a ti?

\- Ninguna - concedió Sakura, pasándose una manga por los ojos para secar las lágrimas.

\- Mintió por omisión. Te engañó. - ¿Por qué tratas aún de defenderlo? - Sakura se sorprendió al sentir que Sasuke la rodeaba por detrás con sus brazos. Se puso momentáneamente rígida -. No llores... no puedo soportar verte llorar - dijo con voz ronca.

\- Creía que lo amaba - murmuró ella -. Crecí pensando que lo amaba y le habría confiado mi vida. Supongo que no puede decirse que sepa juzgar a la gente, ¿no?

\- Tú eras muy joven y yo muy arrogante - dijo Sasuke -. No supe darme cuenta de cómo debiste sentirte aquel día. No podía creer que aún quisieras casarte con él. Dijiste que nunca pensé en el daño que estaba causando... y tenías razón. Sólo me preocupaba ganar.

\- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan comprensivo?

Sasuke la hizo volverse y la miró intensamente con sus ojos negros.

\- Hace cuatro días me mentiste después de que te hiciera el amor - murmuró -. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Sakura se ruborizó intensamente al recordar que había negado su falta de experiencia en la cama.

\- Eras virgen - continuó Sasuke -. ¿Por qué quisiste simular lo contrario?

\- Pensé que se lo debía a la memoria de Sai - susurró ella, aún mortificada.

\- Y tal vez no querías darme el placer de saber que había sido el primero - completó Sasuke, sonriendo.

Sakura se preguntó por qué había llegado a pensar que Sasuke se habría reído de ella si le hubiera dicho que su matrimonio no fue consumado.

Pero era evidente que la alegría de la conquista, de saber que había sido el primero, acababa de multiplicar su placer. A ese nivel, Sasuke era muy primitivo. Y ella lo entendía perfectamente. En el sentido físico, nunca había pertenecido a otro hombre. Para Sasuke, eso significaba que le pertenecía aún más. Sus celos desaparecieron como por ensalmo. Después de todo, Sai no le había quitado lo que él ya consideraba suyo hacía seis años.

\- Vamos a la playa - sugirió Sasuke con suavidad.

\- ¿A la playa? - repitió Sakura, parpadeando.

\- Esta casa me ahoga.

Una traviesa sonrisa curvó lentamente los labios de Sakura.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a la playa así?

Sasuke le hizo darse la vuelta y le bajó sugerentemente la cremallera del vestido.

Sin aliento, Sakura sacó un ligero vestido rosa del armario y se puso unas zapatillas. Se sentía extraordinariamente despreocupada mientras salía a la terraza para encontrarse con Sasuke. Él se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta y llevaba en una mano la botella de champán que tenían preparada en la habitación.

\- Vamos - dijo, pasando un brazo por los hombros desnudos de Sakura.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con el zapato que me dejé atrás hace seis años? - quiso saber ella.

\- Está por ahí, en algún lugar.

\- Oh.

\- ¿Creías que lo había bañado en oro y lo había colocado en una urna de cristal? - bromeó Sasuke.

\- Era uno de mis zapatos favoritos.

\- ¿Qué hiciste tú con el otro?

\- Lo tiré.

\- ¿Lo ves? - dijo Sasuke en tono burlón -. Yo fui mucho más sentimental que tú.

Bajaron las escaleras que llevaban a la playa y caminaron por la arena tomados de la mano.

\- ¿En qué piensas? - preguntó Sasuke al ver que Sakura permanecía en silencio

\- Creí que al enterarte de lo sucedido te reirías de Sai - susurró Sakura

\- ¿Por qué? Lo que me has contado no me ha parecido divertido. Te hizo sufrir mucho, y no te lo merecías. No soy ningún sádico. Aunque es cierto que hace dos semanas no podía soportar la idea de que hubieras sido feliz con él. Pero en dos semanas pueden cambiar muchas cosas.

\- Sí - asintió Sakura en un susurro. Sasuke se detuvo y la atrajo hacia sí.

\- Quiero besarte - dijo con suavidad. Sakura sonrió con ternura.

\- Hasta ahora no me habías pedido permiso para hacerlo.

Sasuke apoyó las manos en las redondeadas curvas de las caderas de Sakura, atrayéndola contra el calor de su fuerte cuerpo.

\- Fue el destino lo que hizo que nos encontráramos hace seis años.

Sakura tembló al percibir el aroma y el sabor de Sasuke. Y cuando el beso llegó, resultó devastador. Le robó el alma del cuerpo y la hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Cuando se apartó, Sasuke la miró con ojos oscuramente brillantes, percibiendo con evidente agrado la arrebatada expresión de su rostro.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse enseguida, y, en medio de aquel segundo beso, sin saber muy bien cómo, Sakura acabó sin vestido y Sasuke sin camisa. Éste gruñó satisfecho al ver que Sakura no llevaba sujetador y abarcó con las manos la carne de sus pesados y generosos senos, acariciando delicadamente con los pulgares las puntas de sus erectos pezones antes de estrecharla contra sí.

Cayeron sobre la arena en una maraña de miembros, incapaces de separarse por un segundo. Ayudado por Sakura, Sasuke terminó de desnudarse. Después, con manos impacientes, él le quitó las braguitas y Sakura entreabrió las piernas, anhelante, abriendo los brazos para recibirlo sobre ella y sentir toda la fuerza de su peso y de su ardiente deseo contra la piel.

\- Enseguida, mientras Sasuke introducía la lengua en su boca en una dulcísima imitación de lo que estaba por venir, Sakura empezó a mover las caderas en una expresión de necesidad tan antigua como el tiempo. Sasuke deslizó la punta de los dedos por la cálida y húmeda abertura de Sakura y rió con suavidad al oírla gemir, haciéndole estremecerse de placer al introducirle uno de ellos con exquisita dulzura, decidido a conducirla al extremo del placer antes de disfrutar de su unión final. El tiempo no tenía significado. Sakura se rindió a los instintos que la controlaban, perdida en una creciente fiebre de excitación.

Y cuando Sasuke la penetró, fue como morir y renacer en una repentina corriente de primitivas sensaciones. Todo era más extremo, más ardiente e intenso, y su cuerpo adquirió una extraordinaria sensibilidad. La agonía y el éxtasis se mezclaron, y cada glorioso momento fue sumándose hasta provocar un ardiente y explosivo clímax que culminó en un prolongado y maravillado gemido de placer.

Después, mientras sentía que descendía lentamente a tierra, abrió los ojos y vio que Sasuke le sonreía con indolente y masculina satisfacción. Cuando la besó en la mejilla, Sakura sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. No recordaba haberse sentido tan inmensamente feliz en toda su vida.

Se quitaron la arena en el mar, bebieron el champán directamente de la botella, a grandes tragos, y un rato después volvieron a hacer el amor. Sakura estaba más que un poco mareada cuando se encaminaron de vuelta hacia la casa.

Cuando empezaban a subir las escaleras de la terraza, vieron a Mayoko, que se dirigía precipitadamente hacia ellos, llamando a Sasuke a voces. Éste soltó de inmediato a Sakura y corrió hacia su hermana. Cuando Sakura los alcanzó, vio que Sasuke estaba intensamente pálido. Su hermana sollozaba desconsoladamente a su lado.

\- Papá acaba de sufrir otro ataque... - dijo Sasuke, y, por la mirada que le dirigió, Sakura supo que su mente y su cuerpo ya se hallaban a miles de kilómetros de ella.

La luna de miel había acabado.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

SAKURA se estremeció a pesar del calor. Fugaku había dejado instrucciones detalladas para su entierro y había elegido volver a Grecia, a la colina en la que descansaban los restos de sus padres. El funeral fue exclusivamente familiar, pero la prensa se hallaba justo a la salida del cementerio, una manada de lobos hambrientos contenidos tan sólo por la fuerte presencia policial.

\- Es hora de irnos - Mayoko se apoyó brevemente en el brazo de Sakura para levantarse -. No sabía que lo echaría tanto de menos - susurró, moviendo la cabeza -. Pero lo cierto es que me he pasado la vida con él, oyéndole decirme constantemente lo que debía hacer y ahora me siento perdida.

Mayoko no era la única que se sentía perdida. Sakura se sentía abandonada además de perdida. Durante días se había repetido que no debía ser infantil y egoísta, que no debía esperar que Sasuke tuviera tiempo para ella cuando su presencia y atención eran constantemente requeridas. Sasuke no sólo había perdido a su padre; también había heredado su vasto imperio, con todos sus compromisos.

Y también había heredado a su devastada y públicamente inconsolable viuda, pensó Sakura severamente. Al principio trató de sentir alguna compasión por Kazue, pero no había podido evitar fijarse en que ésta lloraba invariablemente sólo estando cerca de Sasuke. Era difícil que se sintiera verdaderamente afectada por la muerte de su marido, pero, si no era así, desde luego estaba haciendo una buena representación. Y no había duda de que Sasuke estaba impresionado. Su actitud hacia Kazue se había suavizado considerablemente.

Totalmente vestida de negro, llevándose un pañuelo al rostro, Kazue se agachó junto a la tumba. Sasuke dudó un momento al pasar junto a ella y finalmente se detuvo. Sakura irguió la cabeza y apartó la mirada, alejándose con Mayoko. Los flashes de las cámaras se pusieron a destellar enloquecidamente. Sakura se echó involuntariamente atrás.

\- Ignórelos, señora Sato - dijo uno de los hombres de seguridad que la acompañaba -. Pronto se acostumbrará.

Pero Sakura no podía creer que llegara a hacerlo. Desde el instante en que salió de Paradiso Cay comprendió por qué había comprado la isla Fugaku. En cada aeropuerto, en cada lugar público, la prensa se abalanzaba sobre ellos como una horda.

\- Para la prensa, ustedes son noticias calientes - añadió el hombre, ayudándola a entrar en la limusina.

Todo lo que quería Sakura era ser noticia caliente para Sasuke, quien, al parecer, ya ni siquiera viajaba en el mismo coche con ella. Tampoco dormía a menudo en su misma cama. Trabajaba por la noche, comía a horas insólitas y no acudía a ningún sitio con menos de tres ejecutivos pegados a sus talones. Cuando trataba de verlo, acababa sintiendo que estorbaba.

\- Creo que voy a acostarme - dijo Mayoko cuando llegaron a la opulenta mansión que Fugaku había hecho construir a las afueras de Atenas.

Kazue llegó en el coche de Sasuke. Sakura observó desde la ventana cómo la ayudaba a salir; era la viva imagen de la fragilidad femenina. Sakura apretó los dientes. « ¡Tal vez debería probar a llorar y ponerme histérica!», pensó. Pero sabía que aquella idea era infantil. A fin de cuentas, Kazue era la viuda del padre de Sasuke, y éste se tomaba ese lazo demasiado en serio como para ignorar su aparente desolación.

Kazue era sólo una irritación, se dijo, exasperada. Un síntoma, no la causa de la enfermedad. Sasuke se había casado con ella para satisfacer a Fugaku y ahora Fugaku estaba muerto. Sakura era amargamente consciente de que la única fuerza que tenía sobre Sasuke era sexual, e incluso ésta parecía resultar inútil. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que su relación estaba llegando a su conclusión natural.

«No te retendré ni un día tras la muerte de mi padre», había dicho Sasuke hacía unos días. ¿Cómo podía estar segura ella ahora de que no planeaba su inmediato divorcio?

\- Sasuke... - Sakura lo interceptó en el gran vestíbulo de la casa.

\- ¿A qué hora quieres comer? - interrumpió Kazue, hablando por encima de ella.

\- A las siete - los negros ojos de Sasuke se volvieron hacia Sakura, deteniéndose en ella -. Hola desconocida - dijo con suavidad.

Sakura avanzó hacia él a la vez que dos de sus asesores hacían lo mismo a sus espaldas.

\- Señor Sato, tiene una llamada de la oficina de Londres... ¿Cuándo quiere hacer la declaración a la prensa?

Aquello hizo estallar a Sakura.

\- ¡La próxima vez que quieras verme pide una cita! - espetó, girando sobre sus talones y entrando en el cuarto de estar.

\- Iré a verte al dormitorio a medianoche, lo prometo - prometió Sasuke en tono suavemente divertido.

Sakura se volvió. La había seguido. Pero no estaban verdaderamente solos. Sus colaboradores esperaban en el umbral de la puerta.

\- ¿Siempre va a ser así? - preguntó ella, con repentina desesperación.

\- No, pero llevará tiempo restaurar la calma. Fugaku mantenía un estricto control sobre sus negocios. Hasta el final trabajó dieciocho horas seguidas. Pensaba que tenía más tiempo. Ésta no ha sido la suave transición que imaginaba.

A esas alturas, Sasuke debería estar agotado. Sakura empezaba a darse cuenta de que Sasuke Uchiha ya no existía. Aquel era el hijo de Fugaku Sato, y estaba en su elemento. ¿Había un lugar para ella en su nueva vida?

En aquellos momentos, Sakura sentía que su posición era muy precaria, y eso hería su orgullo. No le agradaba la idea de estar constantemente pendiente de que Sasuke le asegurara que quería que se quedara. Y aún entonces, ¿para cuánto tiempo quería que se quedara? Sasuke no estaba enamorado de ella. Se había tomado su venganza. La había utilizado para hacer feliz a su padre. ¿Cuándo dejara de desear su cuerpo, qué futuro la aguardaba?

Tuvo que comer sola con Kazue. Mayoko no había salido de su habitación. Al ver a Kazue, Sakura lamentó no haberse quedado en la suya.

\- Tienes un aspecto terrible - dijo Kazue, suspirando -. Tú también deberías haberte ido a la cama.

Curvando irónicamente los labios, Sakura se preguntó cómo lograba llorar la pelirroja sin que se le enrojecieran los ojos.

\- No estoy cansada - replicó.

\- Quieres que desaparezca, verdad? - adivinó Kazue. Pero no pienso hacerlo. Sakura la ignoró.

\- No podrás librarte de mí - continuó Kazue, sonriendo -. No tengo dónde ir. Fugaku no me dejó nada. Ahora soy responsabilidad de Sasuke.

\- Y piensas aprovecharte al máximo, ¿no? - preguntó Sakura con ojos brillantes.

\- Pregúntale a Sasuke si quiere que me vaya - sugirió Kazue con suavidad -. Verás que no. A Sasuke le gusta tenerme cerca. Siempre tiene tiempo para mí. ¿No te has fijado? No tardará mucho en darse cuenta de lo que realmente siente por mí...

\- No quiero oír más tonterías, Kazue - dijo Sakura, tensa, pero con dignidad.

\- Pero es la verdad. No quieres darte cuenta, pero Sasuke sólo te está utilizando. Eres tú la que va a resultar herida y humillada - afirmó Kazue con confianza -. No yo. Conozco a Sasuke. Se casó contigo para hacer feliz a Fugaku, y ahora que Fugaku no está, ya no te necesita. Es así de sencillo.

\- Sasuke no está enamorado de ti - dijo Sakura sucintamente.

\- Pero me desea - replicó Kazue, sonriendo triunfalmente -. ¿No te parece eso suficiente?

Sakura se levantó y salió de la habitación. No pensaba discutir con Kazue; eso sería dar crédito a sus estupideces. Porque eran estupideces, ¿no? Sasuke aún no había dado ninguna muestra de desear a Kazue. Sakura caminó inquieta de un lado a otro de su habitación. Lo cierto era que no estaba segura de nada.

¿Era posible que Sasuke la estuviera utilizando con total frialdad? Recordó su noche de bodas y no pudo creer que lo sucedido hubiera sido una mera simulación. Pero también recordó que Sasuke mismo había reconocido que uno de los motivos por los que la llevó a Paradiso fue para mantener a Kazue a raya. Al parecer, no estaba totalmente seguro de poder resistir la tentación...

Apenas pudo creerlo cuando Sasuke se presentó en el dormitorio a medianoche, como había prometido. Sakura se irguió en la cama y contempló cómo se desvestía.

\- ¿Es cierto que Kazue va a quedarse? - preguntó finalmente, sin poder evitarlo.

\- De momento, sí - murmuró Sasuke.

Sakura suspiró.

\- No pretendo sugerir que la eches - dijo -pero tu padre poseía otras casas ¿no?

Sasuke le lanzó una penetrante mirada a la vez que su boca se comprimía.

\- De momento, se queda.

Sakura tragó con esfuerzo y dijo.

\- ¿Así que esperas que viva con una mujer que dice estar enamorada de ti y a la que no le importa lo más mínimo quién lo sepa? ¿No crees que eso es pedir demasiado? ¿O hay alguna razón por la que tenga que aguantar esta situación?

\- ¡Dios santo! - exclamó Sasuke con repentina impaciencia -. Apenas acabamos de enterrar a mi padre en su tumba...

\- Donde Kazue quería que estuviera - murmuró Sakura, sin poder contenerse.

Los negros ojos de Sasuke destellaron.

\- Como todos nosotros, cuando está alterada dice cosas que no piensa realmente.

\- Desde luego, no hay duda de que es muy buena actriz - espetó Sakura -. ¡Y está jugando contigo como con un pez en el sedal!

Los oscuros rasgos de Sasuke se oscurecieron de rabia.

\- En estos momentos, Kazue es mi responsabilidad. Es la viuda de mi padre. Si la echara, ¿a dónde iría? ¿Y con quién? No puedo echarla. Tiene tanto derecho a estar aquí como tú. Le asusta el futuro. Por eso se aferra a mí.

\- Y puede que a ti te guste que lo haga - dijo Sakura, temblorosa -. El hombre macho y la débil mujer que lo necesita. ¡Con Kazue a tu lado, podrías convertirte de pronto en un megalómano!

\- Te diré lo que no me gusta ahora. ¡Tus celos! - replicó Sasuke con desprecio -. Al menos, Kazue sabe cuándo callarse y ser femenina y cálida...

Sakura se puso pálida y bajó la mirada, dolida. Sasuke la había tratado con una crueldad desconocida.

\- Todo lo que quería esta noche era el dulce olvido de tu cuerpo... - murmuró Sasuke.

\- Sexo - replicó Sakura con un estremecimiento.

\- ¿Por qué no? Eres mi esposa - afirmó Sasuke con aspereza.

¿Era eso todo lo que su matrimonio significaba para él?, se preguntó Sakura. ¿Era ella tan sólo un cuerpo a su disposición? ¿O era una mera sustituta de Kazue hasta que Sasuke considerara que había llegado el momento de meter a la viuda de su padre en su cama? Sakura estaba desolada por sus sospechas, pero Sasuke la acababa de comparar desfavorablemente con Kazue, y en ese momento las sospechas adquirieron fundamento.

\- No te deseo - murmuró.

\- Entonces no te importará que me busque a alguien que sí lo haga, ¿no? - dijo Sasuke y a continuación salió dando un portazo.

«No lo dice en serio... sólo está siendo melodramático... no puede soportar que le digas que no lo deseas», se dijo Sakura. Entonces rompió a llorar, pero eso la hizo sentirse aún peor. Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y reflexionó largo rato. ¿Dónde estaba su valor? ¿Por qué había montado una escena como aquélla?

Aunque no lo demostrara, era evidente que Sasuke se hallaba sometido a una fuerte presión en su trabajo. No debería haberlo atacado por lo de Kazue. Sólo pretendía relajarse con ella, ¿y por qué no? En aquellos momentos, el dormitorio era el único lugar en el que estaban solos, el único lugar en que podía relajarse, ¡y ella lo había echado!

Kazue sólo estaba tratando de crear problemas, ¡pero no podía permitirle interponerse en su relación con Sasuke con tanta facilidad!

Sakura salió de la cama con decisión y se puso la bata. Sasuke había dicho que ella no confiaba en él, que no tenía fe, pero estaba a punto de probarle que no era cierto. Cuando las cosas se calmaran, le contaría lo que estaba teniendo que soportar de Kazue, y entonces tal vez comprendería lo ofensiva que había resultado la situación para ella. Pero ya era mayorcita, ¿no? Ella podía ocuparse de Kazue solita.

La casa estaba silenciosa, pero los pasillos se hallaban totalmente iluminados. Sakura pensó que no podía ir entrando en todas las habitaciones en busca de Sasuke. Pero era posible que aún no se hubiera ido a la cama. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, vio que había luz bajó la puerta de la biblioteca. ¡Bingo!

Pero no se encontró con lo que esperaba cuando abrió la puerta con suavidad, esperando sorprender a Sasuke. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó dolorosamente. Por un instante, sintió que iba a desmayarse.

Sasuke estaba tumbado en un cómodo sofá con Kazue en sus brazos. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos en una indolente y relajada postura de amantes. El maravilloso pelo de Kazue caía sobre el pecho de Sasuke y apoyaba una mano en uno de sus hombros.

Más tarde, Sakura no recordaba haber dado marcha atrás ni haber cerrado la puerta, pero sí recordaba el terror que le produjo la idea de despertarlos y que la vieran allí, mirándolos. Subió las escaleras, volvió a su habitación y descolgó el teléfono.

\- Quiero un coche para ir al aeropuerto.

El señor Sato está dormido, no hay necesidad de molestarle - en ese momento estuvo a punto de reír histéricamente. Habría sido necesaria una auténtica avalancha para despertarlos. Tumbados allí totalmente tranquilos el mismo día del funeral... ¿Cómo había podido?

Sasuke tenía que desear a Kazue como ésta había afirmado. Tal vez ni siquiera habían hecho el amor todavía... Sasuke seguía vestido, y Kazue tenía la bata puesta. ¿Pero importaba eso? Lo cierto era que parecían Romeo y Julieta, pensó Sakura, asqueada, tan desgarrada por lo que acababa de ver que aún le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Entonces qué puedo decirle? - preguntó Kizashi Haruno.

\- Nada - contestó Sakura, sorbiendo su café, sosteniendo la taza como una barrera.

\- De acuerdo - dijo su padre -. Puedo aceptar que cometieras un error casándote con él con tanta precipitación, pero al menos deberías tener el valor de decírselo a la cara en lugar de huir y esconderte.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Le dolía que su padre apoyara a Sasuke. ¿Pero cómo iba a contarle la verdad? Si lo hiciera, era probable que Kizashi sintiera que no podía seguir trabajando para él, ¿y a dónde le llevaría eso?

\- ¿Estás embarazada?

Sakura lo miró, asombrado. Kizashi suspiró.

\- Sasuke pensó que tal vez lo estabas... que las hormonas te habían provocado algún efecto raro.

\- ¡No estoy ni embarazada ni loca, muchas gracias!

\- Pues tienes muy mal aspecto. Has perdido mucho peso.

Sakura no dijo nada.

\- Cada vez que Sasuke me llama me siento peor - insistió su padre -. Sabe que estamos en contacto. Él sabe que sé dónde estás.

Si le quedara la energía necesaria, Sakura habría odiado a Sasuke por ponerla en aquella situación. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Durante las seis semanas que habían pasado desde que Sakura se fue de Grecia, había quedado dolorosamente claro que Sasuke no tenía intención de hacer pública su relación con Kazue. Tal vez consideraba que era demasiado pronto, o tal vez le bastara con tenerla en su cama en secreto.

Tras haber hecho todas las conjeturas posibles, Sakura había llegado a la conclusión de que en realidad no importaba. Sasuke deseaba a Kazue. Lujuria, o amor... ¿qué más daba? Sakura sólo quería que la dejaran sola con su dolor.

\- Está muy preocupado por ti.

\- Y tiene el corazón roto, sin duda - dijo Sakura irónicamente.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes verlo? Porque el orgullo era lo único que le quedaba y, si lo veía, corría el riesgo de traicionarse. Sasuke no sabía que estaba enamorada de él, y no quería que lo supiera.

\- Su padre se fue decepcionado. Había ido a Londres por un asunto de negocios y esa tarde volaba a Glasgow, donde recientemente había empezado en su nuevo trabajo. Sakura miró en tomo al pequeño apartamento que ocupaba aquellos días. Aún no había conseguido un puesto fijo de secretaria. Estaba haciendo algunas sustituciones, y lograba sobrevivir de momento con la ayuda de unos ahorros. Pero los días se sucedían sin esperanza en su corazón.

Eran cerca de las diez cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sakura supuso que sería su vecino, un joven bastante impulsivo de poco más de veinte años que no había parado de tratar de hablar con ella toda la semana.

Exasperada, abrió a puerta y de inmediato dio un paso atrás, pálida y asombrada por lo que vio. Sasuke le dedicó una penetrante mirada desde su considerable altura y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

\- He hecho seguir a tu padre. Sabía que se vería contigo antes o después - dijo severamente.

\- ¡No tenías derecho a hacerlo!

Pero Sakura no podía apartar los ojos de él. El inevitable impacto que Sasuke tenía sobre ella recorrió todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. De pronto, se sintió como una planta seca y olvidada sobre la que acabara de empezar a llover.

\- Vas a arrastrarte cuando termine contigo - murmuró Sasuke con su habitual arrogancia.

\- No creo - irguiendo los hombros, Sakura le dedicó una mirada de profundo desprecio.

\- ¿Tienes vídeo? - Sasuke lo buscó por sí mismo y se dirigió hacia el televisor al encontrarlo, dejando dos cintas a su lado -. Probablemente seguiremos aquí sentados mañana a la hora de comer. Vas a ver y digerir cada minuto de las cintas, como tuve que hacer yo.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Sakura, viéndole meter una de las cintas en el vídeo.

\- Pasaron varias semanas antes de que se me ocurriera que podías haberte ido por algún motivo... ¡y no sólo por llevarme la contraria! - dijo Sasuke, repentinamente rabioso -. Y me enfadé mucho contigo. Estaba deseando ponerte la mano encima. ¡Entonces vi estas cintas y quise estrangularle!

-¿De qué diablos estaba hablando?, se preguntó Sakura, sintiendo que se le secaban los labios. ¿Qué eran aquellas cintas? De pronto, en la pantalla del televisor apareció una extraña panorámica de la biblioteca de la casa de Atenas. Era una toma aérea. Sakura se quedó boquiabierta al ver que en las imágenes Sasuke entraba por la puerta, se servía una bebida y luego se tumbaba en el sofá.

\- Todas las habitaciones y los pasillos de las casas de mi padre están protegidos por un circuito cerrado de cámaras las veinticuatro horas del día. Sólo el dormitorio y los baños carecen de ellas - le informó Sasuke -. Puedes ver la fecha y la hora exacta al pie de la imagen.

\- Sí - murmuró Sakura.

\- Y ahora puedes ver cómo me quedo dormido. Kazue entra al cabo de media hora.

\- Kazue... - repitió Sakura débilmente.

\- ¿Quieres que avance las imágenes o prefieres verlo todo? - preguntó Sasuke secamente.

\- Avanza.

Unos momentos después, con el corazón en un puño, Sakura vio a Kazue entrando en la biblioteca y deteniéndose junto al sofá para mirar a Sasuke. Al cabo de unos segundos se tumbó junto a él, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Bastante rato después, Sasuke se movió en su sueño y curvó un brazo en tomo a ella.

\- No quiero ver más - dijo Sakura, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Insisto - dijo Sasuke con aspereza -. No puedes perderte la entrada de la esposa traicionada.

Sintiendo que las piernas empezaban a fallarle, Sakura se sentó en el sofá.

\- Estamos en la segunda cinta, antes de que me despierte y la eche.

\- No necesito verlo.

Sasuke no apagó el vídeo. Sakura se vio a sí misma entrando. La imagen tenía algo de cómico, pero el recuerdo de lo que sintió aún resultaba muy doloroso. Sasuke simplemente se había quedado dormido y Kazue se había tumbado a su lado.

\- Esa noche estaba agotado. Me quedé dormido como un tronco - Sasuke rió irónicamente.

\- ¿Cómo podía saber que no había pasado nada? La escena sugería precisamente lo contrario- susurró Sakura -. Creía que deseabas a Kazue. Ella estaba tan segura de que era así... Tú mismo dijiste que era una belleza.

\- Y así es, pero nunca me ha parecido sexualmente atractiva. Me recordaba a Karin, vanidosa, egoísta y con muy poco cerebro.

\- ¿Poco cerebro? - repitió Sakura, humedeciéndose los labios.

\- ¿Has mantenido muchas conversaciones interesantes con Kazue?

Bueno... no, pero a ti parecía gustarte tenerla alrededor, pensé...

\- ¿De verdad esperabas que la echara el día del funeral? - preguntó Sasuke con suavidad.

Sakura se ruborizó.

\- Deberías haberme dicho lo que sentías por ella.

\- Pensaba que era evidente... y tú no me lo preguntaste - le recordó Sasuke secamente. Hasta que tuvimos aquella estúpida discusión, ni siquiera supe que te molestaba. Me saliste con aquello y yo no estaba de buen humor - tras un momento de duda, añadió -. Y estaba convencido de que Kazue había renunciado a sus aspiraciones de trasladarse de la cama de mi padre a la mía...

\- En absoluto - murmuró Sakura con sentimiento.

\- Ahora ya lo sé. Esa noche me sentí asqueado al despertarme y encontrarla enroscada en tomo a mí como una boa. Sabía que no estaba enamorada de mí. La primera vez que Kazue se miró en un espejo se enamoró para el resto de su vida - dijo Sasuke, haciendo una expresiva mueca -. Le pagué para que se fuera. Salió disparada en cuanto le puse el cheque en la mano. No volverá a acercarse a mí. Ahora me odia. No creo que nunca pasara por el cerebro de Kazue que a algún hombre pudiera parecerle repulsiva.

Aquello sonó como música en los oídos de Sakura. Sasuke se había limitado a cumplir lo que consideraba sus obligaciones para con la viuda de su padre, y ella debería haberlo comprendido. Pero también había llegado el momento de contarle lo que ella se había visto obligada a soportar de Kazue.

El estado de asombro en el que se quedó Sasuke cuando Sakura terminó de hablar resultó muy revelador. No sospechaba que Kazue se había estado esforzando tanto por estropear su relación con Sakura.

Un tenso silencio cayó entre ellos cuando Sakura terminó de hablar. Ésta empezó a preguntarse si Sasuke habría ido allí sólo para probarle que no se había acostado con Kazue.

\- También he estado pensando en cuánto influyó en mi actitud hacia ti lo que me sucedió con Karin - dijo Sasuke finalmente, suspirando -. Me temo que hace seis años te hice pagar algunas deudas por ella. Estaba amargado. Mi ego aún se sentía dolido. Estaba decidido a que la próxima mujer a la que quisiera acudiera a mí sólo en mis términos. No me fiaba de mis propias emociones. No quise admitir lo fuertes que eran mis sentimientos hacia ti.

\- ¿Fuertes? - susurró Sakura, confundida.

\- Estaba enamorado de ti - confesó Sasuke con aspereza, como si le hubieran sacado aquella confesión a base de tortura.

\- ¿Enamorado de mí? - repitió Sakura, incapaz de sentirse excitada por aquella revelación al ver lo reacio que parecía Sasuke al hacerla. Pero sintió que por primera vez estaba escuchando la verdad, no sólo parte de ella.

\- ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué me comporté así? ¿De verdad crees que me habría tomado tantas molestias sólo para meterte en mi cama? - preguntó Sasuke, tenso -. Tuve la desgracia de enamorarme de una mujer que estaba a punto de casarse con otro hombre. Quería tiempo para estar contigo y tú no estabas dispuesta a concedérmelo... ¡y lo peor era saber que en realidad te sentiste desde el principio tan atraída por mí como yo por ti!

\- Sí - Sakura asintió débilmente -. Pero no reconocí esa atracción por lo que era. Me aterrorizaba - se ruborizó y trató de reír -. Pensé que me estaba transformando en una mujer fatal, pero...

\- Me hiciste más daño del que nunca me hizo Karin - interrumpió Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron al constatar la verdad de aquella afirmación en la expresiva mirada de Sasuke. Aquello era otra novedad. Sasuke no le estaba ocultando sus emociones. Había bajado la guardia.

\- Cuando supe que tu padre había sustraído fondos de la empresa - continuó Sasuke - me sentí encantado, casi triunfante...

\- Si - dijo Sakura dolorosamente -. Lo sabía.

\- Y tenías razón. Kizashi no me importaba nada en aquellos momentos. Para mí sólo era un arma útil. Lo que de verdad quería era arrojarte sobre una cama y hacerte pagar por haberme dejado...

\- Querías vengarte. Eso lo... lo sabía - asintió Sakura, temblorosa, apartándose de él, sin poder soportar más tiempo su proximidad. Todo había acabado, ¿no era eso lo que le estaba diciendo Sasuke? Se había librado de Kazue y ahora le había llegado el tumo a ella.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello, con aspecto de sentirse más inseguro de lo que en él era habitual.

\- Mentiría si te dijera que lo lamenté. Ni lo lamenté, ni lo lamento - dijo, aparentemente empeñado en demostrar una sinceridad que sólo servía para hacer más daño a Sakura -. No me preocuparon los métodos que tuviera que utilizar para recuperarte...

\- ¡Dime algo que no sepa! - dijo Sakura con voz ahogada, luchando desesperadamente por controlar las lágrimas y le deseo de decirle que se fuera.

Tras un momento de tenso silencio, Sasuke soltó secamente el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Aún te amo...

Se produjo un silencio aún más largo mientras Sakura lo miraba, aturdida, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¿Aún? - su voz fue un susurro cargado de esperanza -. ¿Aún me amas?

\- ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo aquí con estas cintas? - preguntó Sasuke con aspereza.

\- No parecías muy amistoso cuando has entrado...

\- Me abandonaste...

\- Y recordaste la primera vez que sucedió - dijo Sakura, lanzándose a los brazos de Sasuke con expresión arrepentida -. ¿No te das cuenta de cuándo has ganado?

Sasuke tembló contra ella.

\- ¿Ganado? - repitió, indeciso.

\- ¿No sabes que te amo?

Con un gemido, Sasuke la estrechó contra su pecho.

\- ¡Nos hemos estado acechando como animales cautelosos! - dijo, furioso -. ¿Desde cuándo me amas?

\- Siento que desde siempre - murmuró Sakura sinceramente -. Como si hubiera despertado un día con veinte años y tú hubieras estado allí y no me hubiera visto libre de ti desde entonces...

Sasuke soltó una imprecación, decidiendo que ya habían hablado demasiado y tomando a Sakura en brazos.

\- El dormitorio está ahí - dijo ella, señalando una puerta.

La sensual sonrisa que le dedicó Sasuke la sumergió en un éxtasis de anticipación.

\- ¿Me deseas? - preguntó él mientras se quitaba rápidamente la ropa.

\- Desesperadamente.

\- No hay divorcio.

\- No.

\- ¿Niños?

Sakura rió mientras Sasuke se tumbaba a su lado.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? - preguntó.

\- El proyecto para el resto de nuestras vidas - contestó Sasuke, colocándose sobre ella y mirándola apasionadamente con sus brillantes ojos negros -. Estoy loco por ti...

\- ¡Ojalá me lo hubieras dicho tú en lugar de mi padre!

\- Quería que tú lo dijeras primero... ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que deseaba a una mujer como Kazue?

\- Ella no dejaba de decirme que era así.

\- ¿Y nuestra noche de bodas? ¿No sentiste entonces que era a ti a la que quería?

Sakura trató de concentrarse mientras Sasuke deslizaba una posesiva mano por sus senos.

\- Tal vez no hemos pasado suficiente tiempo juntos... pero supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme a eso.

\- No - dijo Sasuke con decisión -. No quiero vivir como vivió Fugaku. Voy a vender muchas empresas y a delegar mis responsabilidades en otras. Haré lo que sea necesario para no tener que trabajar siete días a la semana. A diferencia de lo que le ocurrió a mi padre, he sido lo suficientemente afortunado como para descubrir la felicidad con una mujer, y no pienso perderla.

\- A mí no podrás perderme - Sakura suspiró bajo las ardientes manos de Sasuke.

\- He estado a punto de hacerlo - dijo él, respirando aceleradamente -. Debería haberte dicho que te amaba.

\- Te quiero - susurró Sakura.

\- Creo que necesitamos unas largas vacaciones - dijo Sasuke, largo rato después de haber hecho el amor.

\- Nada de teléfonos - dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Y un contestador? - negoció él.

\- Bueno... ¿Y sería posible un ascensor? - añadió Sakura, sonriendo sensualmente.

Sasuke asintió, divertido.

\- Desde luego. Y un ascensor.


End file.
